


Days In The Vault

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Green Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Education References, Basically Missy & The Master's Shenanigans In The Vault & Out Of The Vault, Bill Despairs, Clara Could Show Up, Clara Is Mentioned, Green Wing References, Guyball Is A Legtimate Sport, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Missy Has Dark Days, Missy Swears A Lot, Multi, Nardole Despairs, Ok Probably More Than Just Some Twissy, Self-Harm, Some Twissy, Sue White Is Missy, The Master Whines, The vault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: AU: The events of The Doctor Falls never happened. The Doctor, Missy and Nardole saved Bill before The Master could have her turned into a Cyberman and after defeating them together, not knowing what to do with them, The Doctor decided both Missy and The Master would spend a thousand years in the vault... Together.





	1. Arguments

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Days In The Vault

 

“I've got to say Doctor, you've had some crazy ideas in the past but this one takes the biscuit.” Bill Potts remarks with folded arms.

“What was I supposed to do, Bill?” The Doctor sighs.

“Um? Not this. I mean, a small part of me can tolerate Missy. I mean she still terrifies me, don't get me wrong but I can somewhat tolerate her but. Him? No way. In fact, Doctor, I want to beat the…”

“I can't just let them loose on the rest of the universe. Trust me, this is the most suitable option.” The Doctor says in a calm tone as Bill huffs and slumps down in her chair.

“If you three had shown up ten minutes later I would've been a Cyberman thanks to him.” She hisses angrily.

“I know. Those two are not spending a thousand years in the vault for nothing.” The Doctor reminds her.

“I hope he suffers in there. Actually, Doctor, am I allowed to ask Missy if she can make him suffer?” Bill questions.

“I wouldn't. She'd probably take you up on that offer.” The Doctor admits.

“How does it work in there anyway. I mean, the vault was only made for Missy, wasn't it?” Bill frowns.

“They've managed. I've just started getting two of everything for them. Currently I'm working on getting two beds for them so they don't have to remain sharing.”

“Wait hold up. They share a bed. Ohh god.” Bill says with a shudder.

“What?” The Doctor frowns at her.

“Well, you and I both saw how they were together I mean. I wouldn't want to think…”

“No! No of course not. Missy would never sink that low.” The Doctor responds with a similar reaction to Bill’s at that thought.

“To be fair, I think Missy would be the type to try anything once.” Bill notes.

“Let's just change the subject okay?” The Doctor cuts in sharply.

“What, are you jealous?” Bill smirks at the thought.

“No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous.” The Doctor mutters.

“You so are.” Bill sniggers before frowning.

“Wait which one are you jealous of. I mean they're the same person…”

“Bill.” The Doctor glares at her before glancing down at his psychic paper that had just lit up with various words.

‘Don't think I'm being dramatic because I'm not but I want to kill myself.’ – The Better Half

Rolling his eyes the Doctor sighs, leaning back in his chair.

“That one of them now?” Bill questions.

“Missy.” The Doctor shows her the message.

“Think we should go down there?” Bill queries.

“I think I should go down there.” The Doctor corrects her.

“Aww. Please let me come.”

“No! They can be dangerous Bill. Very dangerous.”

“And what so, you'd rather just go by yourself then. I mean come on, Nardole’s out. Please let me come.” Bill practically begs.

“Fine. Fine! But you do exactly as I tell you and you can wait outside the door.” The Doctor warns her.

“Fine by me.” Bill holds up her hands as she follows the Doctor.

“I just want to see Missy deck him one.”

 

The Vault

 

“OFF!” Missy’s voice sounds out angrily.

“No. This is my vault too.” The Master retorts angrily.

“That is my piano.”  
“It's our piano and besides. I'm so much of a better player than you are. I have such a good taste in music.”

“Ooh one day you will realize just how god awful your music taste really is believe me. I know. I am you!” The Doctor and Bill here Missy snap just as they approach The Vault together.

“Well at least I don't spend hours on end whining all day and pretending that it's singing. I am the more musically talented than you.” The Master retorts.

“Ohh shut up you egotistical wankpot!” Missy yells back as the Doctor and Bill enter the Vault, the Doctor folding his arms as he takes in the sight of the pair.

The Master on the piano and Missy standing up, looking as if she were about to commit murder.

“Doctor, make him get of my piano.” Missy whines.

“It's our piano.” The Master corrects her.

“Missy was here first.” Bill can't help but interject.

“You see?” Missy practically explodes.

“Would the two of you stop acting like children.” The Doctor scolds them.

“He is a child.” Missy mutters.

“Oh I'm the child now?”

“Yes you are now get off me piano!” Missy commands angrily.

“Do you see what I have to deal with?” The Master looks between the Doctor and Bill.

“Can't believe I'm saying this but, you were a better roommate, my dear.” The Master looks to Bill who glares at him.

“That's it. I'm decking him one…”

“Ooh please do. I'll help you.”

“Everybody just stop where you are right now!” The Doctor calls loudly in exasperation.

“Ohh come on, Doctor this is ridiculous. Let me return to my time stream you have her. You don't need me. I am her. I can't take another day in this place. I hate this vault. Please let me out. I can't cope.” The Master whines as Missy scoffs.

“Ohh pull yourself together you cretinous fuckwit!” Missy snaps.

“Alright, both of you need to calm down and deal with this situation like adults. Now, I know it's not ideal…”

“Not ideal? We have to share the same bed. Not ideal is an understatement.” Missy mutters.

“That's not such a bad thing though is it. I mean, we could make it more ideal.” The Master gives her a look that makes both Bill and the Doctor want to throw up.

“And I told you that, that was very wrong and not happening.” Missy retorts.

“Ohh come on, darling…”

“If you call me ‘darling’ again I don't care if you're a past version of me I am going to…”

“What both of you are going to do is shut up. Take two sides of the room, leave each other alone for the rest of the day.” The Doctor starts.

“I really doubt that's going to work.” Bill notes.

“Ohh it will, believe me because if you two.” He looks to the Master and Missy.

“Can go the rest of the day without arguing. You will both receive a reward.”

The time lady and lord instantly fall silent as the Doctor smiles at the peace and quiet, smiling even wider at Bill when he heads toward the door.

“What?” He glances at Bill who is shaking her head when they exit. 

“You're so going to regret saying that when they're asking for really strange stuff.”

“That's if they manage to spend the rest of the day not arguing.” The Doctor reminds her. 

“Yeah, I'm not hopeful.” Bill replies and the Doctor has to nod.

“Neither am I.” 

 

Later…

 

“I can't actually believe it. It's been three hours and they haven't argued once.” Bill notes, munching on chips as she and the Doctor watch the live security footage they have of Missy and the Master in the Vault.

“They actually seem to be conversing. I'll turn the volume up.” The Doctor says, doing so as he and Bill crowd around the small screen.

“Ohh I've had some fun before we got here, you know I met this very, very beautiful woman. She wasn't a time lady. Actually, I don't know what she was but she had her very own Tardis. Ohh I had some fun with her, believe me. I was going to meet up with her again before I crashed my own Tardis.” The Master is telling Missy, tilting his head to the side.

“If we are to be stuck here, do tell me what you've been up to.”

“You know I shouldn't do that.” Missy retorts, looking at her nails.

“Ohh come on, a few fun stories.” He pleads.

“Fine. Alright, I had a few problems with my own Tardis at one point and until it was fixed I spent some time being a liaison officer at a hospital. That was, that was interesting. Ohh and because the Doctor had this companion who was a teacher, I thought it would be funny to become the deputy head of one of the schools she ended up working in. Now that was fun, expect the rest of the people I worked with were a bunch of idiots.” She notes.

“What friend of yours was that?” Bill looks to the Doctor who has a puzzled look on his face.

“You know, Bill. I. I just can't remember.”

“Ahh well, can't blame you for forgetting you are like several thousand years old or something yeah?” Bill tilts her head to the side before offering the Doctor a chip, who accepts it.

Surprised that his method of attempting to get Missy and the Master to stop arguing is almost beginning to work. 

 

The Next Day

 

“I can't believe it worked.” Bill stares as she and the Doctor stand outside The Vault next day, waiting for the doors to open.

The sight they are met with when the doors open causes them both to raise their eyebrows.

Missy, wrapped up in a blanket, on top of her piano.

“We might not be arguing but this is my piano.” Missy murmurs, with her eyes closed.

“And she hogs the bed.” The Master calls.

“Not saying anything, not saying anything.” Missy mutters through gritted teeth.  
“It doesn't matter if you do or you don't Missy. You both did as I asked. So you will get a reward.” The Doctor says, looking to them both as Missy gets up off the piano, moving to stand by the Master.

“Told you you'd regret this.” Bill says in a sing song tone under her breath as the Master and Missy approach them.

“We've made a list…” They both hold out stacks of paper as Bill chuckles to herself, patting the Doctor on the shoulder as she heads toward the exit.

“Told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. This is my first FanFiction for Doctor Who, so I hope I haven't done a terrible job of this. I just wanted to write this because a) Missy is my favorite, Michelle Gomez is a legend and b) the season 10 finale killed me. I mean, I knew Michelle Gomez was leaving but I didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did :( I do have some plans to add lots more to this, do comment and tell me if I should carry on. I do accept requests if anyone wants to request anything for this and thanks again for reading :)


	2. The List

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The List

 

“No. No and no.” The Doctor folds his arms with a sigh.

“Ohh come on it would be stress reliving.” The Master protests.

“I am not getting you Grand Theft Auto.” The Doctor states firmly.

“But it would curb my psychopathic tendencies which, I thought was the aim of this.”

“I agree with the Doctor. We shouldn't have it.” Missy nods.

“Thank you Missy.” The Doctor praises her.

“Ohh just you wait until you're getting your requests denied.” The Master growls.

“Actually.” Nardole interjects.

“I just sent Bill off for something off Missy’s list. It was quite the harmless request.”

“Item number one?” The Doctor queries.

“Yeah.” Nardole nods before returning to read Missy’s list, crossing off every weapon on the list with a red line.

Missy claps her hands before smiling happily.

“Jesus. How many different nail vanish bottles do you want woman?” The Master comments upon looking over at the copy of Missy’s list.

“Why do you want a Teletubbies boxset?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah I was contemplating that one myself.” Nardole nods.

“Can't you remember the fascination…”

“I remember it dying out.” Missy mutters to cut him off.

“Missy why do you want indoor rain?” The Doctor looks up at her.

“I miss using my umbrella.” She says in a sad voice.

“Ohh get over it Mary Poppins.” The Master snips with a chuckle.  
“Right you round faced twat!” Missy moves to stand.

“You know, Missy. Bill actually left some nail varnish in my office the other week, I'll fetch it and you can paint your nails, ok?” The Doctor raises his hands before Missy can attack her younger self.

“Fine.” Missy mutters, lying back down on the piano.

“Wake me up when you get back.” She mutters.

“Night night.” She says before curling up around her blanket and lying down on the piano.

“You know what.” Nardole tilts his head to the side.

“That piano really doesn't look very comfortable to sleep on.”

 

Later…

 

“NO!” Bill hears the Doctor angrily yell as she approaches the vault, half dragging, half carrying and most definitely struggling with Missy’s ‘reward’.

“Ohh come on, it'll stop me arguing with her!” The Master retorts.

“I cannot believe you would even put that on the list. ‘The pretty woman who had her own Tardis’ I mean in what world did you think I'd even say yes to that!” The Doctor yells.

“Well, I thought you'd want me to stop arguing with Missy and come on, you've spent more time with her, you've got to admit, she is annoying. Oww!”

“Shut up.” Missy hisses, Bill wincing at the vicious sound to her voice yet relaxes slightly when Nardole appears.

“Blimey that is big.” Nardole remarks.

“Tell me about it. How are things in there?” Bill questions as Nardole rolls his eyes.

“As to be expected really. Ohh also the Doctor let Missy use your nail polish. It was to distract her from killing her younger self so it was for a good cause. I think the Doctor is ready to lose it with him as well to be honest.”

“Thought he'd be prepared to lose it with both of them. To be honest, I think if those two continue as they are he probably will snap, might even start swearing at them.”

“Well, it took Missy a few hours sharing The Vault with him to start swearing and truthfully, I think it will be him who gets the full force of the Doctor’s possible rage. He's got a bit of a soft spot for Missy. Thinks we can't see it but its obvious.” Nardole points out.

“Then again, in all honestly I think I prefer Missy to him.” Nardole comments.

“Do you want a hand with that?” He looks to the gift for Missy.

“Thought you'd never ask.”

 

The Vault

 

“Just blow on them.” Missy sighs in frustration, sticking her newly painted toenails out towards The Master.

“For gods sake…”

“Just do it ya twat!” Missy snaps before groaning.

“Don't get any spit in them!”

“Hey.” Bill calls from The Vault door, an exhausted and exasperated Doctor spinning around to face her and Nardole.

“What on gods name is that?!” The Master exclaims upon seeing Missy’s gift being dragged into the room by Bill and Nardole.

“Aww you got it for me?” Missy beams happily.

“With great difficulty.” Bill groans as she and Nardole drop the life size dark purple incredibly soft teddy bear in front of Missy’s piano.

Grinning down at it, Missy takes no haste in leaping from the piano to the teddy bear, wrapping her arms around it and snuggling up to it happily.

Bill, Nardole and The Master just looking on in complete bemusement as the self proclaimed ‘Queen Of Evil’ smiles and laughs cheerfully whilst hugging a very large teddy bear.

“Thank you for this.” She calls to Bill.

“You're welcome, I suppose.” Bill nods.

“Let me, guess, you'll be naming it next.”

“Actually, I already had a name in mind. I had this owl once, lovely thing.”  
“But let me guess, it grew worthless to you and you disposed of it?” The Master looks to her.

“Actually, no. Some idiot shot it a while ago. Thought I might name this after the owl.” She replies before burying her face in the purple bear.

“I dread the day I have to become you. God you've gone soft.” The Master snorts.

“Don't be mean to her.” The Doctor scolds him.

“I'm trying to knock some sense into her.” The Master retorts.

“I'll knock something into you in a minute.” Missy mumbles, her voice muffled by the fur of her new teddy bear.

“Right. Ok, well, we’ll see you two another day. I am going to take these lists and continue to inspect them. I'll let you know what I plan to get the both of you and what I will most definitely not be getting you.” The Doctor says in farewell as he Nardole and Bill exit The Vault for the day, not expecting to return until the next day…

 

The Vault: Hours Later

 

“Missy?” The Doctor starts as he enters The Vault anxiously, worried by the message she had sent him via psychic paper telling him that there is an emergency.

“Missy what's wrong?” He questions as he sees her, sat on her piano-turned-bed, looking utterly miserable.

“He took my bear.” She says in a soft but sad voice.

“I was planning to kill him. Haven't gotten round to that yet but I will.” She sniffs, evidently upset.

“Or you could wait until morning.”

“I don't feel like waiting. I'm not a patient woman.”

“I know that. Hey!” He protests as Missy decides to drag him towards her, curling up against him.

“I’m a bit to tired to enact revenge. I'll work on something wicked tomorrow but for tonight. I'll need a substitute for my bear…” Missy says, yawning as she does, the Doctor immediately beginning to protest, saying how she cannot use him as a substitute for her teddy bear but Missy is too fast asleep to even notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! I'm blown away by how many people have actually liked this. I'll probably write another chapter soon if this one wasn't too bad but thanks for reading anyway please tell me what you all thought of this :)


	3. A Typical Dinner Time In The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt given to me by the kind reviewer Madam Violet

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

A Typical Dinner Time In The Vault

 

“What on earth is in there?” The Doctor frowns as he sees Bill carrying and struggling with a large cardboard box.

“A solution to a problem.”

“Is this about the other night?” The Doctor sighs.

“Yes. This is exactly about the other night, honestly, Doctor I never imagined you knew so many swear words.” Bill remarks.

“I'm sorry, Bill. I'd had it up to here with them and to be perfectly honest, it wasn't really Missy’s fault.”

“Yeah, it was his because he keeps stealing her, whatever she calls that bear.”

“Romsfeld, Bill. The name of the bear is Romsfeld.” The Doctor reminds her.

“It's just a bear.” Bill points out.

“Would you like to repeat that inside the Vault?” The Doctor questions as Bill winces at the thought as they move to open the door.

“I still don't get the story behind the name either. It's like, I would ask her but I don't know if I want to know.”

“Yes. I wouldn't ask. Don't get her started. What's in there anyway?” He questions as Bill, with an embarrassed sigh, lifts the lid of box.

“Well. That actually isn't a stupid idea.” The Doctor notes.

“I'll tell you what is stupid!” Missy hisses glaring at The Master, who is sitting on her bear.

“That fucking twat. That's what's stupid.” She grumbles angrily.

“We had words about this.”

“Yeah I think the whole university, no the whole town heard you having words about that.” Bill comments as she sets the box down.

“What's in there?” Missy questions.

“Something for me?”

“Nah, something for him. So you can have you bear back.”

“Romsfeld.” Missy corrects her sternly.

“Yep. That’s the one.” Bill sighs before looking to the Master.

“Right, you can have this if you give the bear back.” The Doctor bargains.

“What is it?” The Master questions, his curiosity causing him to stand up.

“Thank god.” Missy mutters, practically leaping from her piano to her bear, curling up on top of it, smiling happily.

“Did you do this for me?” The Master looks toward Bill.

“I did it to stop the arguments.” Bill mutters as the Master, with a smile pulls out four teddy bear sized Teletubbies, one in each colour.

“That was not a bad idea.” Missy comments.

“Thanks.” Bill nods.

“No, thank you.” The Master glances up at her.

“Didn't do it for you.” Bill grumbles again, looking toward the Doctor, who is busying himself around The Vault

“Alright so I've left you both your food for today. I've separated everything equally. Both of you get equal amounts…”

“I'll do you a favour if you give me extra.” Missy looks up at him with a hopeful face.

“No, Missy. You both get equal amounts.” The Doctor glances down at her as she sighs.

“Come on, Bill.” The Doctor looks to her, Bill eagerly following him as The Master has found out that if he squeezes the Teletubbies that they make sounds. 

“Hey, at least Missy won't be using you as her teddy bear anymore.” Bill points out.

The Doctor smiles slightly but honestly, he didn't mind being the substitute to Missy’s bear that much at all…

 

Later, In The Vault…

“I had more chips then that.” Missy frowns as she sits back down at the table after taking a slight break.

“No, you ate them before you left.” The Master retorts.

“No, no I don't think I did. There was sixteen of them before I left now there is five. Did you eat my chips?” She glares at him.

“No, I had my own. Why would I eat your chips?” The Master snorts.

“You ate my chips.” She hisses.

“You can't prove that… Hey!” He shouts as she throws her broccoli at him.

“Don't throw broccoli at me!” 

“Want the peas instead?” Missy questions, throwing them at him before grabbing the sprouts.

“What about the sprouts? I'm never going to eat them in a million years.” She adds, throwing them at him as well.

“Will you stop throwing your food at me?”

“You ate my chips.”

“Get over it.” He mutters.

“I won't just ‘get over it’ they were my chips. You didn't see me eating yours.” She retorts.

“You didn't get the chance to.” He smirks before promptly being hit in the head with Missy’s plate which she throws at him, getting out of her chair then and storming off to the other side of The Vault, muttering as she goes.

“Wanker.”

 

Later…

 

Sitting in his office, the Doctor glances down at his psychic paper with a frown as a message shows up.

‘Save me. He’s attempting to make music with those wretched toys – Missy’

The Doctor sighs, he had been planning his lectures for tomorrow but as it turns out, they would have to wait.  
The Vault

 

“Doctor! She ate my half of the sweets. All of them.” The Master protests the second the Doctor walks into the room.

“No I didn't.” Missy replies innocently, looking rather innocent to, just cuddled up to her bear, looking sleepy.

“Yes you did. She did. Doctor. She most certainly did.” The Master folds his arms.

“It appears you are telling the truth.” The Doctor notes, seeing one of the sweet wrapped stuck to the Romsfeld the Bear’s ear.

“He ate my chips!” Missy cries indigently.

“She threw her broccoli at me, the peas and the whole plate!” The Master shouts.

“QUIET!” The Doctor yells loudly to shut them both up.

“THAT’S IT FROM NOW ON WE’RE ALL EATING TOGETHER AND THAT’S FINAL!” The Doctor yells, fighting the urge to swear uncontrollably at them both.

He hopes his newly implemented decision will work…

 

The Next Day

 

“Now, this is much better.” The Doctor smiles, sat in the middle the large dinner table whilst Missy and the Master sit either ends, the three of them eating together.

“Much quieter that's for certain.” Nardole comments through the door of The Vault.

“You two have been better today. Perhaps I’ll bring a laptop, let you watch my lectures one day.” The Doctor offers.

“God please no.” The Master snorts.

“I would like that, Doctor.” Missy looks to him.

“Course you would, you pretended to be a teacher once right?” The Master glances to her, but Missy ignores him, earning a proud stare from the Doctor.

“Wouldn't it be amusing if the teachers you worked with showed up at this University one day, or any of the pupils you taught? Or if we took the Tardis to the time you were there. I'd like a good laugh… HEY!” He snaps. The Doctor groaning.  
“For the last time. WE DO NOT THROW FOOD MISSY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I hope it wasn't too awful. I felt like it didn't go exactly to plan in places but I hope it sort of turned out alright. Thanks all again for reading, I accept prompts if anyone wants to request something and please comment if you can :)


	4. A Dark Day For Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy finds herself having a pretty awful day. However, a fight with The Master unexpectedly results in her escape and she finds herself navigating through a day as someone else... (Trigger Warnings Apply for this chapter: don't read if easily triggered by self injury)

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights to their respective owners

 

A Dark Day For Missy

 

Missy remembers.

Missy remembers many things and recently it's been getting worse for her.

Remembering all the people she's killed. 

Sometimes she envies her younger self, not caring about what he's done one bit. Still stuck so far up his own arse he can't feel the impact of what he's done.

Missy can feel it though.

She remembers her days as Professor Yana. 

Utopia.

Sending all those people away.

All those people who were converted into Toclaphanes…

She remembers them all.

She locks herself in the bathroom that day, rocking back and forth, sat in the darkness punishing herself whilst holding back tears, until The Master swears repeatedly at her and threatens to empty his bladder on Romsfeld. 

She leaves then. She smacks him round the back of his round head for threatening to abuse her teddy bear.

“Bastard.” She grumbles before collapsing onto Romsfeld, burying her head into him and willing herself not to burst into tears…

 

Later…

 

Unable to sleep, Missy just sits rocking back and forth, holding her bear, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks.

She's crying. She can't help it.

It hurts. It hurts so badly but she deserves the pain. She deserves all the pain she gets from this.

She runs her long nails up and down her arms over and over again, creating deep gouges that were already there.

She deserves this.

She deserves to be in pain…

 

The Next Morning 

 

“Hey, what's up with your arm?” Bill enquires the next morning having being the person to bring breakfast to both The Master and Missy, looking down at Missy’s slightly raised sleeve, revealing that there are several deep red lines across her wrist and arm.

“Ohh.” Missy looks somewhat lost as she glances to what Bill is eying.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing…” She muses, ensuring her sleeves are tugged all the way down.

“Oh just put both plates in front of me. She never eats it anyway.” The Master mutters.

“Oi, shut up you wanker. Give us the plate.” Missy stands up angrily.

“Okay. Okay. There's the same stuff and the same amount on both plates. You can each have one and that's the end of it.” Nardole says upon entering The Vault.

“I deserve more than her, she always leaves a bit.”

“No, I don't!” Missy mutters.

“For gods sake can you two please just get along today? The Doctor’s had to go and deal with something. So you've got only Bill and I today. So please, can you go easy on us. Hey!” Nardole snaps as The Master tosses an apple at him.

“Wasn't me.” He smirks as Missy stands up, fork in hand.

“Missy, your arm.” Bill starts.

“There's nothing wrong with my arm.” Missy growls.

“Put your fork down. Right now.” Nardole glares at her.

Just as The Master decides to throw his plate at Missy.  
“Ow!” He yells as Missy throws the fork at him, which scrapes the side of his face.

“You asked for it!” She yells advancing on him, whilst attempting to wipe the food off of her.

“Alright both of you stop it. Stop it right now. Okay, come on Bill. We’re leaving.” Nardole announces.

“Are you sure, they might actually kill each other if we leave them.” Bill winces.

“No, Bill. It's like dealing with children.” Nardole says whilst walking towards the door, opening it as he does.

“No they really are going to kill each other.” Bill grabs his arm as she witnesses Missy punching The Master across the face who, in return scrapes her across the side with the fork when she turned to punch him.

“Ok, you two, stop it right now!” Nardole starts, walking away from the door he'd just opened.

“Please work with us!” Bill moves to join him, managing to pull Missy back a little.

Yet when she does, Missy happens to notice that the door to the Vault is open.

“You know what. Fuck off. The lot of you. I am fucking done! I’m off to find the Doctor.” She mutters angrily before storming towards the door.

“Missy. Missy no!” Bill yells altering Nardole to the fact that she is walking towards the door.

“Oh thank god. Escape time. Well, it's been fun.” The Master starts to head in the same direction.

“No you don't!” Nardole yells grabbing a hold of the Master before he can get any further.

“Bill, get Missy!” He adds.

“Oh, are you sure you want to do that, poppet?” Missy gives Bill a wicked smirk.

“Thought so.” Missy mutters before exiting The Vault.

 

Later…

 

She isn't escaping.

No that's not her plan.

She's just angry, tired and annoyed and wants to see her one true friend. The Doctor.

Missy heads for his office, wondering if that's where he's fixing his problem.

It's not. His office is empty.

Sighing, Missy runs a hand through her hair, groaning as she pulls food that the Master had launched at her and tries not to start crying in frustration.

“Well, look what we have here.” She remarks upon seeing a time vortex manipulator sat on the Doctors desk.

Grabbing it and wrapping it around her wrist she thinks the word Doctor and presses the correct buttons…

 

Later…

 

Opening her eyes after rematrialising, Missy looks around hopefully for the Doctor.

“Doctor?” She starts.

“Oh hey, your back… Ohh my god. What happened. I'd ask if you were okay but then I'd be worried about the answer.” Comes a voice, yet not the voice of the Doctor she’d expected to reply.

Turning around, she closes her eyes in frustration as she sees that the Doctor who answered he was none other than Doctor Martin Dear.

What the fuck is going on…

“Actually, you're bleeding. Are you okay?” Martin frowns.

“I'm fine. I'm all good now. Go dance with your midget elf friends.” She snaps.

It's been awhile. It really has but she'll always remember the way to her office.

 

Once inside the safety of her office, Missy quickly finds a short back skirt, some thigh high stockings that remind her off the time to compete with Joanna Clore she walked out of the toilets in said stockings.

Back when things were simpler, she thinks to herself. 

After changing her top, she turns to sort out her hair.

Wait no, not her hair, her squirrel.

A knock on the door causes her to glance toward it.

“What?” She grumbles, unsure of what else to say.

The vortex manipulator must have been broken. She thinks. 

She thought about the Doctor. Her friend the Doctor but somehow it must have picked up on the word ‘Doctor’ and returned her to this horrendous place.

Well, whilst she's here she might as well bully a few people.

“Well come in then ya wanker or fuck off. I don't care.” She snaps.

“Sue?” Comes another familiar voice. Mac. Dr. Macartney.

“What?” She mutters. She's not ‘Sue White’ anymore, the human she chose to become.

She's Missy. The Queen Of Evil.

“Well, either come in or fuck off. Do what you like. I don't really care.” 

“Who are you and where is Sue White?” Mac says with a slight smirk.

“Well, since you asked…” She starts, turning to face him as she does.

“You look, different.” Mac remarks, eyes widening when she faces him.

“Yeah, well. Done something a bit different with my squirrel. Improvement my dress sense drastically. Should I go on?” Missy folds her arms.

“Are you okay, Martin told me he bumped into you and you were bleeding.”

“Well, I'm not now am I? Got attacked with a fork. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Dr. Macartney.” She glances at him before heading towards her desk.

“Wow, few weeks away has really changed you hasn't it.” He remarks.

“It's only been a few weeks?” She enquires.

“Yes. Are you sure you’re okay?” He frowns.

“Yes, now either ask me a question, tell me a tale or fuck off!” She snaps.

“Okay. Well, I suppose. It's good to have you back.” Mac says with a slight smirk before exiting the office.  
“Wow I have been gone a long time.” Missy remarks as she sits down at her desk.

“Think he was actually being nice to me.”

 

Later…

 

About one hundred ‘fack off’s’ later, a similar number of insults and some violence toward the people who come to her office. Missy heads to the canteen for lunch.

She'd be lying if she said this day hadn't been fun. A good blast to the past.

That it hadn't cheered her up a little bit.

But it won't last. The real Doctor will find her here, or. She'll just go back to him. She'll fix the vortex manipulator and leave and return to The Vault.

Or, she might just hang around here a little bit more…

 

Heading to lunch and grabbing her tray she turns around when she hears a wolf whistle.

“Dr. Secretan.” Missy sighs upon turning to face him.

“Lookin’ good Sue.” He smirks.

“Oi!” Caroline scolds him.

“Sorry. She just looks different but in a hot.. Ow. Sorry!” Guy groans as she smacks him around the back of the head.

“Like an old married couple.” Missy mutters under her breath.

“That's because they are.” Mac whispers from beside her.

“How did you get there?” She shouts. 

“Would you like to come and sit with us?” He enquires.

“Why? Why do you ask. We don't get on. None of us do.” She frowns.

“Well, to be honest, Sue, you've come back different. It's a good different as well. So maybe we should all just start a fresh.” He smiles warmly at her.

“Fine.” She starts, still incredibly confused but follows him anyway.

“But if this is some kind of prank then, woah.” Missy stops an evil smirk crossing her face.

“You'll see what it is I'm truly capable of.”

 

Later…

 

As Missy, pretending to be Sue White. She finds that Mac, Guy, Caroline and Martin are weirdly nicer to her than they used to be.

It unsettles her.

She thought being Missy would terrify them even more.

But they seem just to treat her as they used to, but a little bit better and in the end she finds herself smiling and laughing along with them.

Humiliating Guy and Martin with Mac and Sue. It really cheers her up from earlier.

This cannot last. She reminds herself.

She has to leave, to serve out her punishment but. In a thousand years, all these people will be long dead…

“Sue, are you okay?” Caroline's voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

“What?” Missy starts, only then realising she has tears in her eyes.

“Sue?” Mac squeezes her arm gently, causing her to wince at the pain from her previous wounds.

The reminders that she has to return.

That she deserves to suffer for what she did…

“What is it?” He says, unexpected concern in his voice.

“I'm fine. I'm fine. What? Ahh fack off the lot of you.” She snaps before getting to her feet and strutting away.

“See she hasn't changed a bit!” Martin remarks watching her go.

“No, I think she has. She's different. To be honest. I'm feeling strangely attracted to her.” Caroline notes.

“Can I say…”

“No.” Caroline cuts Guy off with a smirk. 

“Oi, come on that's not fair!” He protests as Mac stares after ‘Sue White’.

“She has changed.” He comments quietly.

“Quite a bit…”

 

Later…

 

Alone with her thoughts once more, Missy heads into one of the storage rooms.

The first one she’d had to skip. Seeing as Joanna and Alan were in there. ‘Engaged in various activities’.

Yet, the second one, thankfully empty had exactly what she needed.

Good thick bandages which Missy took no haste in wrapping around the deep red cuts on her wrists and arms.

“Well they look horrible. Are you okay?” Comes the annoying voice of Guy Secretan. 

“I'm fine, Dr. Secretan, could you kindly fuck off?” Missy asks.

“They look pretty deep, do you want me to take a look?”

“No, I would like you to fack off, you egotistical wankpot.” Missy smiles upon looking up at him and beginning to walk away.

“Well. I'm just going to say one thing. If you want any help with those, don't be afraid to ask either Caroline or I will be happy to help and if you want to talk. Our doors are wide open.” He gives her a reassuring smile as she passes him.

“Fack off.” She says in passing, but inside is strangely touched by his words but does wonder how long she's been gone to warrant such kindness from people that used to hate her.

Perhaps pretending to be Sue White instead of actually becoming her was what she should have done in the first place…

 

Sitting in her office, Missy continues to wrap up her arms in bandages, just finishing them when something tugs on one of her curls.

“Who's tugging on my squirrel now?” She spins around on her desk to see Mac behind her.  
“Sue.” He starts.

“Why'd ya tug on my squirrel?” She gives him a murderous glare.

“To get your attention. I only used to have to walk down your corridor to get your attention.” He comments.

“Well, things change. People change.” She shrugs.

“I can see that.” He smiles.

“Well, can I help you Dr. McCartney or would you like to piss off and let me get back to work?” 

He laughs in response.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked upset earlier.”

“Me? Upset? Are you insane, man?” Missy laughs.

“No. I am not and would you like to have a drink with me?” He asks.

“Wait, what now?” Missy frowns.

“Would you like to have a drink with me. You look like you could do with one.” 

“Well, you know what. Sure. I could do with a drink. Haven't had a drop of alcohol in decades.” Missy grins.

“Okay then, shall we…”

“Oh, no need. I got a good bottle, right here. Came straight from my home country of Scotland.” Missy waves a hand at him, remembering exactly where Sue White used to keep her alcohol, tucked under her desk.

A thankfully, a set of glasses.

“Here.” She says, pouring more than a fair amount into both glasses.

“Thanks.” Mac says, accepting his.

“What's up with your arms, I passed Guy and he said you were bandaging up some pretty nasty wounds.” He asks.

“I see Guy still gossips.” Missy mutters.

“He was concerned.”

“He shouldn't be. I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I am fantastic. I feel like…” She trails off.

Trailing off because a part of her wants to tell him. Tell an old acquaintance a tale or to.

“A new woman?” Mac helpfully fills in.

“Yes. I suppose in some ways I am. To the new me!” Missy raises her glass.

“To the new you.” Mac agrees as their glasses meet.

“And to a new start for all of us. Me, you, Guy, Caroline and Martin.” He adds.

“To something new.” Missy adds.

“You know what?” Mac says, lowering his glass 

“What?” Missy glances at him.

“I think I like the new you.” 

“Really?” Missy raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yes. You’re. I don't know what it is. Your just not…”

“What am I not, Dr. Macartney?” Missy murmurs, before suddenly getting distracted by the snow outside her window.

“It's snowing!” She remarks. Probably not proper snow, mind. She thinks to herself.

“And in December itself, now that is a rarity and so close to Christmas. Got any plans?” He asks politely.

“No, not really. Whole things probably just gonna pass me by.” She answers truthfully.

“Than join us. Me, Guy, Caroline and Martin. We're planning this works thing. Haven't picked a location yet but most of us are finding it hard to get back to our families so we're just doing something all together so no ones alone. You should come.”

“No…”

“New start remember?” Mac points out.

“Yes but.”

“Sue. Please come, I'd like you to be a part of it.” He smiles.

“What? Okay. Is this a joke. Have you suffered another head injury? Are you tugging ma squirrel? You've never, ever wanted me at events before. No one has.”

“It's a new start Sue and I told you. I'm, well. I’m kinda liking the new you.”

“You like the new me?” She frowns.

“I do.”

“Well. Dr. Macartney. I'll have you know that the knew me isn't all…” Missy is cut off by Mac abruptly kissing her.

Mac is kissing her.

Dr. ‘Mac’ Macartney is kissing her.

If she were Sue White now. She would've have a heart attack.

Thank god for two hearts. She thinks to herself.

Yet, to be fair. She's so shocked she's pretty sure both her hearts are about to pack up!

At least one of them stops, she thinks as she finds herself kissing Mac back.

Until something very loud smacks loudly on the window.

“Window cleaners.” She mutters against his lips.

“I'll close the blinds.” Mac mumbles moving away from Missy and heading towards the window which abruptly opens, knocking him out cold.

“Mac!” Missy starts, leaping off the desk and heading toward the now unconscious Mac.

“You better not be in another coma.” She murmurs as she begins to bend down beside him.

“Missy.” Comes a familiar Scottish hiss.

“Ahh, Doctor. Now, look. I can explain…” Missy starts but before she can say another word, the Doctor reaches forward, lifts her over his shoulder and carries her into his Tardis, hovering conveniently outside her office window.

 

The Vault

 

“Ahh, look who's back.” The Master smirks upon seeing Missy being carried into the Vault by the Doctor who doesn't release her until he reaches the couch.

“Doctor. I promise I was good…”

“You left the Vault, Miss. I don't count that as being good.” Nardole points out.

“Yeah but before she left, despite threatening me. She did say she wanted to find the Doctor.” Bill calls in her defence.

“And when I tried to seek you out. That damn broken vortex manipulator took me to actual Doctor’s.” Missy glances up at the angry looking Doctor.

“You should've come straight back.”

“Those people were my.. My acquaintances.” Missy says, mentally slapping herself for the word ‘friends’ that was floating around her brain.

“I could see that.” The Doctor folds his arms.

“I am as confused as you are about that, if we're talking about the same thing.” Missy holds up a hand.

“What's wrong with your arm?” He enquires, upon seeing the bandage.

“That twat caught me with a fork before I left.”

“No I didn't.” The Master interjects.

“Actually, think he did.” Nardole comments.

“Exactly and seeing as I was in a hospital surrounded by doctors, especially sickeningly kind ones. They gave me a bandage. End of.” Missy lies with ease.

“Would you like me to talk a look at it?” The Doctor asks gently.

“No I wouldn't now. If you would kindly shut up. I'm a bit sleepy from my long day. I'd like to get some sleep.” Missy says.

“It is a bit late.” Bill glances to the Doctor and Nardole.

“That it is. This will be continued Missy. I can't let this go.”

“What that you caught her kissing that…”

“That she left the Vault.” The Doctor cuts Bill off sharply.

“Ooh. You didn't tell me Christmas was approaching. My acquaintances invited me to…”

“No. No a hundred times no, Missy.” The Doctor cuts her off.

“But, Doctor…”

“No, Missy. After today, I can't believe you would even ask a thing like that.” He sighs.

“You're right.” She nods in agreement after a moment.

He really is.

This is her punishment.

Despite how this day today has unexpectedly made her feel.

She still deserves to be punished.

To feel pain for every bad thing she has ever done.

Once, the Doctor, Nardole and Bill have left. Missy heads toward her piano, talking Romsfeld with her.

Lying down she buries her face in Romsfeld, but not before she lifts her head one last time, glances in The Masters direction and yells a good and loud.

“Fack off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: okay, so that was terrible. That was the product of too much Doctor Who and Green Wing and far too much alcohol. But, I don't know. Figured I might post this anyway. Seeing as for Christmas I might write a fic which includes elements of this one and well, also because after watching a lot of Greem Wing I believe that Sue White is Missy in disguise. I don't know but thank you all so much for reading anyway. If anyone has any prompts please send them to me, I am pretty lost for ideas so I could do with a few prompts and please comment and tell me what you all thought of this :)


	5. Isobel Pickwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been good, Missy is allowed a walk outside The Vault where she runs into some unexpected people...

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners 

 

Isobel Pickwell

 

“How is this fair.” The Master snaps as Missy practically skips out of the door to The Vault.

“Because she deserves it. She fixed my Tardis and for that she is receiving a reward.”

“One whole hour outside.” Missy beams, dancing around.

“Under Bill’s supervision.” The Doctor adds.

“Wait, what now. No. No. No no.” Bill shakes her head.

“Bill you'll be perfectly safe. For one day only I've set a force field around the university so she can't get out without electrocuting herself, which is set so it would knock her out. Not to mention I will be tracking her all day. It's a test really.” The Doctor points out.

“I wouldn't hurt you anyway. You brought me my bear Romsfeld.” Missy smiles at Bill, causing her to wonder if she should be relived that Missy doesn't want to kill her or still remain afraid.

“It's still not fair.” The Master protests.

“Ohh your not staying in The Vault.” The Doctor glances toward him.

“Seriously?” The Master looks ever so slightly smug.

“No, of course not. I'm doing Tardis repairs. You will be assisting me with that.” The Doctor grins and the four split off, in annoyance, The Master tugs sharply on Missy’s hair in passing, who turns to snarl at him.

“Did you just touch my squirrel?”

“God I am so confused.” Bill groans as the Master and Missy begin to argue about the consequences of tugging Missy’s ‘squirrel’. Unaware that her day is about to get much, much weirder…

 

Later…

 

 

 

 

“So you actually worked at a school once yeah?” Bill comments as she walks along side Missy.

“I did. I was the deputy head. Headteacher almost, when the pillock who was headmaster decided it would be clever to watch a video of a geriatric man manipulating his scrotum to song during a school mock exam. Yet somehow the idiot remained in power.” She mutters.

“Right. I don't even want to know why he was watching that or how he even got his job back. Sounds like a right weirdo.” Bill notes.

“Ohh he was. Idiot mainly, I mean, hours later upon getting his job back. He decided to spike the punch at the school disco with alcohol.” She rolls her eyes.

“I bet your glad you're not there now.” Bill looks to her.

“Oh believe me, I am. I was only there because of a slight miscalculation. I believed it was the school in which this friend of the Doctor’s was working at. Yet whilst she didn't have a permanent job there, she did used to do cover lessons. Ohh you should have seen her face when she saw that I was the deputy head.” Missy says with a cackle.

“What friend was this?” Bill frowns.

“Her name was Clara. Something happened to her that the Doctor won't tell me about however, my younger self said he met a woman named Clara who had a Tardis of her own. I'd definitely bet on it being the same Clara.” Missy replies.

“To be fair I would to.” Bill nods just as Missy swears suddenly, yanking Bill to one side upon seeing something horrific.

“What?” Bill questions in confusion.

“That's them. The teachers I used to work with and some of the pupils. Off course they'd all still hang around each other.” Missy mutters with a roll of her eyes.

“Really? That's them? Ohh my god. We have got to go and say hello.”

“I don't care if I have the spend the rest of my existence in The Vault I will…”

“Hi!” Bill calls just as Missy is about to drag her away.

“Holy shit.” One of the boys calls just as one of the older men screams a high pitched ‘jesus’ and all but jumps on top of the man and woman beside him.

“Ghost! Alfie. It's the ghost of Pickwell. Ohh my god.” He cries.

“So, when you kept insinuating you were being haunted by Pickwell, you weren't being a twat then?” Another boy winces.

“Mitchell.” 

“It was Mitchell who said you were in hell.” The chubby lad winces.

“Shut up!” The boy, Mitchell snaps.

“Man, I don't even know this woman and this is some messed up shit.” Says the girl whom has her arm linked with Mitchell’s. 

“It was also Mitchell who came up with the Chicken Prank.” A boy in a wheelchair comments.

“So, yeah. He's your unfinished business. Ok, ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come up with the whole a bear ripped your face off… I had to break the news of your death to the children somehow… Oh god…” 

“Ohh for the love of… I'm not dead alright. I faked my death and moved away to get away from you lot.” Missy sighs to Bill’s further confusion.

“So you're not a demon from hell then?” The boy in the wheelchair enquires.

“No. I am not.” She replies sharply.

“So, your supposed suicide was just a bit of banter then?”

“If you insist on using that term, Mr Fraser then yes.” Missy responds.

“You let us believe you had committed suicide.” The woman besides the man, Bill thinks was called ‘Alfie’ glares at her.

“Yes I did. He knew the truth.” She nods toward Alfie.

“Thanks Pickwell, thanks a lot.” He groans.

“Just putting this out there. The whole fake committing suicide and disappearing off the face of the earth for years has really done you wonders, looking good.” The man, whom Bill assumes must be the weirdo headmaster Missy was talking about remarks and it takes everything in Bill not to laugh out loud.

“You got a thing for Pickwell or sommit sir?” Mitchell sniggers.

“Well not back then but right now...”

“Please stop there before you say something you regret or she makes you regret.” Alfie groans.

“Well, despite everything. I am happy you're alive.” The woman continues.

“Ohh please, Rosie. Enough with the pleasantries.” Missy sighs.

“I told you, everyone really missed you.” Alfie smiles at her as the five kids glare at him.

“Everyone except, the majority of my class. The rest of which though will probably be happy to see you.” He continues.

“We’re all spending Christmas together and despite all of our differences, this is a new start. We would really love it if you would join us, Isobel.” Rosie looks to her.

“Well. I would…”

“She um. She can't. We've already made plans.” Bill interjects quickly, squeezing Missy’s arm as she does so.

“Family event.” Bill continues.

“You've got a family now. That's…”

“Terrifying.”

“Lovely. Joe.” Rosie scolds him.

“Yeah, um she's my um…” Bill trails off. Completely lost for words for once as she struggles to find some to lie convincingly…

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Who on earth are they?” The Master enquires as he looks at the Tardis screen.

“Pupils Missy used to teach. She was a teacher once remember. I'm glad she's found them again.” The Doctor remarks with a smile as he sees Missy laugh at something one of the group say.

“I knew a teacher. Wonderful woman. Stunningly beautiful… How is it that Missy can run into her old friends and I can't run into that woman?” The Master grumbles.

“Doctor…” He starts.

“No, don't even think about it.” He says.

“Doctor, for Christmas I would like…”

“I am not getting you that poor woman for Christmas.” The Doctor says firmly.

“Can I convince…”

“No.”

“Typical. Just typical.” The Master groans as he kicks the Tardis like a petulant child.

“I can never get what I want!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I am so sorry if this chapter is terrible. I really tried with it and this is the best that came out at the end. This chapter and the previous one might follow on to another one shot that is floating around in my mind currently as I figured I might just write a Christmas chapter where all these characters meet. Thanks again for reading, please comment if you can and seeing as I am lost for ideas, please send any prompts you want.


	6. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master is annoyed by a light in The Vault he enlists Missy's help to take it out of the equation.

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Light

 

“Missy.” The Master starts with a whine.

“What?” She mumbles, lifting her head up off her piano.

“That light is passing me off.” He mumbles.

“What light?” She sighs.

“That one. It just keeps swinging back and forth back and forth. It's doing my head in.” He snaps.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Well, I figured. Seeing as there is two of us. Perhaps you'd be willing to help…”

“You want me to help you?”

“You’re older and wiser…”

“Oi, enough with the old ya twat.” She hisses, sitting up as she does.

“But if it shuts you up and if you promise, never ever to call me old ever again. I will sort the light out for you.” She smiles.

“Done.” The Master agrees.

“Very well then, alright we’ll need to move my bed.”

“You're bed?” The Master frowns.

“Oh, my piano. Sorry.” She smirks wickedly…

 

Moments Later…

 

“A little bit to the left. Up and bit more. I can't get a good grip on it.” Missy protests.

“Up a bit? You're basically standing on my head!”  
“Stand on tiptoes then.” She mutters.

“It's just because, you happen to be a bit on the short side, my dear.”

“I'm not short!” Missy replies indignantly.

“You are though.”

“No, I'm not.” Missy growls.

“Can you just agree with me and get back to pulling that damn light off?”

“I'm tugging on it!”

“Well tug harder!”

“I'll tug something hard in a minute!” She snarls.

“Tiptoes!”

“Fine. Fine! I'll try but you're… a bit on the heavy side.”

“Are you calling me fat?” 

“Well…”

“I am not fat.” Missy hisses.

“You're heavy…”

“Shut up.” She grumbles before returning to her job at trying to remove the light.

“Think I may have…” Missy starts.

“You're about to pull it off? That's a relief.” The Master sighs before suddenly slipping falling off the piano and taking Missy down with him.

A sickening crack sounds out.

Blinking rapidly and lifting his head from the floor, The Master stares up at the ceiling with a smile.

“You got the light off. You pulled it down. Thank you other me.” He smiles at Missy to no response.

“Missy?” He starts, getting to his feet with a slight wince, only to be knocked back down again as Missy throws the light at him.  
“There's ya facking light.” She snaps.

“Ah.” The Master starts, somewhat guessing why Missy violently lobbed the light at him.

As, Missy sits on the ground, her leg at very odd angle.

“Think that might be just a sprain?”

“No, it's broken as are…” She trails off, wincing as she does.

“Three of my ribs.” 

“Are you sure? They could all just be sprained…”

“Their broken.” She grumbles.

“Shit.” The Master mutters.

“Well, you got the light off the ceiling.”

“Do you really think I care about the light right now?” Missy snaps.

“Do you want me to get you the bear?”

“Romsfeld.”

“Romsfeld, yes. The bear?” The Master offers.

“I doubt very much that, that is going to help.” Missy murmurs. 

“Might distract me from the excruciating pain I'm in.” She adds though.

“The Doctor will have an absolute fit when he sees this. I'll put you on the piano.” He moves towards Missy, ignoring her cries of pain as he picks her up and dumps her on the piano.

“Wankpot.” She hisses at him before clutching her chest.

“What? I don't want him to start yelling at us and you'll be fine. It's just three broken ribs and leg, worse case scenario is if you have internal bleeding or puncture a lung.” He shrugs before grabbing a blanket and draping it over Missy.

“But for now, just lie there and don't say a word if anyone comes in, alright. I really don't fancy a lecture right now. I'll see you tomorrow.” He smiles at her before walking away, smiling up at the ceiling.

“Thank god that lights gone.” He says before continuing with what he was doing before the light distracted him.

Whilst Missy squeezes her eyes shut and quietly cries from the indescribable agony she's in.

“Could you keep it down a bit, I'm trying to focus.” The Master sighs after a moment.

“Wanker.” Missy mumbles, burying her head into the piano and continuing to softly cry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please tell me what you all thought of this chapter and if anyone has a prompt please send it, I am lost for ideas :(


	7. Not So Bad After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Missy attempts to get through to The Master that the Vault is really not as bad as he believes it to be. (For the prompt Madam_Violet gave me)

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Not So Bad After All

 

“What are you doing?” Missy murmurs from the piano where she lies, still in pain from her broken ribs and leg.

“Trying to get out of here. Look. This isn't going to work out, for either of us. I absolutely hate it in here and those three piss me off. I mean, I can tolerate the Doctor. The small one pisses me off and I had to live with that Bill woman for ten years and I can tell you this. I felt very cheated when you, the Doctor and the other one showed up and stopped her conversion!” The Master snaps angrily, whilst working on a contraption that would hopefully aid him in escaping the place.

“Oookayyy.” Missy sighs, drawing the word out as she moves, groaning in pain as she does so, to sit so she’s sitting up and facing him.

“You and I need to have a discussion.”

“Can it wait until I get us out of here? I mean, you're coming to. We’ll find that woman in her Tardis and stay with her.”

“Yeah, I'm not doing that.” Missy replies.

“Suit yourself. I don't really care where you go but…”

“We're staying here.”

“No, you're staying here, if that's what you want. I'm getting out of here.”

“No, you're not. You're staying, in here, with me.” Missy says firmly.

“What? Are you going to try and stop me?”

“I'm going to try and convince you…”

“Convince me, god you really have gone soft. You're sounding like him.” He mutters.

“No, I have not gone ‘soft’ as you say. I just want to…” She trails off as The Master gets to his feet, walks over towards Missy and pushes her off the side of the piano.

“There. Will that shut you up?” He snarls at her as she lies on the floor, weeping softly from the pain in her leg and ribs.

Moving to lie on her back, Missy rests her hand against her broken ribs before tilting her head in her younger selfs direction.

“No, I will not ‘shut up’ now stop what you're doing and listen to me.” She grumbles, grabbing onto the leg of the piano to crawl carefully around it so she can face him.

“Listen to me you little shit!” She hisses angrily.

“Why should I?”

“Because, you need a fucking talking to, that's what.” She groans in pain as she tries to face him.

“Like it or not, you and I are both stuck in here. Now, I don't want to be in here much myself. There is so much that I could be doing with my time right now but I'm not. I'm here and so are you and we’re not getting out of here. I mean, what do you think your going to do when you get out there? Steal the Doctor’s Tardis? Because yours is probably still rotting away on that ship from Mondas and let me tell you, Tardis’s are not just going to pop up in this world. Now, you could leave and probably get yourself knocked into your next regeneration by an angry hate mob lead by that Torchwood lot, or UNIT. I could go on. Or just get killed full stop which would not be good for me.”

“Oh yes, you'd be gone. Now that's a thought…”

“Stay here. The Doctor is willing to try with us again. Give us a chance at being his friend again and I. I really want that.” Missy admits.

“Ohh, come off it, Missy. You don't want friendship you want.”

“Maybe one day I'll get both.” She folds her arms.

“No. Never. I will never let you sink that low.” He hisses.

“You do care about him. I know you do. I was you and I know you can remember being him, all those years ago. You know, when another version of the Doctor had white hair. We cared for the Doctor then too. No matter what face we take, no matter how our personalities change, we will always be connected to the Doctor and we will always want to be his friend and if this damn place is what it takes then I'm willing to put up with it and you should to. We get fed, we get to talk to Bill and the Egg, we get presents. It's the best prison I've ever been in and you know it.” She points out.

“You have it easier than I do. The Doctor, Bill, the Egg, they all somewhat like you. They don't like me.” He grumbles.

“Well, you did almost turn Bill into a Cyberman.” She tilts her head to the side.

“I know that. I wish I…” He stops.

“What? You wish you had or you hadn't?” 

“Shut up.” He mutters before looking to his tools.

“You really are planning on staying here, aren't you?” The Master glances at her.

“Yes. Yes I am and you should to. Just think about it, really think about it and stop being such a twat for once in your life and learn to accept that yes, this isn't ideal but it's what you've got. Don't be an idiot for once, alright? You and I have just got to make an effort here." She says firmly as he finally puts down his tools.

“And I'd hide them somewhere if I were you.” She adds as he moves around the Vault like a sulky teenager.

“Could you give us a hand? Like back to the piano. Or the sofa looks pretty appealing right now.” Missy requests as he moves to help her off the ground.

“I probably shouldn't have pushed you off the piano…” The Master attempts an apology.

“Yeah, you really shouldn't have done that.” Missy mutters.

“I know.”

“Seeing as you've now made my injures ten times worse than they already were.” She groans, pinching his arm as she does.

“Ya fucking twat.”

“I probably deserved that one.” 

“Yes, you really did.” Missy laughs through her pain.

“Exactly how badly are you injured?” The Master frowns.

“I'm not sure really, I'm probably going to pass out in a bit though.” She comments as the door opens to The Vault.

“Hiya.” Missy starts.

“Doctor.” The Master mutters.

“I was just… What are you two doing?” He folds his arms.

“Oh, you know. I fell of my piano, dear, it happens. I just wanted some help to a chair.” Missy replies.

“Are you okay?” He looks to her worriedly.

“Yeahhhhh.” Missy says in response. 

“I'm having you another proper bed made.”

“I've got a proper bed!”

“Missy, a piano and a teddy bear is not a proper bed. You shouldn't have let just give you the entire bedroom.” He glares at The Master.

“But we argue less that way.” The Master says, helping Missy sit, who tries not to cry out in pain and her head droops down to her shoulder.

“Missy?” The Doctor moves toward her and she barely even lifts her head in response.

“Don't get your eyebrows in twist but, well, when she fell she broke her leg and several ribs.” The Master says whilst checking his eyeliner in a mirror.

“Wait what.” The Doctor turns to him.

“Yeah, really fell off that piano the wrong way.” The Master nods, deciding that it's probably for the best never to mention the fact that he'd dropped her when getting her to pull the annoying light off the ceiling.

“Okay. You stay here.” He glares at The Master before trying to wake Missy again.

In the end, just picking her up carefully and carrying her toward the door.

“You can't be serious. How is she being let out?” The Master protests.

“That might be because she's seriously injured and neither of you said anything!” The Doctor responds sarcastically as Missy groans, awakening slightly from the excruciating pain of being moved.

“Hurts.” She groans.

“I know sweetheart, I know.” The Doctor replies gently as he carries Missy out of the Vault.

“Well that's just great isn't it!” The Master snaps as he sits down in a chair.

But now he's alone…

Alone at last.

Smirking to himself, he realises that this might not be as bad as he thought!

But then again, he can't deny that there was some truth to Missy’s words.

He could be in a lot worse places than this Vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please do tell me what you thought of this and seeing as I'm still stuck for inspiration if anyone has a prompt please send it :) thanks again for reading


	8. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master spends a day alone in The Vault...

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Alone

 

Missy has been gone a day.

A day of blissful peace to The Master.

Well, that is until the next morning when he is awoken very rudely by loud yelling her knows all to well.

“What did you do to her? What the hell did you do to her?!” Bill snarls at him as she enters behind Nardole.

“Bill.” Nardole starts.

“Nardole he…”

“I know, don't worry. I know. I was planning to have a word myself.” Nardole replies, setting down a trey of food on the table before glaring at The Master.

“Fell of her piano did she? Just like that. That's how she broke her leg, several ribs and has in internal injuries that are so bad that The Doctor thought she'd have to regenerate? Because she won't even wake up?” Nardole says with an even scarier glare than the one Bill has.

“It wasn't my fault.” The Master folds his arms.

“Wasn't it?” Bill snaps at him.

“No.” He grumbles.

“What the. What the hell happened to the ceiling?!” Nardole suddenly exclaims.

“I know you're capable of a lot of things but I never thought you'd risk hurting your future self.” Bill shakes her head at him.

“Stop going on would you? She'll be fine.” He says with a dismissive shake of his hand.

“Really? You know I am so tempted right now to beat the…”

“I wouldn't.” The Master cuts her off.

“Why is that?” Bill growls.

“Because, as you said. Missy isn't in a good place right now and if you were to severely harm me then.” He stops to shrug, a confident, cocky smirk crossing his face.

“Imagine what effect that would have on Missy.”

“Bill just go. Go now, go and cool down someplace.” Nardole suggests as Bill storms off, not wanting to be in the Vault another minute.

“You're a monster.” She hisses at The Master in passing.

“Right well, I'll be off to. But, we will be discussing this another time.” Nardole points to the ceiling.

“Where did the light go?” He questions in such a tone that The Master retrieves it for him, chucking it at him forcibly.

“It was getting on my nerves more than she was. I had to do something.” He mutters as Nardole just shakes his head at The Master before, finally leaving him alone again.

 

Another day goes by and, he doesn't even get food visits from Nardole and Bill.

He actually quite enjoys the peace and quiet.

“What. What are you looking at?” He looks at the purple bear, slumped by Missy’s piano.

“Dick.” He mutters before folding his arms.

Missy probably isn't even hurt that badly. She's probably just milking it to get attention. He thinks to himself as he gets to his feet.

Heading towards the mini fridge, he searches for a snack. Eying the left over soufflé, he decides to eat that. 

Contemplating a day, he knows he will never forget…

In The Past

 

He'd been held captive on Gallifrey at the end of the universe for so long, he'd lost track of the days.

But on this day, he'd finally worked out an escape route, how to collect a Tardis and get the hell off this godforsaken planet.

He'd killed the guard and had even made it to the car park for Tardis’s when he'd run into someone.

“Watch where you're going.” He grumbles.  
“Yeah, sorry.” A female voice had replied.

A voice that came from a woman with big brown eyes.

The Master was instantly intrigued. 

She wasn't a Time Lady. He could just tell that and yet here she is on Gallifrey, coming out from a car park of Tardis’s. 

“What are you?” He found himself asking her, out of curiosity really, he's not sure why.

“What am I? Technically I'm human but I'm stuck between life and death. I've been travelling round in a Tardis with a friend for, so, so long but. I have to come back here. I have to die and I know that.” She answers, a sad look in her big eyes.

“Why? Death is boring. Why do you think you have to die?” He questions.

“Because I do. It's my time, I know it is. I thought. I thought I could keep going like this for as long as I wanted to but I can't. I can't and I understand that now.” She replies firmly.

“So, let me get this straight. You are technically immortal and you want to give that up and die? Stupid girl.” He shakes his head in disbelief.

“Oi, I'm not stupid. I'm not the tiniest bit stupid. I just know what I have to do and I am willing to do it, to be brave.” She says sharply.

“Oh, that I can assure you, my dear. Isn't bravery. It's a waste. A complete waste. Keep traveling, keep having adventures. Just don't do this. It's ridiculous.” He mutters.

“I can't. I can't go back out there, I've seen. I've seen too much. My friend and I got separated. I was alone. I did things. I did really bad things and that's not who I am. I am not a bad person…”

“Darling, you're immortal, you really think that you can always do the right thing? Really? I'm a Time Lord, I would know. I've never really done the right thing and. Take this for an example. There's another Time Lord out there and is so far up his own arse that all he believes he can do is the right thing and, as his acquaintance, childhood friend. I know for a fact that the darkness has tempted my friend and that my friend has done a few questionable things too. It happens. Thankfully, you have all the time in the world to get over it.” He informs her, as she glances up at him.

“What are you doing here?” She sniffs after a moment of silence.

“Discreetly in market for a new Tardis.” He replies.

“Well, mine’s at the end, if you want to have that.” She shrugs.

“The one that looks like a diner? No. No, no. I'm going to have something much cooler then that.” The Master smirks, moving past the woman as he does so.

“Are you still planning on going off to die?” He asks her.

“Yes.” 

“Are you though, really? My dear, death is for other people. People who are not like you and I.” He informs her.

“You sound like someone I've met. She said something like that.” The woman comments.

“Smart words. I think I'd like to meet this woman one day.” The Master says, instantly intrigued.

“No, you really wouldn't. She's a right bitch.” The woman mutters.

The Master would be lying if he said that he wouldn't still want to meet this woman!

“Well. I'm going to take a Tardis and go. Would you like to join me?” He enquires.

“No.” The woman answers.

“What? Seriously, you're not still considering…”

“I already have a Tardis of my own.” She points out.

“So…”

“You have a point. I'm not saying I was wrong, but you do have a point.” She says as she heads back towards her Tardis.

“How about we follow one another? Might take your mind of what you've been considering if you have someone to travel with.” He ends up suggesting for no apparent reason.

“You know what? Fine. I could agree to that.” She replies, standing outside her Tardis as, The Master selects one of his own.

“Good.” The Master retorts, about to head into the new Tardis, when he turns back for a moment.

“What's your name?” He asks the woman.

“Clara.” She replies.

“Clara Oswald.”

Now...

Jolted from the memory, the Master smirks down at the soufflé.

“After all you saw and learnt, you still couldn't cook one of these properly.” He remarks, almost expecting to be whacked around the head and called names.

Nothing but silence.

It's brilliant not to have Missy around.

He's alone so he know he can admit this to himself. Admit that, whilst she did somewhat annoy him he didn't actually mind Bill.

It was ten years after all and she was one of the only people to ever show him true kindness.

He would like Clara to be here though. She was different, intriguing.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't concern him that Missy hates her and, from the stories they told one another that Clara hated Missy. 

That’s what happens when everyone meets each other at the wrong time. He thinks to himself as the memory he didn't want hits him.

The day he lost her.

In The Past

 

Parking his Tardis, it is less than five minutes before he hears the doors open.

“Where to next?” The voice of Clara calls as she walks up to him, hugging him tightly from behind.

It had taken several decades, if not longer to get used to Clara being a hugger and several more before he came to the realization that he actually liked them.

“I don't know, my dear. Wherever you want this time.” He replies, gripping her hand with one of his own whilst looking to his console.

“Random planet? Random time?” She suggests.

“That sounds like a plan.” He agrees as she kisses his cheek before releasing him and starting to head back.

“I'll race you.” She grins, as he kisses her hand before letting her go, watching her head to the door.

“No cheating.” She warns him sternly.

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

“And try not to crash this time, your driving is not…”

“My driving is perfectly fine.” The Master sighs, with a slight smirk.

“We’ll see about that then.” Clara retorts, waving goodbye before disappearing.

The Master smiles as he watches her go.

Not knowing that, that would be the last time he would ever lay eyes on her again…

Now...

 

The Master pulls himself out of his thoughts.

He'd crashed his bloody Tardis on to the Mondas ship then, destroyed the dematerialization circuit. He couldn't get off the ship and the power in his Tardis went down before he could properly explain to Clara where he had ended up and what had happened.

He'd been thrown into a random part of space because of his Tardis, far away from where he was racing Clara.

He lost her…

He spent so long on that ship in a fowl mood because of it.

The Doctor unfortunately was right.

He never could drive. 

He enjoys being alone, he really does.

But, he's found out that when he's alone, memories like this come back to haunt him.

He really wishes they wouldn't.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Opening her eyes, Missy smiles slightly.

She's not in The Vault, she's nowhere familiar at all. Not even the Tardis.

No, she's in her home. Yes, this is her home. How could she forget?

On a planet she took over. It had similar coloring to Gallifrey.

That's why she's chosen to take over it, she remembers.

How could she forget that? She wonders to herself.

It's almost like Gallifrey, except she's in charge.

Not the bunch of egotistical-wankpotted-so-far-up-their-own-arses-fucking twats that do run Gallifrey.

She's in charge of a planet.

She likes that, when she takes over a planet and can lead it and scare the shit out of people into following her every command. No, she loves it.

Almost as much as she loves her daughter… Wait. No, she doesn't have a daughter.

Not anymore anyway…

She died. Died in her arms ohh so long ago. No, she's forgetting again. Her daughter is still dead.

This is her other daughter, her baby.

She never thought she would have any more children, or that she'd want one and she didn't, she remembers. It just happened.

Wait, this is all so confusing. None of that has happened. This isn't real, is it?

Her daughter is dead and she never had anymore…

The sound of crying fills her ears and she's on her feet before she knows it, moving to where the sound is coming from.

It's annoying her. She wants it to stop but another part of her says that it isn't that annoying and before anymore thoughts can race through her mind, she is standing in front of a crib, which a little baby is looking up at her from with wide blue eyes.

What on earth is this thing doing in her…

No, this is her baby, a part of her brain tells her as she finds herself lifting the now no longer crying baby out of the crib and into her arms.

The baby somewhat smiles up at her, keeping its wide eyes on Missy as she looks down at it and the baby looks up at her, a happy look on its face.

No, her face. How could she possibly forget? Missy wonders as she remembers her baby’s Gallifreyan name and Sally, the Earth name she had settled on.  
“How could I ever forget you?” Missy coos down at her baby.

“I love you.” She murmurs as Sally just smiles up at her…

 

Meanwhile…

 

“What is going on inside her head?” The Doctor questions aloud as he looks down at Missy’s unconscious form, whilst standing in the infirmary, having not left her for a moment since he brought her here.

The Tardis makes a noise that almost indicates a person shrugging.

“No use.” He shakes his head at his Tardis before walking back over to Missy’s side and sliding his hand into hers.

“She still…” The voice of Nardole comes from behind.

“She's alive and still Missy.” The Doctor murmurs.

“You're not going to leave her are you?” He questions.

“Never.” The Doctor replies.

“Well. Um. I think I sort of found out how she's ended up like this.” Nardole winces. 

The Doctor turns to him as Nardole just shakes the broken light at him.

A disbelieving look crosses The Doctor’s face in an instant.

“What the…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I am so sorry if this chapter is terrible I tried I really did but this is the end result and I'm not sure if it's any good. Please do tell me what you all thought of this chapter and seeing as I'm lost for ideas now send prompts if you like. Thanks again so much for reading :)


	9. The Master & Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds herself trapped in The Vault with The Master...

I don't own Doctor Who

 

The Master & Bill

 

Walking into The Vault, Bill puts down The Master’s food trey and sighs.

She and Nardole have been left to do extra jobs for Vault maintenance since The Doctor hasn’t left Missy’s side and Bill, is guessing probably won't until she wakes up.

Bill doesn't mind that. She knows that The Doctor loves Missy but, she isn't the biggest fan of having to see The Master’s stupid round face every day.

He doesn't even thank or greet her when she enters with his food.

Too preoccupied with a drawing.

One, he apparently is not satisfied with, seeing as he soon launches a piece of paper to join the hundreds of others that almost cover Missy’s bear.

Romsfeld. Bill corrects herself. The bears’s name is Romsfeld.

It would probably upset Missy to see her bear in this state when she wakes up. Bill thinks to herself as, picking up the bin, she walks across the room, picking up the pieces of paper and putting them in the bin.

One slightly unfolded one catches her eye.

The drawing is of a woman.

A beautiful woman, by the looks of it. Bill thinks to herself.

Actually, the woman is familiar too. She swears she's seen a picture of this woman before.

“Is this Lucy?” Bill wants to smack herself the moment the words have left her mouth.

Why did she say something? She questions herself and her sanity all in one go.

The Master looks toward her, almost as if registering her presence for the first time.

“What?” He frowns at her.

“Well, you. Mr. Razor. He mentioned that he had a wife and that she died a long time ago. Is this her? Or was that a lie to?” Bill continues.

“No and no. No that wasn't a lie, I really did have a wife named Lucy. I may have left out the part where she killed me and then tried to blow me up when I was resurrected but I didn't lie about her existence and no. That is not her. That's of someone else.” He murmurs.  
“Look. Don't you have other things to be doing?” He glares at her.

“Yeah. I do. Do you really think I actually want to be down here?” Bill glares at him as she marches toward the Vault door.

The Vault door that has just begun to swing shut.

“No. No, no!” Bill groans as she races toward it.

“Shit.” She moans, resting her head against it.

She forgot that the door was on a timer that Nardole had made for it recently.

“Nardole!” She cries, banging on the door.

“Nardole!” She yells again, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Doctor!” She yells in her desperation.

“You genuinely think he is going to leave…”

“Shut up.” Bill snarls at him, continuing to bang on the door for a good ten minutes.

It's an extra ten minutes before she gives in completely and a further twenty as she paces up and down the Vault before finally throwing herself onto the nearest sofa.

“This is reminding me a little bit of old times. You, me…” The Master smirks as Bill glares at him.

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” 

 

Later…

 

An hour later and Bill has moved herself to the other side of The Vault.

This is not how she had planned her day to go at all.

All the haunting and horrible thoughts of the ten years she’d spent down that spaceship with The Master coming back to her.

She doesn't feel safe in here. Not with him… Not after what he'd done…

“Clara.” He speaks up, causing Bill to jump.

“What now?” She turns her head in his direction.

“The woman I was drawing. Her name is Clara.” He replies.

“Wait… Didn't Mr. Razor… You, have a picture of her on you desk back at…” Bill trails off.

“So what if I did?” He snaps at her, causing Bill to wince.

“Yes.” He mutters in a softer tone.

“Did we ever talk about her?” Bill questions. It is hard to remember every conversation had with the only person she would talk to during the ten years of hell. 

“Once or twice. I don't particularly like talking about her.” He murmurs.

“Why not?” Bill asks, hating herself for being intrigued.

“Because I lost her and she… She was. We traveled together. Well, technically. We both had Tardis’s we’d travel alongside each other and meet up whenever and wherever we landed.” He grumbles.

“Wait. So, let me get this straight. There's a person out there, that you actually give a damn about?” Bill looks shocked at the thought.

“Yes.” The Master mumbles.

“So, she was like your… Actually. I don't think I even want to know.” Bill holds her hands up as she gets to her feet, heading toward a kettle.

“But it's nice to know there's someone out there that, in your own way, you do care about.” Bill shrugs.

“Missy doesn't.” He mutters.

“What?” Bill frowns at him.

“Everything went wrong. We've all met at the wrong times and now Missy and I are in the same timeline it's really messed things up. Missy technically met Clara first at some point and the two hated each other and yet, when I met her it was for the first time for me but at the wrong time.” He sighs.

“Wow. How does that even work out?” Bill frowns.

“The universe being an arsehole I'm guessing.” The Master shrugs.

“As whilst I… Admire Clara.”

“You were so going to say something else then.” Bill can't help but smirk.

“No I wasn't.”

“Yes you were.”

“Shut up.” He mumbles before sighing.

“Missy hates her and Clara hates Missy and even though it is easy to forget. Missy is me. Well, eventually but that's not the point. The point is I can't imagine hating her and what on earth are you doing?” The Master tilts his head towards Bill.

“I'm making tea.” Bill admits, unable to stop the smirk that crosses her face.

“Do you want the good tea, or the bad tea?” 

 

Later…

 

It's several hours later before Nardole realises that Bill is trapped in The Vault.

Yet what he finds surprises him even more.

“What on earth?” He starts as he opens the doors to the Vault only to see The Master and Bill sat upon the same sofa chatting and even laughing whilst making their way through a large pot of tea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading I hope this chapter is alright. I am completely lost for ideas and I hate that so much so I hope I can work something out soon. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, if anyone has a prompt send it and thanks again for reading :)


	10. The Doctor Goes Ape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Missy takes a bad turn, Bill and The Master decide to do something for her in The Vault, meanwhile The Doctor is preparing to rage...

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Doctor Goes Ape

 

The Vault is driving him insane. 

That's the only thing The Master is certain of right now.

He knew it was slowly damaging his mental state but now it is definitely driving him insane, seeing as in the early hours of the morning, he has conjured up an image of Clara and is talking to her.

“You know you're probably just feeling lonely.” The image of Clara says from where she lies beside him on his bed.

“Yes. I miss you.” He mutters. He can admit that now, seeing as this Clara isn't even real.

“Well, I'm not here.” She points out.

“I'm well aware.” He grumbles.

“And neither is Missy. I mean, she annoys the hell out of you but she was someone to talk to in here, or insult.” She tilts her head to the side.

“I miss insulting her.” He retorts.

“Nah, you just miss having someone to talk to. I mean, you've made somewhat progress with Bill again, that's good.” She smiles.

“That was unexpected.” He remarks.

“It was a good thing.” She replies firmly.

“Darling, a good thing would be me getting out of this Vault.” He mumbles.

“You know you can't do that…”

“Yes I can. I am The Master, I can do anything.” He states before sighing.

“Except finding my way back to you.”

“Who knows. Maybe we’ll see each other again.” She shrugs.

“Clara.” He starts, for a moment forgetting she is just a figment of his imagination and reaching out for her, only for her to disappear the second her face is almost in his hands.

“Who were you talking to?” The confused voice of Bill’s fills the air.

“Myself.” The Master mumbles, rolling over.

“Go away.” He grumbles.

“Figured I'd come and say goodbye before The Doctor kills you.” Bill shrugs.

“What do you mean?” The Master tilts his head toward Bill.

“Missy took a turn for the worst last night.” Nardole admits grimly.

“Yeah and just so you know, the Doctor wanted to come down here and well, have a word with you about what's happened but seeing as it was a pretty bad turn she took, he decided to stay with Missy.” Bill adds.

“I bet you wish you hadn't started messing with that light now.” Nardole murmurs under his breath.

“I’m not sorry for how she ended up. That light was annoying as hell. More annoying than her. Ok, I probably shouldn't have pushed her off the piano the next day…”

“You did what?” Bill folds her arms.

“Blimey. Right, I'll be back.” Nardole starts to back away.

“Where are you going?” The Master snaps. Nardole not answering as he exits the Vault.

“Wouldn't ask.” Bill shrugs her shoulders, having a pretty good idea where Nardole’s gone and knowing it probably won't end well for The Master if she's right.

“She'll be fine. The Doctor worries too much just because he has a little crush on her.” The Master retorts.

“There is that.” Bill tilts her head to the side slightly.

“But she was in a bad way last night. Apparently the Doctor was afraid that she wasn't even going to be able to regenerate.” Bill winces.

“She’ll be fine.” The Master repeats, shaking his hand at Bill.

“Soon be back in here annoying the hell out of me.” He grumbles.

“Never push her off a piano again.” Bill warns him.

“Not my fault that she sleeps on that thing.”

“Wait, wait wait. She sleeps on the piano? Doesn't she have a bed.” Bill folds her arms.

“Yes but we got on each other's nerves so she moved herself to the piano.” The Master retorts as Bill looks around the Vault, eying the far end of the Vault with an idea forming in her mind.

“I've got an idea.” She states.

“Oh god.” The Master practically groans.

“Don't start complaining because, I'm going to need your help.”

Later…

 

“God that was hard work.” Bill groans as she and The Master finally position Missy’s double bed in the far corner of The Vault, right by the fake windows.

“Why are we doing this again?” The Master mutters.

“Because eventually Missy is going to come back here and she can't sleep on the piano and if you think about it, The Doctor may not kill you if he sees that we've done this for her.” Bill points out.

“Not a bad plan. Especially if it gets him off my back.” The Master retorts.

“Bring the bear over here. We’ll make this all nice for her.” Bill smiles as reluctantly The Master drags Romsfeld toward the area they are making for Missy.

“She likes colorful fluffy things.” The Master.

“We should go out shopping.” Bill retorts.

“Now that is a good idea.” The Master grins.

“Wait. Damn you can't leave.” Bill sighs.

“I'll go. You wait here for me.” She decides, exiting The Vault as The Master just plops down on the nearest chair.

“Don't look at me like that.” He grumbles at the image of Clara he summons to mind.

 

Later…

 

“How much do you think she needs woman?” The Master exclaims as Bill drags at least over ten bags filled to the brim with different things into The Vault.

“There's some stuff for both of you.” Bill retorts.

“You do have your uses.” The Master smirks as Bill throws something at him.

“Ooh jelly babies.” The Master smirks at the bag Bill had thrown at him.

“They're to share between you and Missy. There's more where that came from to, in that bag I think. Go put all that in the cupboards.” She instructs.

“Yes ma’am.” The Master nods frowning as Bill pulls out several large plastic things.

“What is that?” The Master raises an eyebrow at her.

“Lights. Lights that can be nailed to the wall. They were in the shape of stars, I thought they were pretty.” Bill shrugs.

“They look nothing like stars.” The Master protests.

“Yes they do. Come on, put the snacks away and then come and help me.” Bill commands.

“They only reason I'm doing this is in hope that he doesn't decide to murder me.”

“It's the Doctor he won't hurt you. Well, he won't kill you. I mean if he kills you, he'll kill Missy.” Bill reminds him before holding out the instructions.

“You know how to read these things?”

 

Later…

 

“You know what, I think we've done a wonderful job.” Bill nudges The Master as the exhausted pair look at the work they've done.

The designated corner now has Missy’s double bed there, several lights in the shape of blue stars fixed to the wall around it. A bedside cabinet by the bed and the bed itself which is covered in soft fluffy blankets and showered in soft plushy unicorns and teddy bears with Romsfeld sat at the very end of the bed.

The Master had even told Bill to go buy a couple of rugs to place around Missy’s bed area remembering a week where Missy would do nothing but complain about their being no carpet in The Vault.

“She’ll like it.” The Master says with confidence just as the door opens.  
“Hey Doctor, do you want to see what we've…”

“Bill. I've left an example essay question upstairs for you. Could you please go and do it. I just want to have a chat with him.” He glances toward The Master.

“Don't kill him.” Bill warns The Doctor.

“It's just a chat Bill, an innocent chat.” The Doctor replies, smiling warmly at her until the moment she has left the door.

“Can we do this tomorrow? I'm really tired. I've had a long day and I was just about to go to bed.” The Master chuckles, beginning to walk away from the Doctor.

“Get back here.” The Doctor says in a warning tone of voice.

“Morning. Right now I just want to lie down and fantasise.” The Master yawns, continuing to walk away.

“GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!” The Doctor bellows at The Master.

“Woah, calm down Grandad.” The Master smirks at The Doctor’s rage.

“I'm here. Just get it over with. I actually wanted to show you.” The Master pauses, sitting down for a moment.

“Stand up.” The Doctor glares at him.

“Come on.” The Master tries to reason with him.

“I'm telling you to fucking stand up you round faced fucking bastard!” He swears loudly at him.

“Is this about Missy?” The Master guesses.

“Yes. Yes it is about Missy. You're not as dumb as you look are you, actually forget I said that. You're still fucking dumb aren't you? You're a fucking Time Lord for fucks sake. It should be in you're fucking realms of comprehension to actually use the fucking brain you were born with but you didn't did you?!” The Doctor snarls at him.

“Actually I did. It was a good plan. I didn't actually intend to drop Missy.” The Master starts to interject.

“But you did. You fucking did didn't you? And instead of telling me or Nardole what did you do? You fucking left her to suffer. Let her injuries get worse and then. Then you thought. Ohh you know what will be really clever? Pushing her off the fucking piano a day or more later! For fucks sake, I mean are you so dense?”

“Doctor!” A familiar Scottish voice fills the air.

“Ah, hey sis. Can you ehh, give him your own version of the events so he doesn't kill me!” The Master calls toward the Vault door where a very startled, bewildered and shocked Nardole and Bill stand beside Missy, who is barely even managing to stay on her feet.

“No just shut up all the shouting woke me up.” She grumbles.

“Ooh nice bed. Think I'll just lie down now. Ok? Both of you shut up.” Missy mumbles staggering towards her newly decorated bed area and collapsing on the bed.

“Night night.” She calls sweetly before passing out.

“Uh, don't you think it's nice how he did all that up for her? I mean, it was all his idea. I only got the stuff.” Bill starts quietly as the shocked Doctor looks between the now unconscious Missy, The Master and the bed area he hasn't noticed.

“You did this?” He looks to The Master.

“Yeah, yes I did do this.” The Master says, giving Bill a grateful look as The Doctor moves quickly toward Missy.

“Thank you.” He mouths to Bill.

“No worries. Just you know, still waiting for my apology. You know the one where you apologise for almost turning me into a Cyberman?”

“Don't push it.” He mouths back but smiles all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this was inspired by the most recent thing I saw Peter Capaldi in and a clip on YouTube called 'The Doctor Goes Ape On The Master' and for once I actually have plans for the next chapter!!! Spoiler alert: There's gonna be a time jump, a mission and a familiar face is going to show up again. Thanks again for reading and please do tell me what you all thought :)


	11. Change Of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor decides to give Missy & The Master a new test and a new test involves a brand new adventure for all of them...

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Change Of Scenery 

 

Bill Pott’s day actually started off pretty normally.

It was a boring Monday morning and she was at work, cooking chips.

She makes a mental note to save some for The Master and Missy.

Heading toward the kitchen, she thinks about how much more exciting her evening will be. 

Having a meal with three Time Lords and a Nardole is always interesting and it has become a tradition during the last six months.

Everything's quite peaceful to be fair.

Yeah, The Master and Missy are still a handful but even The Master seems to be accepting his fate.

To be fair, despite the fact Bill really doesn't want to admit it, they've kinda rekindled their friendship.

Yes, she's not over the whole ‘he nearly turned her into a Cyberman’ thing but she doesn't want to kill him anymore and they do drink tea together sometimes and chat.

Something tapping her shoulder causes her to jump.

“For… Heather….” Bill trails off as she turns to see the beautiful woman with the star in her eye behind her.

“Hello Bill.” She says softly, wiping some water off of her face.

“You're back.” Bill whispers.

“I said I would be, didn't I?” She says softly.

“Yep.” Bill nods as Heather kisses her.

She remembers the last time she saw Heather. It was on the Mondasiam ship. 

They'd won the war against the Cyberman, The Master had been getting angsty and Missy kept knocking him out. The Doctor was panicking. 

He'd used his sonic to extend the battery of Bill’s cybernetic heart so she could go to different floors.

The only problem was, he couldn't do that would allow Bill to leave the ship without it breaking. Not even in the Tardis.

He’d argued with Nardole, Missy and The Master about it for several days before Bill had started crying.

To be fair, she'd been crying a lot those days but this time. It wasn't her tears.

It was Heather.

She had returned to Bill and she fixed her. Restored her to how she was.

‘It was just atoms’ Heather had said.

She had saved Bill’s life.

Yet, to be fair. The most important part of that whole experience was the first kiss she and Heather had shared.

Yeah the reactions hadn't been what she'd expected.

The Master nearly threw up.

Missy had been shaking her head.

The Doctor muttered something about an Amy and a Rory.

Nardole had clapped.

“I missed you.” Heather says as she pulls away.

“I missed you to.” Bill grins.

Her day has definitely got a lot more interesting!

 

Later…

 

When the working day is done, Bill and Heather head up to the Doctor’s office. Only to hear yelling.

“No. Absolutely not. No!” Nardole is yelling.

“They're Time Lords. They'd be useful for a mission like this and come on Nardole. I know I could leave Missy alone in the Vault but I am not leaving him in the Vault and going off in my Tardis. They can come with us. It can be a test. A good test. It will be a long one after all I'm guessing, it's doing a good job of disguising itself, whatever it is.” The Doctor rambles on.

“NO!” Nardole yells loudly.

“Okay. Guys what's happening?” Bill frowns entering the office with Heather at her side.

“The Doctor is being stupid! Oh hi, Bill’s aliens girlfriend.” Nardole shouts before smiling at Heather.

“Heather.” The Doctor nods politely towards her, before glaring at Nardole.

“This is happening. It's happening now.”

“No it's not!” Nardole yells.

“Bill.” The Doctor turns to her.

“Will you and Heather please fetch The Master and Missy for me?” He requests.

“Yeah okay, why?” Bill frowns.

“All will be revealed.” The Doctor grins.

“No it will not!” Nardole hisses.

“Oh yes it will. We’ll be in the Tardis!” The Doctor calls as Bill glances towards Heather.

“Do you have any idea what's happening?” Bill frowns.

“I don't.” Heather replies before vanishing in a pool of water.

Bill sighs.

“Heather. You could have just taken the stairs with me.”

 

Later…

 

“Doctor. Doctor do you have any idea what I just endured?” The Master yells as he storms through the Tardis doors.

“It was so funny. You should have seen you’re face.” Missy cackles, leaning against the Tardis door.

“What happened?” The Doctor frowns.

“Well. Basically, I entered the Vault through the doors, like a normal person but considering my… Heather, is not a normal person. She entered through the sink in the bathroom.”

“What? She can't just get into the Vault. Doctor!” Nardole cries in horror.

“It's just Heather, it's fine.” The Doctor shakes a hand at him.

“Continue.” He looks to Bill.

“I think I will well, you see. I was raiding the fridge and he was having a bath. Well, he was getting out of said bath and that one suddenly appears from the sink. He slipped on all the water and screamed like a little girl. It was hilarious!” Missy sniggers.

“Show it to me again!” Bill requests.

“What do you mean by that?” Nardole folds his arms.

“I filmed it for Snapchat.” Missy replies.

“Snapchat? You're letting her have Snapchat now?” Nardole glares at the Doctor.

“It makes her happy.” The Doctor shrugs before smirking.

“Can I see the video?”

“That video is being deleted. Right now.” The Master hisses.

“No can do I'm afraid. I sent it to the Tardis.” Missy mouths to everyone.

“No.” The Master starts to shake his head.

“Oh it just came in.” The Doctor jogs toward the control panel.

“Ok. I think he might be getting ready to kill us all. Why is it that you summoned us all here Doctor?” Heather asks, the calmest out of all of them.

“Ah yes. We’re going on an adventure.”

“No we are most certainly not…”

“Nardole. I am the Time Lord I'm the one in charge. We are going on this mission. All of us, together. It's going to be fun.”  
“This another test. Darling, I didn’t want to be the one to say this but the last test you carried out. She basically died.” Missy retorts, gesturing at Bill.

“No harm will come to Bill.” Heather says firmly.

“This test is a little bit different. We’re going to be going undercover in a university.” The Doctor grins.

“Isn't that what you're doing now?” Bill frowns.

“This university is in the future. In a completely different country. A warm one. I've been taking notes of mysterious deaths and disappearances and well. I wanted to check it out but, from the inside. Which is why, we’re going. Now. Let me explain your roles.” The Doctor grins basically bouncing about with excitement.

“Bill and Heather. You are the new members of the kitchen staff.” The Doctor points to them.

“So, I’m still making chips? I'm already liking this more than the first test.” Bill smiles.

“Nardole because you have given me far too much attitude about all of this. You are taking the role as janitor.” He smirks as both Missy and The Master laugh, high fiving one another.

“And what are those two doing?” Bill frowns.

“Hopefully cleaning toilets and staying out of trouble.” Nardole grumbles.

“No, no, no. They and myself are the three new professors joining the university.” The Doctor grins.

“Not bad.” Missy nods.

“Yeah um, but if you're going undercover. Isn't ‘The Doctor and The Master’ going to be a bit of a giveaway?” Bill frowns.

“We’ll have different identities. I shall be known as Professor John Smith. He will be known as Professor Yana...”

“Professor Yana? I hated being him. The old one. Can't I be...”

“No.” The Doctor holds his hand up to shut him up before looking to Missy.

“No, no, you're not giving her the Saxon name.” The Master says firmly.

“Yeah, I don't want that. I think personally we should just not have any references to that whatsoever. If I have to be in disguise I'll be Professor Tremas.” Missy says firmly.

“Right so, I know Saxon was your prime minister name, Yana was that human professor you hated being, don't think you mentioned ‘Tremas’.” Bill interjects.

“It's an anagram of Master.” Missy smirks.

“Okay, so we've got our identities sorted. Now for clothes. I'm fine, Bill, Heather and Nardole are fine but you two need to change.” The Doctor points toward Missy and the Master.

“Blimey, first time he’ll have changed clothes in months.” Nardole says whilst glancing toward the Master.

“I can hear you, you know.” He snaps at him.

“Go.” The Doctor sighs as Missy rests her hands on her hips.

“Why should I change?” 

“Because normal people don't tend to go around dressed like Mary Poppins?” Bill frowns.

“Exactly. Off you go.” The Doctor smirks at Missy who glares at him.

“I'm starting to get annoyed with this already.” She growls.

“We’re calling this off now. It's too much of a risk.” Nardole growls at The Doctor.

“They've both changed. They might surprise us.” Bill points out.

“I'm liking your optimism.” The Doctor smiles before keying in the coordinates and sending the Tardis to their destination…

 

Later…

 

“That was a bit bumpy.” The Master remarks as he rejoins everyone in the koan controls room.

“You don't get to comment on my driving, seeing as you can't drive full stop.” The Doctor says, nodding in approval at the dark smart suit the Master had chosen for himself.

“Where's Missy?” Bill frowns.

“Taking absolutely forever in there.” The Master sighs.

“Shut up ya twat.” Missy calls as she enters the room.

“Ohh bloody hell.” Nardole groans at the sight of her. Already knowing that things are not going to go to plan.

Missy appears, wearing skin tight black leather trousers, long, black incredibly high high heeled boots and a floaty black shirt that has just a few too many buttons undone. Her hair is down in thick brown curls and her lips are painted blood red.

“Looking good, sis.” The Master remarks.

The Doctor and Bill are just stood with their mouths hanging open.

“What?” Missy smirks, but the smirk lets them all know that, she knows exactly what she's doing.

“Oi.” Heather scolds Bill, smacking her arm lightly.

“Oh, one of my rings has fallen off.” Missy sighs, bending down, deliberately slowly to pic It up.

Heather shields Bill’s eyes with her hand, whilst The Doctor almost loses his footing.

“Well. Are we nearly there yet?” Nardole calls to break the rather uncomfortable silence!

 

Much Later…

 

“I'm liking this already. We've had no raised eyebrows getting in here and there's a party tonight. I say we've arrived just in time.” The Master smirks, reclining on his new office chair.

“We’re not here to enjoy ourselves or to party. This is a test for both of you and to solve a crisis. Okay?” The Doctor speaks sternly.

“But we will be going to the party right?” Bill frowns.

“Yes, of course. To get used to the place. To see if we find anything suspicious, you know. Shouldn't you two be getting a tour of the kitchens?” The Doctor raises an eyebrow at her.

“Oh we've done that.” Heather replies kindly.

“Okay. So the trackers are ready. Checked once. Checked about fifty times really.” Nardole smiles upon entering the room. Two silver bracelets in hand.

“What are those? They're a bit plain.” Missy remarks.

“Well, get used to it because you and you are going to be wearing these the entire time Miss.” Nardole replies sharply.

“Here it's Professor Tremas not ‘Miss’.” Missy mutters with a smirk.

“Said this was a bad idea.” Nardole glowers at the Doctor who, takes one of the bracelets from Missy and clasps it around her wrist.

“You know we could cut our hands off.” The Master remarks.

“And regenerate a new one.” Missy adds.

“There's a force field in these preventing you from doing such a thing and why would you anyway?” The Doctor frowns.

“To escape?” The Master rolls his eyes at him.

“I wasn't going to.” Missy admits under her breath. 

The Doctor still here's anyway and he smiles widely at her response.

“Now these have trackers, cameras and audio in these so. I'm going to be checking all features every hour. Every half an hour even. So behave yourselves.” Nardole glares at The Master and Missy before departing.

“Doctor, I know you want me to try and be good but the minute my sentence is up. I am going to take pleasure in dismantling him…”

“Missy!” The Doctor groans followed by an angry hiss.

“I heard that! I told you this was a bad idea!”

 

Sometime Later…

 

“So, a party’s going to be fun. Have you been to a party before? I mean…” Bill trails off, smiling over at Heather as they get ready for the nights events.

“Sometimes I'll drop in on one.” Heather replies.

“Well, I bet this one is going to be epic and well, it will be me and you. So. I think it's going to be awesome.” Bill grins.

“How should we introduce ourselves to people?” Heather enquires.

“Uh. I think we get to keep our original names. I mean, Bill and Heather ain't going to raise many eyebrows I don't think and we can just be like. Hey. We’re the new kitchen staff.” Bill grins.

“I meant. Should we introduce ourselves as girlfriends?” Heather glances toward her causing Bill to drop the earrings in her hands.

“You’d. You’d be um. You'd be cool with that?” Bill whispers in shock and joy both at the same time.

“Of course I would. You are my girlfriend Bill. You’re the only woman I'd want to call my girlfriend.” Heather admits with a sweet smile.

“Well. I'm one hundred and ten percent sure I want to be your girlfriend to.” Bill grins as the two women share a kiss.

Bill in that moment knowing two things for certain.

One, that she's pretty sure she and Heather are going to be extremely late for this party.

Two: How did she get so lucky?

 

The Party

 

“Nardole. Where is Bill?” The Doctor frowns at him.

“Probably with Heather.” Nardole replies.

“Well. I don't care where they are. I'm going to get a drink.” The Master says as he pushes past them.

“Nardole. Keep an eye on his tracker and make sure he drinks responsibly.” The Doctor sighs.

“Yes sir. Oh and um, probably should keep an eye on that one as well.” Nardole glances towards where Missy is walking towards them. A bottle of something in her hand.

A rather large bottle.

“I like human parties. There's always a large quantity of alcohol. Where are the girls?” Missy asks as she reaches the Doctor’s side. Wearing an even more revealing black shirt than before.

“Um.” The Doctor starts, clearing his throat as he stares at Missy and admires her beauty.

“They're not here yet. Or they are and they've started partying without us.” He shrugs.

“The latter maybe. I mean they are so much younger than us after all.” Missy sighs.

“Probably think we're an embarrassment.” The Doctor notes.

“Well, I'm not.” Missy smirks.

“Oi!” The Doctor shakes his head at her.

“Give me that.” He requests, taking the bottle from her and having a long drink.

“Save some for me.” Missy snatches it back.

“There's plenty Missy. Way more than we probably should have.” The Doctor notes.

“Oh, I have a high tolerance for this stuff and you know that well.” She cackles.

“Missy.” The Doctor sighs.

“I'm better than he was. He we’re probably going to have to keep an eye on if we see him near drink.” Missy remarks as she takes a long swig from the bottle.

“My turn.” The Doctor says moments afterwards.

“Not yet it's not.” Missy says, clutching the bottle to herself.

“Alright. Don't attack me with it.” The Doctor holds his hands up.

“That was one time Theta.” Missy says firmly.

“I had all rights to take that bottle away from you.”

“It was my bottle.” Missy protests.

“It wasn't safe for you to drink then!” The Doctor reminds her.

“I was only going to have a small sip.” Missy grins wickedly.

“Sure you were. Now, my turn.”

“Like hell its your turn.”

“Missy…”

“I will hit you with the bottle again.”

Meanwhile…

 

Taking the first swig of alcohol he's had for what feels like an eternity. The Master enjoys the burn of it as he walks quickly into the large crowd.

That Nardole is following him.

He can tell.

He is a Time Lord after all…

“Ahh this is one of the three new professor’s we've hired.” The Master is suddenly dragged by the arm toward a group of people.

This is really not what he'd wanted to happen.

He knew with the undercover work, he'd have to socialize at some point but not tonight.

He thought tonight would be just for drinking (and hiding from Nardole)

“Good to meet all of you.” He puts on a fake smile and says his words through gritted teeth.

They all smile sickeningly back at him and begin to ask him questions.

Annoying questions.

He's just about to excuse himself to get another drink when…

“Ahh Professor Oswald. It's good to see you. Glad you made it! This is one of the new professors starting here. Professor Yana.” One speaks, a wide oblivious smile on the woman's face as she shoves him in the direction of the woman who'd just arrived.

Not just any woman though.

Clara Oswald.

Their eyes meet finally and he just stares into those beautiful big eyes he'd never thought he'd lay eyes on in this body again.

She bites down hard on her lip as she looks up at him, her hands clenched together.

Clara…

 

Meanwhile…

“Where are Bill and Heather?” The Doctor sighs as he tries to almost wrestle the bottle away from Missy.

“Who knows. Who cares. Want me to get another bottle?” She glances toward him.

“You finished it?!” He looks at her horrified before laughing.

“Of course you did, Kos. So typical you.” He smiles at her, rather drunk himself.

This is there third bottle after all…

“More?” She grins at him.

“We've had enough.” He grips her arm.

“We’re Time Lords. We can drink until we regenerate!” Missy beams.

“I don't want to regenerate. This body is great.” He retorts.

“I quite like mine to. I'd date me. I mean look at me, I'm a hell of a catch.”

“That you are.” The Doctor says, without even realizing he'd said exactly that.

“So you'd date me?” Missy smirks at him, getting to her feet before he even open his mouth.

“Don't go. I haven't answered your question yet.” The Doctor protests quite drunkenly.

“I want more drink.” Missy protests.

“Last thing we need is more drink.” The Doctor laughs, getting to his own feet.

“We should go and find Bill and Heather.” He notes, slurring his words a little.

“Why.” Missy whines, slurring her own words.

“They're friends!”

“Your friends.”

“Ahh come on you like Bill and Heather.” 

“I like Bill because she's not in love with you.” Missy admits drunkenly.

“Why do you think I gave Martha and the Captain hell? Why do you think I wanted to slap ya wife. Why do you think I hated that bloody Clara Oswald? They were in my way.” Missy whispers to him.  
The Doctor hopes both of them don't remember much of this in the morning.

“It's always been me and you Theta. Always. Yeah we’ll argue. We’ll hate each other but we’ll always come back to one another. Always want each other back.” Missy sighs as The Doctor pushes the door to the large quarters they'd been given open.

, long, black incredibly high high heeled boots and a floaty black shirt that has just a few too many buttons undone. Her hair is down in thick brown curls and her lips are painted blood red.

“Looking good, sis.” The Master remarks.

The Doctor and Bill are just stood with their mouths hanging open.

“What?” Missy smirks, but the smirk lets them all know that, she knows exactly what she's doing.

“Oi.” Heather scolds Bill, smacking her arm lightly.

“Oh, one of my rings has fallen off.” Missy sighs, bending down, deliberately slowly to pic It up.

Heather shields Bill’s eyes with her hand, whilst The Doctor almost loses his footing.

“Well. Are we nearly there yet?” Nardole calls to break the rather uncomfortable silence!

 

Much Later…

 

“I'm liking this already. We've had no raised eyebrows getting in here and there's a party tonight. I say we've arrived just in time.” The Master smirks, reclining on his new office chair.

“We’re not here to enjoy ourselves or to party. This is a test for both of you and to solve a crisis. Okay?” The Doctor speaks sternly.

“But we will be going to the party right?” Bill frowns.

“Yes, of course. To get used to the place. To see if we find anything suspicious, you know. Shouldn't you two be getting a tour of the kitchens?” The Doctor raises an eyebrow at her.

“Oh we've done that.” Heather replies kindly.

“Okay. So the trackers are ready. Checked once. Checked about fifty times really.” Nardole smiles upon entering the room. Two silver bracelets in hand.

“What are those? They're a bit plain.” Missy remarks.

“Well, get used to it because you and you are going to be wearing these the entire time Miss.” Nardole replies sharply.

“Here it's Professor Tremas not ‘Miss’.” Missy mutters with a smirk.

“Said this was a bad idea.” Nardole glowers at the Doctor who, takes one of the bracelets from Missy and clasps it around her wrist.

“You know we could cut our hands off.” The Master remarks.

“And regenerate a new one.” Missy adds.

“There's a force field in these preventing you from doing such a thing and why would you anyway?” The Doctor frowns.

“To escape?” The Master rolls his eyes at him.

“I wasn't going to.” Missy admits under her breath. 

The Doctor still here's anyway and he smiles widely at her response.

“Now these have trackers, cameras and audio in these so. I'm going to be checking all features every hour. Every half an hour even. So behave yourselves.” Nardole glares at The Master and Missy before departing.

“Doctor, I know you want me to try and be good but the minute my sentence is up. I am going to take pleasure in dismantling him…”

“Missy!” The Doctor groans followed by an angry hiss.

“I heard that! I told you this was a bad idea!”

 

Sometime Later…

 

“So, a party’s going to be fun. Have you been to a party before? I mean…” Bill trails off, smiling over at Heather as they get ready for the nights events.

“Sometimes I'll drop in on one.” Heather replies.

“Well, I bet this one is going to be epic and well, it will be me and you. So. I think it's going to be awesome.” Bill grins.

“How should we introduce ourselves to people?” Heather enquires.

“Uh. I think we get to keep our original names. I mean, Bill and Heather ain't going to raise many eyebrows I don't think and we can just be like. Hey. We’re the new kitchen staff.” Bill grins.

“I meant. Should we introduce ourselves as girlfriends?” Heather glances toward her causing Bill to drop the earrings in her hands.

“You’d. You’d be um. You'd be cool with that?” Bill whispers in shock and joy both at the same time.

“Of course I would. You are my girlfriend Bill. You’re the only woman I'd want to call my girlfriend.” Heather admits with a sweet smile.

“Well. I'm one hundred and ten percent sure I want to be your girlfriend to.” Bill grins as the two women share a kiss.

Bill in that moment knowing two things for certain.

One, that she's pretty sure she and Heather are going to be extremely late for this party.

Two: How did she get so lucky?

 

The Party

 

“Nardole. Where is Bill?” The Doctor frowns at him.

“Probably with Heather.” Nardole replies.

“Well. I don't care where they are. I'm going to get a drink.” The Master says as he pushes past them.

“Nardole. Keep an eye on his tracker and make sure he drinks responsibly.” The Doctor sighs.

“Yes sir. Oh and um, probably should keep an eye on that one as well.” Nardole glances towards where Missy is walking towards them. A bottle of something in her hand.

A rather large bottle.

“I like human parties. There's always a large quantity of alcohol. Where are the girls?” Missy asks as she reaches the Doctor’s side. Wearing an even more revealing black shirt than before.

“Um.” The Doctor starts, clearing his throat as he stares at Missy and admires her beauty.

“They're not here yet. Or they are and they've started partying without us.” He shrugs.

“The latter maybe. I mean they are so much younger than us after all.” Missy sighs.

“Probably think we're an embarrassment.” The Doctor notes.

“Well, I'm not.” Missy smirks.

“Oi!” The Doctor shakes his head at her.

“Give me that.” He requests, taking the bottle from her and having a long drink.

“Save some for me.” Missy snatches it back.

“There's plenty Missy. Way more than we probably should have.” The Doctor notes.

“Oh, I have a high tolerance for this stuff and you know that well.” She cackles.

“Missy.” The Doctor sighs.

“I'm better than he was. He we’re probably going to have to keep an eye on if we see him near drink.” Missy remarks as she takes a long swig from the bottle.

“My turn.” The Doctor says moments afterwards.

“Not yet it's not.” Missy says, clutching the bottle to herself.

“Alright. Don't attack me with it.” The Doctor holds his hands up.

“That was one time Theta.” Missy says firmly.

“I had all rights to take that bottle away from you.”

“It was my bottle.” Missy protests.

“It wasn't safe for you to drink then!” The Doctor reminds her.

“I was only going to have a small sip.” Missy grins wickedly.

“Sure you were. Now, my turn.”

“Like hell its your turn.”

“Missy…”

“I will hit you with the bottle again.”

Meanwhile…

 

Taking the first swig of alcohol he's had for what feels like an eternity. The Master enjoys the burn of it as he walks quickly into the large crowd.

That Nardole is following him.

He can tell.

He is a Time Lord after all…

“Ahh this is one of the three new professor’s we've hired.” The Master is suddenly dragged by the arm toward a group of people.

This is really not what he'd wanted to happen.

He knew with the undercover work, he'd have to socialize at some point but not tonight.

He thought tonight would be just for drinking (and hiding from Nardole)

“Good to meet all of you.” He puts on a fake smile and says his words through gritted teeth.

They all smile sickeningly back at him and begin to ask him questions.

Annoying questions.

He's just about to excuse himself to get another drink when…

“Ahh Professor Oswald. It's good to see you. Glad you made it! This is one of the new professors starting here. Professor Yana.” One speaks, a wide oblivious smile on the woman's face as she shoves him in the direction of the woman who'd just arrived.

Not just any woman though.

Clara Oswald.

Their eyes meet finally and he just stares into those beautiful big eyes he'd never thought he'd lay eyes on in this body again.

She bites down hard on her lip as she looks up at him, her hands clenched together.

Clara…

 

Meanwhile…

“Where are Bill and Heather?” The Doctor sighs as he tries to almost wrestle the bottle away from Missy.

“Who knows. Who cares. Want me to get another bottle?” She glances toward him.

“You finished it?!” He looks at her horrified before laughing.

“Of course you did, Kos. So typical you.” He smiles at her, rather drunk himself.

This is there third bottle after all…

“More?” She grins at him.

“We've had enough.” He grips her arm.

“We’re Time Lords. We can drink until we regenerate!” Missy beams.

“I don't want to regenerate. This body is great.” He retorts.

“I quite like mine to. I'd date me. I mean look at me, I'm a hell of a catch.”

“That you are.” The Doctor says, without even realizing he'd said exactly that.

“So you'd date me?” Missy smirks at him, getting to her feet before he even open his mouth.

“Don't go. I haven't answered your question yet.” The Doctor protests quite drunkenly.

“I want more drink.” Missy protests.

“Last thing we need is more drink.” The Doctor laughs, getting to his own feet.

“We should go and find Bill and Heather.” He notes, slurring his words a little.

“Why.” Missy whines, slurring her own words.

“They're friends!”

“Your friends.”

“Ahh come on you like Bill and Heather.” 

“I like Bill because she's not in love with you.” Missy admits drunkenly.

“Why do you think I gave Martha and the Captain hell? Why do you think I wanted to slap ya wife. Why do you think I hated that bloody Clara Oswald? They were in my way.” Missy whispers to him.  
The Doctor hopes both of them don't remember much of this in the morning.

“It's always been me and you Theta. Always. Yeah we’ll argue. We’ll hate each other but we’ll always come back to one another. Always want each other back.” Missy sighs as The Doctor pushes the door to the large quarters they'd been given open.

“They aren't here.” Missy says in a sing song voice after not seeing Bill or Heather in the main living area.

“Check upstairs.” The Doctor replies, his head filled with both drunken thoughts whilst trying to process Missy’s words.

He doesn't know Missy had followed him up until he'd turned to his bedroom door to find her leaning against it.

“Theta.” Missy whispers seductivley, a smirk forming at her red lips.

“Koschei.” He replies pressing a hand to her cool cheek.

“They're not up here.” She whispers.

“They're not?” He looks around, his thoughts still obscured by drink.

“Did you really think they would be. Or did you just want us right here, right now?” She smirks, looking up at him with her startling blue eyes.

“Theta?”

“Ohh…” The Doctor starts, closing his eyes, shaking his head and backing away from her for a moment as he tries to clear his head.

Missy lies back against the door, attempting to clear her own mind of all the alcohol she’d drank.

“Oh.” The Doctor whispers again.

“Oh what, Theta?” She looks up at him again.

“Ohh… What the hell.” The Doctor growls before smashing his lips to hers and throwing Missy backwards, through his bedroom door and towards the bed where they both crash…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was terrible. I hope it wasn't that awful even though it all kinda went to hell somewhere it was like this sounded like a good idea in my head but actually probably wasn't. Thanks all for reading though and please comment and tell me what you all thought :)


	12. Change Of Scenery (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master has a long overdue talk and Missy & The Doctor find themselves in an unexpected situation...

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

They continue to wear fake smiles and exchange pleasantries with their colleagues, in The Master’s case, new colleagues. It takes them a while before they can be alone.

The Master takes the first opportunity he gets.

He actually is the one to walk away from her. Wondering if she'd follow him or not.

She did.

They end up in his new office. Staring intently at each other for a moment.

A look crosses Clara’s pretty face.

“Oh no.” The Master whispers under his breath.

It's the look she gets when she's about to…

Clara smacks him hard across the face.

Twice.

Then punches him.

“Okay, enough with the slapping!” He groans, rubbing his sore face.

“You left me! You abandoned me!” She yells at him.

“Clara…”

“You said you'd never leave me!” 

“Look, darling…”

“No. No don't you dare. Don't you bloody dare. You abandoned me. You promised. You promised that it was you and me. You and me against the universe but you left me. You were all I had and you left me alone.” She snarls at him.

“Clara…”

“No. I don't want to hear it. I don't want you to say anything. You know I almost went back to Gallifrey? Almost gave up everything because of what you did.” She hisses.

“Why didn't you?” He questions simply.

“What?” She snaps at him.

“Why didn't you go back to Gallifrey?”

“Is that seriously all you’re going to say right now?”

“Yes. That is all I'm going to ask and I do expect an answer.” He says firmly.

“When we first me you gave me all those reasons why I shouldn't go to my death. All those bloody reasons and I listened to you. I went with you. You were my only friend. You meant everything to me and I thought you cared about me. A stupid part of me believed that maybe you'd come back. That if I went to my death…” She trails off.

“Clara…” He reaches towards her.

“Don't.” She growls at him.

“The last time we saw each other. We said we'd race each other and we did we just. Went in a place where there was a black hole and you. Well, you and I both know that sometimes my driving can be a bit… Shall we say hit and miss and when the black hole began to mess with my Tardis. There was nothing I could do. The Tardis broke and I was stranded. I was on that bloody ship for years and years. Only got freed last year then I've been trapped. Imprisoned. It's been awful.” He practically whines.

“God.” Clara whispers a devastated look crossing her face.

“Do you think I actually wanted to leave you? Love, I have thought about you…” He stops.

“Quite a lot.” He murmurs before being pulled into an almost bone crushing embrace from Clara.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” She whispers as he holds her close.

“None of this is your fault darling.” He says gently as Clara pulls away.

He tries to keep her in his arms but she still pulls away, but rests both of her small hands against his cheeks.

“I love you.” She whispers softly.

“I love you.” He murmurs, managing to tug her back into his arms.

“Tell me where your Tardis is love. We’ll go together me and you. We’ll go to the stars, take over a planet or two. Whatever you'd like or want it's yours.” He smiles.

“You have no idea how much I want that.” Clara admits as he holds her tightly.

“Then say yes. Take us to your Tardis and we can leave and darling. I have a new mission for us. You see on that ship. I think I saw my future and…” He trails off.

“What?” She whispers, lifting her head slightly.

“Didn't like how I looked. I love this version of me. I never want to change at all. I just want it to be this me and you until the end of time. So, let's go, me and you, let's take over worlds and become gods and also, above all else. Let's find a way of ensuring I remain an immortal Time Lord but in this body permanently. I'm sure we can find a way.” He smiles down at her.

“Well, Koschei, that does sound like one hell of a plan.”

 

Meanwhile, In a bedroom not so far away….

 

The Doctor awakes with a start and a slight headache. 

He begins to yawn, only to choke on a mouthful of hair.

Beautiful long curly dark brown hair.

“Shut up. Headache!” The voice next to him grumbles.

“Missy?” The Doctor starts, a little bit confused until he realizes that under the covers of the duvet he is completely naked.

That some of his clothes are in the bedroom.

That some of his and other clothes lie outside the bedroom door…

Missy’s clothes…

“Missy…” The Doctor starts again in a quiet voice.

“I thought I told you to shut up.” She growls from beside him.

He rolls over to face her.

She is lying on her side, half her hair in her face and in a somewhat ball.

He rests a hand on her bare shoulder.

“Hell.” He grumbles, realizing what exactly what happened between him and Missy last night.

“Ohh hell.” He groans as all the events come flooding back to him.

“Be quiet.” Missy hisses, abruptly rolling into him, her eyes snapping open at that moment.

“Doctor.” She starts.

“Missy.” He winces.

“We didn't, did we? Oh shit!” Missy groans, dragging out the last word in the sentence.

“Um…”

“Not a single word Theta.” She hisses. 

“It. It wasn't that bad.” He continues.

“That it wasn't but, but. It never should have happened.” She says quickly.

“I'm not sure if I entirely regret it though.” The Doctor admits softly.

“We're never speaking of this again.” She warns him, moving to get up.

“Stay. Stay Kos.” He grabs her hand in his.

“I can't.” She says firmly.

“Missy…”

“I can't stay.” She repeats herself as she heads toward the open door just as Nardole appears.

“I wouldn't go looking for Bill and Heather. I regret that life choice and the other ones in his office. Just doing nothing it seems. Anyway why are all these… Ohh god.” Nardole trails off as he looks between the Doctor and Missy, both in a state of undress.

“That's why all the clothes are out… Ohh my god. What the hell do you think you were doing?” Nardole glares at The Doctor.

“Me, I thought that was blindingly obvious!” Missy snaps as she streaks past Nardole in a desperate attempt to find her clothes.

“Please tell me you at least used protection?” Nardole starts.

Receiving nothing but silence between the Doctor and Missy.

“No?” Nardole looks between them.  
“We were a bit busy to remember…”

“Yeah, I can see that. I can see that and because I can see that I want to gouge out my own eyeballs I mean for the love of…”

The Doctor groans and buries his head in the pillow as Nardole continues to yell at him.

Certain about two things.

One: He wants Nardole to stop yelling at him.

Two: He wants to forget last night ever happened as the sheer embarrassment of all this is making him wish he could regenerate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading I hope this wasn't too terrible I just wanted to post something and I watched 'The Doctor Falls' again and I'm sad so I figured write fanfic! Thanks again for reading and please tell me what you all thought about this :)


	13. Change Of Scenery (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nardole is pretty sure that he's going to be scarred for life, Bill has questions. The Doctor just wants to forget about it. The Master is frustrated and Missy is in turmoil...

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Change Of Scenery (3)

 

“No? What do you mean no?” The Master questions with folded arms.

“Not right now. I came here to sort out the problems going on here…”

“I don't care.”

“But I do. I've done things I'm not proud of at all and it helps when I do something to help some innocent people.” She admits.

“Clara love. We have all the time in the world to do things like that if you insist but right now. I just want to get into your Tardis, fly away, begin our mission and I don't know, enslave a couple of planets.” The Master sighs.

“I'm not saying we can't do all of that but just not right now. You know, I am getting somewhere with this case. The disappearances only happen at night.” She remarks.

“That doesn't exactly narrow it down, darling.” The Master grumbles before gripping her arms.

“Clara, let's just go.” He practically begs her.

“How about, if we don't solve this by the end of the fortnight then okay, we can go.” Clara bargains The Master groans.

“It's better than nothing.” He mutters as she kisses his cheek.

“Great! Now, I have a class to prepare for and a mystery to solve. Coming?” She asks.

“Of course.” He smiles before taking her outstretched hand.

 

Later…

 

“Well, despite not actually making it to the party, I had a really nice time last night.” Bill beams at Heather, blushing slightly as she remembers some of the events of last night in detail.

“As did I.” Heather grins, moving to kiss Bill just as Nardole comes storming into the living room.

“Nardole, do you mind?” Bill questions with a sigh.

“You two did enough of that last night and you weren't the only ones, ohh my eyes, I think I'll need to have them removed and replaced.” He shakes his head in horror.

“What do you mean? What's wrong?” Bill frowns.

“Bill, I have seen things a great deal many things in my life and what I saw the other hour was by far the most haunting.” He trails off, shaking his head as he does.

“Then you shouldn't have come looking for us then.” Heather laughs.

“No. It wasn't that. I heard that, didn't see it thank god.” He remarks.

“Then what did you see?” Bill enquires.

“The Doctor is sleeping with Missy!” Nardole exclaims.

“Which means The Master owes me fifty quid… But ahh. Really?” Bill winces.

“Yes. Yes. I saw it. Both of them. I caught them in the act…”

“Urgh!” Both Heather and Bill cry at the same time.

“Not in the act but you know what I mean!” Nardole exclaims, shaking his head.

“And they didn't even use protection.” 

“You actually asked them that? I would have just ran. Ran for my life and my sanity.” Bill points out.

“Figured I should.” Nardole notes.

“Wait… Can Time Lords have kids? Are you telling me there's a chance that there could be baby Time Lords running around now?” Bill exclaims.

“Ohh god, I hope not, that would literally be the end of the world.” Nardole groans.

“Yeah, I agree. I couldn't imagine Missy being a mother one bit.” Bill comments.

“Tell me about it.” Nardole sighs.

“Look. Let's just agree to never speak of this again, yeah?” Bill decides, holding her hands up as she does.

“That would be my preference.” Nardole agrees as Heather title her head to the side.

“But what if there were baby Time Lords…”

“HEATHER!”

 

Later…

 

Having performed his first lesson of the day, The Doctor returns to the Tardis, trying to keep thoughts of what happened with Missy out of his head completely.

He does check the trackers though, to make sure he knows exactly where The Master and Missy are. 

Both are seemingly in just one location.

He decides in the end to find Nardole, Bill and Heather.

They are here to work out exactly what is going on here after all.

“Wow that's a lot of deaths…” Bill winces as The Doctor reveals to them all the people who have gone missing and turned up dead here over the years.

“I know and whatever’s doing it is still doing it.” He murmurs.

“You think it could be someone in disguise don't you?” Heather comments.

“I do, which is why we're all undercover.” The Doctor nods.

“Yet, this is still meant to be a test for those two and they are literally no where to be seen.”

“Not a bad thing.” The Doctor murmurs under his breath, not knowing what would happen once he and Missy were in the same room again.

“Yeah, where did he even go?” Bill frowns.

“I don't know. It just said he's in one of the classrooms. He's probably teaching.” Nardole shrugs.

“And yet his classes don't start until tomorrow.” The Doctor notes.

“Perhaps he's planning his lessons?” Bill points out.

“We’re Time Lords, we don't need to plan lessons, Bill.” The Doctor chuckles.

“Do you want me to go and check on him?” Nardole enquires.

“Please.” The Doctor nods as Nardole heads towards the door.

“So.” Bill starts once it is just her, Heather and The Doctor.

“You and Missy last night…”

“Shut up!”

 

Meanwhile…

 

“I thought you wanted to solve the mystery and get out of here?” Clara points out.

“I do. More than anything but…” He stops to kiss her neck.

“I have missed you terribly.” He smirks, keeping her trapped against the wall.

“Missed you too.” Clara says, groaning softly when he kisses her again.

“You should fill me in on your adventures that I wasn't a part of.” He notes.

“Hmm. Uneventful really. I only took over one planet…”

“Only one? I'm a little bit disappointed.” He murmurs.

“Robbed a few banks…”

“Wow. It really was uneventful.” He chuckles as she bites his lip.

“Oi! Only I can say that.” She laughs.

“I met up with that woman again. That horrible woman.” She remarks.

“And?” The Master enquires. A little bit anxious that she's talking about Missy.

“Well. I’d lost you. I was angry. I fought her, she unfortunately was winning but I shot her, knocked her out completely then handed her over to a planet who vowed to execute her.” She beams against his lips.

So that's how Missy ended up in The Vault. The Master thinks to himself.

More reason to find Clara’s Tardis, leave with Clara and find away of remaining an immortal Time Lord but in this body forever.

“You always said if I wanted to hurt her, we'd track her down and destroy her and I did.” Clara continues.

“And you did.” The Master winces, quickly throwing Clara against the nearest table, climbing on top of her…

“Now, what are you getting up to in here… Ohh. My. God! Not again!” Nardole groans.

“Can you both just stop what you're doing please?!” He all but begs.

He's definitely already won the wrath of two immortals in a matter of seconds…

 

Meanwhile…

 

Away from everyone else. Locked in a bathroom. Missy sits by the sink, shaking slightly.

What happened between The Doctor and herself should not have happened.

Not ever.

She is his prisoner.

Yes they are friends, oldest friends but she's still serving out a prison sentence.

She's a murderer. A monster, she's killed so many.

She doesn't deserve even a moment of happiness. Nothing like what she'd done with The Doctor.

A monster. That's what you are. She reminds herself firmly as she drags a razor blade across her wrist.

A murderer… She reminds herself as she digs the razor in deeper.

Blood appears from the many cuts she had made over the hours on her arms.

Some aren't even new, just old cuts that she'd reopened.

The Doctor hadn't seen the scars. Yes, he was drunk but Missy has always been good at hiding her scars.

Everyday she'd pile make up onto her arms. Thankfully her long skirts cover her thighs for her.

She deserves the pain. She thinks to herself as blood pools around her and tears drop from her eyes.

Happiness is not meant for someone like her.

Only pain and sadness is what she deserves and what she will get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Hopefully this wasn't too bad. I'm not sure about it. Hope you all enjoyed though! Please do tell me what you all thought :)


	14. Change Of Scenery (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion To This Little Arc: The team discover the answers to the mystery and a drastic decision is made...

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Change Of Scenery (4)

 

Happily teaching away, The Doctor frowns at the look on Nardole’s face as he appears at the door.

Shaking his head at him, The Doctor continues teaching his class until the lesson is over.

It's only when all the pupils have left the hall that Nardole enters.

“What is it now Nardole? Anything useful? I miss the old university already.” The Doctor grumbles.

“You know Doctor. I thought my eyes would never recover from what I saw you and Missy doing. I was wrong. My eyes won't recover from her previous self climbing on top of some woman in his store cupboard!” Nardole huffs.

“What is he playing at? Who was this woman.” The Doctor throws questions at him.

“I didn't get a good look at her but, she didn't seem to be complaining so I think it was consensual. I didn't get it. I got out of there before he killed me.” Nardole admits.

“Well, you can tell ‘Professor Yana’ that he does have a disguise to uphold, classes to teach.” The Doctor says sharply.

“He shouldn't be messing about like that. This is a test. A test for him and…”

“Professor Tremas?” Nardole says in an almost sarcastic tone.

“Have you seen Missy anywhere?” The Doctor asks with a sigh.

“Nope. About to follow her tracker. Make sure she is where she should be.” Nardole says, turning to leave.

“And Nardole, keep an eye out for suspicious activity. It's lunch time now so, I'm going to go exploring. See if I can find anything. Bill and Heather are questioning people in the cafeteria. Find the genius twins.” The Doctor says with a shake of his hand as Nardole nods and leaves.

The Doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver.

It's time to find out what they’re here to stop.

 

Meanwhile…  
Clara leans against the doorframe of a classroom, watching Koschei teach with a smile on her face.

He's always been so interesting to listen to. 

He'd tell her so many stories.

So much about the universe.

When the bell for break rings, she enters the classroom, walking towards him with a smile.

“God, that was painful.” He complains as she reaches him.

“It ain't that bad.” Clara laughs lightly.

“How do you do this sort of thing for so long? The mental willpower you must have woman.” The Master muses with a roll of his eyes.

“Don't you roll your eyes at me.” Clara folds her arms.

“Or what?” He flashes her a dangerous smile, beginning to herd her towards the cupboard where, hours previously they had been caught by Nardole.

“Don't test me.” She warns him, reaching up to kiss him, her hand against his cheek.

Grabbing that very hand, he lifts it so he can see it better.

“My ring.” He remarks upon seeing it back on her finger.

“Figured it was about time I put that back on.” She smiles back at him. He begins to herd her towards the cupboard again.

“It's lunchtime.” Clara points out, spinning around and walking toward the door.

The Master growl and follows after her.

Woman's going to be the death of him.

 

Elsewhere…

 

The Doctor rests against the doorframe at the back of the room as his eyes find Missy.

She's in front of a mass of pupils, who are filling into the large room.

She writes her cover name onto the chalkboard in front of her.

Ensuring the chalk makes a sickening noise as she scrawls out her name.

The Doctor folds his arms as he listens into some of the remarks made about Missy by the students.

He hears them all.

‘She's so hot.’

‘New teachers got one hell of an ass.’

‘Those leather trousers are such a turn on.’

‘She's absolutely gorgeous.’ 

The Doctor agrees with every single one of those comments.

But he glares at the students nethertheless. 

Only he can get away with those kind of thoughts about her. He doesn't like the idea of these pupils thinking such things about Missy.

“For those of you who don't know me, I am Professor Tremas. If I catch anyone on their phones during my lessons I will…” Missy stops herself from saying something murderous.

“Dish out a punishment that I will see fit.” She finishes with a wicked smile.

“I will warn you, people don't call me the bitch for nothing. I don't accept talking in my lessons, I've already mentioned the phones, any note passing I catch will end up being read out to the whole class and I don't accept late assignments. Any assignment I set, any essay I set shall always be returned to be the next day. So, if you all just sit there and stay quiet and do your work to high standards then we shouldn't have a problem. Alright?” Missy smiles at them to immediately nods as The Doctor leans back to watch.

He could watch her teach for years…

 

Meanwhile…

 

Bill smiles as yet another student thanks her for their meal.

“Never done work before like this.” Heather admits from beside her.

“Ohh, I like it, making chips, it's what I do.” Bill shrugs.  
“But it's chips.” Heather sighs.

“What's wrong with chips?”

“Nothing but, is it really something that makes you happy?” Heather frowns.

“It pays the bills.” Bill points out.

“But you're not enjoying yourself.” Heather sighs again.

“Well I am right now. I'm doing this with you.” Bill smiles at her and Heather smiles back just as the trey in Bill’s hands falls out of her grip.

“What?” Heather frowns at her.

“I'll. I'll be right back.” Bill whispers, stepping forward and leaning her head over the counter so she can get a better look.

No, it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her.

It really is The Master in the lunch queue. Standing arm in arm with a woman.

A woman from his drawings…

Clara…

“Shit.” Bill whispers.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Heather grabs her arm, anxious herself now.

“Over there.” Bill points toward the couple.

“Yes. That's The Master, the previous regeneration of Missy and Clara…” She trails off.

“Clara Oswin Oswald. Previous companion of The Doctor.” Heather supplies.

“Wait… She's what now? She was. She was a friend of The Doctor’s?!! And yet… What the hell is going on!” Bill feels close to having a mental breakdown.

“There's stories of Clara Oswin Oswald all over the universe. The woman twice dead, then the woman who saved The Doctor because she jumped into his time stream. Then the woman who died again causing The Doctor to wait millions of years to restore her to life but had to forget her. He doesn't remember her at all. He has no memory of her because he didn't actually succeed in bringing her back, he just brought her out of her time stream. She's in between one heartbeat and the last. She chose to travel around in a Tardis of her own. That's all I know from all the stories.” Heather explains to Bill.

“So, The Doctor doesn't remember her? But she was his friend?”

“One of his most closest companions, yes. Why do you think Missy hates her?” Heather says with a light laugh.

“Ohh god.” Bill whispers just as she watches The Master laugh at something Clara says.

“Probably a bloody good thing that The Doctor doesn’t remember her.” Bill murmurs.

“I'd say so.” Heather nods as they approach them.

“Bill.” The Master greets her cheerfully.

“I'm scared.” Bill grips Heather’s arm.

“You two know each other?” Clara looks up at him.

“Ohh we all do.” He replies.

“You must be Clara. He literally talks about you all the time.” Bill smirks, wincing at the ‘I will kill you right now’ look The Master gives her in response.

“Talk about me all the time, do you?” Clara laughs.

“Once or twice.” He grumbles.

“Only once or twice, I'm offended.” Clara chuckles.

“All the time.” Bill mouths at Clara, just as by the doors she spies Missy…

“I'll be right back. Lovely to meet you.” Bill grins at Clara before legging it in the direction of Missy.

“What?” Missy murmurs as Bill practically bumps into her.

“You okay?” Bill frowns, noticing a change in Missy since the last time she saw her.

“What's wrong?” She continues when Missy doesn't answer.

“Nothing, my class finished so, I just followed the crowds down here. Where's that twat gone? I could do with insulting a few more people today. The students weren't enough.” She murmurs before pushing her hair back away from her face. 

Which is when, Bill notices the thick white bandages wrapped securely around her arms.

“God Missy, what happened to you?” Bill exclaims.

“Oh the curse of wearing high heels, dear and encountering steps. Sometimes they're too small and I trip. That's what happened, I tripped and scraped the skin of both my arms. I don't want use regeneration energy so, I just bandaged them up.” Missy says, immediately tugging down her sleeves.

“Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to teach.” She grumbles before walking away.

But, classes don't start for at least another half an hour, Bill ponders to herself.

 

Much Later…

 

“Hey.” The Doctor starts as he enters Missy’s classroom at the end of her final lesson of the day.

“What do you want?” She murmurs.

“To talk to you?” He says as he moves toward her.

“Missy…” He reaches for her arm.

“Don't… Don't touch me.” She recoils from him.

“Do you want to talk about what happened between us.”

“It shouldn't have happened. We shouldn't have done that…”

“I know, I know. I think I obliterated every rule in the book but…” The Doctor tries to grab her arm again but she walks away.

“It's not happening again.” Missy says upon turning to face him.

“I agree.” The Doctor nods.

“Then we’re on the same page.” Missy says as she closes her books.

“Can things just go back to normal between us?” The Doctor sighs.

“What is normal for us Doctor? I doubt we even have a normal. You're the good one and I'm the bad one. That's you and I.” Missy begins to walk away from him.

“Koschei…”

“I am your prisoner for a reason, Doctor. All those people I killed… I know I need to answer for my crimes. I do and above all I know that villains do not get happy endings.”

“Kos, you're not a villain… You're…”

“What am I then? I'm the Queen Of Evil. I know that. I like that. I always have and I always will. My friend, I would go to the ends of the universe for you but we can't…”

“I know.”

“Good. I'm very glad you do.” Missy responds before departing from the room.

 

Much Later…

 

Walking down the various corridors, The Doctor walks ahead, sonic screwdriver in hand whilst Heather and Bill whisper about something behind him.

“You two are nattering like school girls, what is it?” The Doctor sighs. 

“Ah, nothing, mate. It doesn't matter.” Bill replies.

“Someone's in a mood.” Heather says in a sing song voice.

“Heather.” The Doctor growls at the alien.

“Is it because Missy went with Nardole to look for clues?” Bill questions.

“I see your relationship didn't work out.” Heather notes.

“Okay, can we do this in silence, girls?” The Doctor requests.

“But Doctor…”

“BILL!”

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Well, this isn't at all terrifying.” Nardole squeaks in a high pitched voice as he walks alongside Missy, who holds her umbrella out as they walk down a darkened corridor.

“Pull yourself together.” Missy grumbles.

“Hey, you should be nice to me, seeing as I make all your meals.”

“Hey, you should be nice to me, seeing as I haven't killed you yet.” Missy hisses.

“I will stop talking.” Nardole winces.

“That would be my preference.” Missy murmurs.

“Um, Miss. That's well, that's odd.” Nardole says suddenly.

“What?” Missy sighs in frustration.

“Is that, uh, meant to happen?” Nardole whispers as Missy groans.

“No.”

“So there isn't meant to be two of them?” Nardole starts as Missy turns around to head in the direction.

“We need to find the others.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Doctor, can Time Lords have babies?” Bill questions loudly.

“Why?” The Doctor groans.

“Just wondering if they could. I mean you look human on the outside and you can have… You know. Fun times with other Time Lords…”

“We are not discussing this.” The Doctor hisses as Bill and Heather smirk.

“I'm sorry, this is mean of us. I mean you already have to deal with their being two of them in The Vault.” Bill says after a moment.

“Let's just forget this conversation never happened.” The Doctor holds up his hands.

“Okay.” Bill agrees as Heather suddenly races forward, placing herself between Bill and The Doctor.

“What is it?” The Doctor frowns as Heather takes hold of Bill’s hand.

“There.” Heather points into the distance where the lights in the corridor are going off one by one.

“Okay that is freaky.” Bill winces.

“It's not just the lights.” The Doctor murmurs as he eyes the book lying on the ground.

“Wait, how…” Bill starts.

“RUN!” The Doctor yells as all three make a sudden run from the darkness.

 

Elsewhere…

 

“I am looking forward to ending this and leaving.” The Master grumbles as Clara tugs on his hand, pulling him down a corridor.

“I understand. I get why you want to do what you want to do and believe me, I'm with you but, I need to stop whatever this is.” She reminds him.

“Do you even know how we’re going to go about doing what you want to do? I mean, you want to remain an immortal Time Lord but, you never want to change your face again. How do we accomplish this? Where do we go?” She questions.

“Anywhere and any time.” The Master replies before stopping.

“Love, we need your Tardis.”

“Afterwards…”

“No, Clara, right now. I know what we’re hunting.” The Master informs her.

“How, what?” 

“Stop.” The Master grabs her, pulling her behind him.

“How do you now suddenly know what…”

“Because it's hunting us.” The Master retorts before grabbing her hand and beginning to run.

“But don't worry, you and me. We’re going to destroy it.” He says as they run.

“We’re going to kill it with fire.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Vashtna Nerada.” The Doctor gasps the second he, Bill and Heather have stopped running.

“The what now?” Bill looks to him.

“It's alien.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Bill grumbles.

“It lives in the dark and feeds off of meat. Human flesh, I'd go on but…”

“Yeah don't.” Bill cuts Heather off.

“How do we get rid of it?” Bill asks.

“Extremely difficulty.” The Doctor replies.

“We should start by getting this place evacuated.” Heather states.

“Yes, yes. Brilliant idea. I like that one.” The Doctor nods just as they're found by Nardole and Missy.

“Vashtna Nerada.” Both Missy and The Doctor say at the same time.

“Wait didn't you… Ooh. You okay?” Nardole looks to The Doctor.

Wondering briefly if the return of the Vashtna Nerada is making The Doctor think of River.

“I'm fine. I just need to restore order to this place, then we can go. Everything can go back to normal.” The Doctor murmurs.

“Yeah, about that…” Bill starts but Heather squeezes her arm to silence her.

“Okay, Vashtna Nerada. Plans. We need a strategy and a lot of light and we need to…”

“Kill them all.” Missy finishes for him.

“We need to get rid of them.” The Doctor corrects her.

“Same thing.”

“It really isn't…”

“Shut up!” Missy hisses at Nardole.

“Heather’s plan. We get everyone out of here.” The Doctor decides.

“Yeah, that'll take a while. No, we need to do this, kill them all now.”

“We need to minimize the collateral damage.” The Doctor points out.

“For gods sakes man! We need to kill them.”

“Stop arguing with me Missy.”

“Or what?”

The Doctor isn't able to come up with a clever come back due to the sound of a massive explosion.

“What. The hell was that?!” Nardole exclaims as the fire alarms start to blare and screams can be heard throughout the building.

“You don't think that was… Nah, it couldn't…” Bill starts, just as the ceiling above them begins to shake.

“We need to go.” Nardole starts.

“Yep.” The Doctor sighs as the five of them break into a run.

 

Upon reaching outside, The Doctor, Nardole, Bill, Heather and Missy are able to see what has happened.

The entire top of the building is on fire and the fire is spreading.

“Look, I think nearly everybody got out.” Nardole informs them.

“Fire started up in the attic, it exploded.” The Doctor remarks after sonicing the wreak.

“Gave everyone the chance to get out. The attic isn't in use.” Missy notes.

“Nah, this couldn't have been him. He wouldn't have let everyone live… Or…” Bill stops, wondering if Clara had a hand in this.

“It's what I would have done. One good way of getting rid of the threat. Destroy the building, only I would have done something like this but, I wouldn't have left people live.” Missy notes.

“Doctor, sis, egg, Bill and Bill’s girlfriend.” The Master greets them as he walks towards them with a smug look on his face.

“Did you do this?” The Doctor looks to him.

“Oh, it was the Vashtna Nerada, by the way. Nasty swarm. Don't think anyone's going to be killed by them again. The buildings well and truly fucked.” The Master remarks.

“I genuinely do not know what to say.” Nardole starts.

“How about a thank you, or a well done. See, Vault time is already doing me some good. But alas, all annoying things must come to and end.” The Master says as he begins to walk away.

“Where do you think you're going?” The Doctor begins to follow him.

“Ohh, far away from here. I saved everyone, I'm done, you've got her. Well, for now anyway. Goodbye.” The Master calls before almost skipping away.

“What are you talking about?” Missy asks in a sharp voice.

“Yeah, mate. Did you hit your head or something?” Bill frowns.

“Bill. Bill Potts. I am, I am truly sorry for what I did to you. My, my friend.” He struggles to say the words he actually means.

“What are you doing?!” The Doctor yells.

“Getting the hell…” The Master suddenly collapses from the shock wave delivered to him from the tracker Nardole activated.

“You're welcome.” Nardole says when they all look at him.

“What the hell was all that about.” Missy starts.

“I have no…”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!” A voice yells out as a small woman races towards them.

Clara.

“You… Missy…” She starts upon seeing her.

“Oh kill me now.” Missy mutters under her breath.

“That can be arranged you evil bitch.” Clara snarls.

“Wait… Who's this?” Nardole squeaks.

“I was going to ask the same question.” The Doctor says as he looks straight at the woman.

Something inside of him is screaming at him when he looks at her.

He just doesn't know what.

“Now, you let us go and we aren't going to have a problem.” She tells everyone.

 

“Don’t get threatening, puppy. You're lousy at it.” Missy sighs.

“Really?”

“Darling, I disarmed you of that stick in less than a second back on Skaro. I doubt…”

Missy is cut off when Clara pulls out a gun and shoots Missy in the shoulder.

“You bitch! You absolute bitch. You know, I always did secretly hate you. I’m going to enjoy this.” Missy hisses as she advances on Clara, barely caring about the bullet wound.

“I'm going to enjoy this too, Missy, cause you know what. I've got an advantage now. I'm immortal.” Clara snaps to which, Missy pulls out her umbrella and scans Clara with it.

“I don't know what you've become but, even if you're right. I’ve been alive a lot longer and I know ways of…”

“Okay, okay. Calm down, both of you. You don't need to do this.” Bill looks to Clara.

“I don't want to. I just want to take my boyfriend and go.” Clara retorts, looking down at The Master.

“Boyfriend?!” Nardole shrieks.

“Him?!” The Doctor yells.

“What the actual fuck...” Missy is cut off by Nardole quickly sending a stun signal through her tracker too, knocking Missy out.

“Thanks, you made this easier for me to kill her.” Clara looks towards him.

“Why do you want to kill her. She's…” The Doctor looks between The Master and Missy.

“I told you what I want.” Clara whispers, her voice trembling.

This is the first proper time she's seen The Doctor in hundreds and hundreds of years.

She thought she was done with Missy. That, that planet she'd dropped her off at had executed her.

“Who are you?” The Doctor questions.

“Partner in crime.” The Master slowly begins to regain conciseness.

“She's the girl with the Tardis. We destroy and take over planets together. She's just like me. Well, not a Time Lord but, like me. We have similar ideas…” He groans as Clara bends down to him.

“That woman…” She looks towards Missy.

“Didn't realize she was a Time Lady.” The Master lies and The Doctor glares down at him.

“C…” He starts but Nardole knocks him out again with the stun setting and fortunately, because she'd been holding his hand, the stun goes through Clara too, rendering her unconscious.

“What the hell was all that about?” Nardole yells after a moment of silence has passed.

“I have no idea, but it seems an old flame of The Master’s has found him. You know I've never heard of her, feels like I should but…”

“She's his girlfriend?!” Nardole groans.

“I don’t get it. Look how she and Missy reacted to each other but he… What's he done?” The Doctor groans as he looks down at the unconscious Master.

“Story for another day?” Bill suggests.

“He said she was like him. Missy scanned her and said she was immortal. We can't just leave her here, especially if she has a Tardis of her own.” The Doctor nods towards Clara.

“What exactly do you plan on doing to her?” Bill winces.

“Well, I don't think I've really got any other choice then to lock her away too.”

“No. No, no, no, no, no! We are not having three immortals in one Vault. This is not happening.” Nardole holds up his hands.

“Then what should I do. Leave this woman here and then she comes after us in her Tardis and innocent people get hurt? She shot Missy…”

“Which is probably why you shouldn't put her in The Vault.” Heather points out.

“No. No, if she really is so close to The Master and decides to carry on his mass destruction path for him, then those lives will be on me because I left her here. No. Bill, Heather, Nardole. Get those two and bring them to the Tardis.” He nods toward The Master and Clara.

“This is a terrible idea.” Nardole warns him as The Doctor lifts Missy into his arms.

She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.

The Doctor runs his hand over her bullet wound. Using his regeneration energy to heal her wound here and then.

“Think about her.” Nardole nods towards Missy.

“If you do this, she'll have to put up with him and his girlfriend. She'll turn against you.” Nardole warns him.

“No, no. She won't. She's come a long way.” The Doctor says, looking down at the unconscious Time Lady in his arms.

“Who knows! It might be nice for them to have a third person. Might do them some good!”

 

The Vault

 

“Where are we?” Clara asks the second she awakens beside The Master.

“No. No, no, no no!” He yells upon seeing that he and now Clara, are in The Vault.

“What. What is it?” Clara grabs his arm.

“We're trapped. We are completely and utterly trapped.” He growls.

“How. How are we trapped?” She questions.

“Clara, love. One of the reasons I was unable to get back to you was because I was being held captive here. There's this Time Lord, yeah. Called The Doctor. Now he's. He's getting old, Clara and he wants to keep any Time Lord or Lady he can find close at hand so, he created a prison to trap Time Lords. We're in it.” The Master lies spectacularly.

“With her…” Clara looks down at the slowly stirring Missy.

“I'm gonna kill her. I am not being trapped in here with her. This ends right now.”

“Okay, darling…” The Master starts.

“No. This ends right here right now. I already lost someone I loved because of her and mentally traumatized…”

“How do you think I felt? The Doctor was all ‘Clara’, ‘Clara’, ‘Clara’. You know I risked my fucking neck for him, I saved his life by shooting those fucking snakes. I saved him and even then it was all about ‘Clara’. I bet he even did this to you, the absolute prick.” Missy snarls as she sits up and Clara advances on her.

“Clara, love. There's no weapons in here.” The Master warns her.

“We’re going to make some.”

“Now, I like that plan.”

“Not before I can.” Missy gets to her feet.

“Ohh really. Oh, I am so looking forward to wiping that smug look off of your face, you evil…”

“Puppy, believe me. You may be immortal now but you're still a puppy.” Missy remarks as her lips curve into a wicked smirk.

“And I am still the baddest bitch in the universe.” 

The Master beams at Missy and Clara. Who look ready to start trying to kill one another.

“You would not believe.” The Master starts as he looks between the women.

“How turned on I am right now.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

As The Doctor, Bill and Heather discuss various implications. Nardole watches the security footage of The Vault with worried eyes.

“What have we done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me against next week on let's make no fucking sense where I will be waxing an owl. Okay. This chapter was absolutely appalling. I apologize for that. I just needed to finish this chapter, I've been writing it for ages. This is literally the best I could do and it's still awful. I hope you guys enjoy it regardless, thanks for reading, the next chapter is already in the works and the theme is Green Wing, which means the next chapter will feature characters from Green Wing again where Missy will reunite with one of Sue White's ex's... 
> 
> Thanks again so much for all the love everyone has shown this story, please comment if you can :)


	15. There's A Drumming Noise Inside My Head

I don't own Doctor Who & Green Wing. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

There’s A Drumming Noise Inside My Head

 

Missy rocks slowly back and forth.

It's been almost a week.

The first three weeks since the Puppy had landed had been a mixture of The Doctor, Nardole, Bill and Heather (whom has decided to stick around permanently), trying to prevent Missy from murdering Clara.

And vise versa.

But when things had started to calm down just a little bit. The Master and Clara had been spending their time getting used to being around the other again.

And it's is destroying Missy’s soul.

Never. Would she feel anything that wasn't hate towards that woman.

She could never feel anything but hatred for The Puppy and yet, her younger self is absolutely besotted with her.

Yes, Clara doesn't know that The Master is in fact Missy, there is that but The Master doesn't mind keeping that from her and even The Doctor, Nardole, Bill and Heather had gone along with it too.

Clara is just happy to be reunited with her ‘boyfriend’.

It makes Missy want to kill someone.

But what really is the problem here is that The Master is a Time Lord, Clara is immortal and neither have seen the other for years.

That means, that for nearly the entire week, they haven't left The Master’s bedroom and because of the fact that they are immortals, they have surprisingly incredible stamina which means...

They. Just. Don't. Stop.

And they are. So. Loud.

Missy would be trying to do something to distract herself, or just going about her daily Vault life but they just wouldn't stop.

She has banged on the door, sprayed them with a water gun with her eyes shut, so she wouldn't have to see them when she opened the door.

She's even told The Doctor, Nardole, Heather and Bill.

The two girlfriends finding no end of humor in this.

The Doctor and Nardole think she's exaggerating.

That it couldn't possibly be that bad.

Missy had given up telling them after a while.

But, thankfully, The Doctor had approached her later, saying that soon, very soon, he might have some Tardis maintenance that needs doing.

She can't wait until he tells her he's ready for her.

She needs to get out of here. 

She's losing the will to live.

She thought that nothing could be worse than having to deal with Clara and her younger self in person. 

She had been wrong. This is much worse.

Then, The Doctor, Bill, Nardole, Bill and Heather had left to go on an adventure and Missy had no one to talk to.

Not that she minded that, at all. She actually sometimes likes the peace and quiet.

Not that she was actually getting any what with Clara and The Master in the bedroom but, it was nice to be alone at first.

Yet, alone, was when she was alone with her thoughts.

Thoughts of all the things she's done has been getting worse and has done since the mission.

The guilt that has consumed her is indescribable.

She deserves to have this torture in the form of Clara and The Master.

She deserves all the pain and agony the universe can throw at her.

She doesn't deserve anything good again after all that she's done…

Her habits had begun to get worse.

Much worse.

Now, she finds comfort in inflicting harm on herself everyday. 

More than once in a day.

She deserves the pain from every cut she makes.

Her arms are constantly wrapped in bandages and long sleeves are always worn to keep anyone to see the damage she has inflicted on herself.

She just doesn't care anymore.

She feels more like a prisoner than ever.

It only worsens when she believes she's hearing things.

At first, she thought it was just Clara and The Master getting creative.

It wasn't, it was a faint drumbeat in her head.

That kept getting louder and louder and louder.

It keeps her awake.

She hasn't slept in weeks.

She just wants something to take the pain away.

She'd do anything for something to release her pain but she knows she can't have anything at all.

She deserves to be punished for everything she's done.

The pain is nothing more than what she deserves.

 

When the day finally arrives that she can do some Tardis maintenance, she is overjoyed.

The Master and Clara don't even realize that she's gone.

And the second she's in the Tardis, there's peace and quiet. She doesn't want to leave. 

 

“Bill you cannot put the Tardis on Snapchat!” The Doctor yells at Bill.

“It was one photo and it wasn't like it was on show that much. I was sitting with Heather.”

“On Heather.” Nardole interjects as Missy sighs from where she sits doing basic Tardis maintenance.

Sadly, she's almost done.

It's taken her awhile though. 

Her head felt like it was going to explode from the constant drumming noise.

She thought being in the Tardis would help and it has, somewhat.

It's calmed her down a little bit but not much.

The argument that's going on now certainly isn't helping.

“Look, Doctor I’m sorry. I just forgot where I was.”

“How could you forget where you were?!” The Doctor practically explodes.

“Okay, if anyone asks. I'll just say it's an exclusive filter.” 

“And exclusive filter?” Both Nardole and The Doctor echo her words.

“This is the Tardis!” The Doctor shouts.

“I'd only say that if anyone asks.” Bill holds up a hands.

“I think you've hurt her feelings.” The Doctor sighs, beginning to stroke his Tardis.

“Mate, you seriously need to get out more.” 

“What was that?” The Doctor glares at her.

“Why don't you go down to The Vault and see Missy? I know you two haven't exactly been on good terms since the whole…” Bill makes a gesture with her hands.

“She probably wouldn't appreciate that.” The Doctor sighs.

“Um. Guys…”

“Oh, come on. You two are meant to be together. Like you told me, every star in the universe, you wanted to see them all with her, or was she as guy then? I mean at the end of everything, I think you two will still be around somehow.” Bill continues.

“Nice to know you were listening to my stories.” The Doctor smirks.

“It was a nice story.” Bill retorts.

“You're wrong though. Missy and I…”

“Hey, Doctor, you do remember that Missy is in here right, doing Tardis maintainance for you, yes?” Nardole sighs.

“Wait, what?” The Doctor frowns, having genuinely completely forgotten that Missy was still in here.

He's not used to her being this quiet for this amount of time, not unless something's wrong with her.

“Oh yeah.” Bill says after a moment.

“I'd finished anyway.” Missy mutters, appearing from beneath the Tardis control room.

Trying to keep the hurt out of her voice from the fact The Doctor had completely forgotten that she was there.

“Hey, Missy…” The Doctor starts softly, seeing the sad look on her face.

“What?” She retorts, her hands on her hips.

“Should I take her back to The Vault?” Nardole interjects.

“Do you have to?” Missy whispers in a voice inaudible to the others.

“Yeah, that's probably a good idea, whilst I continue this discussion about snapchatting the Tardis.” The Doctor grumbles, with a deadly glare at a Bill.

“Missy. I'll come and see you later and we can talk, okay. You look like you need to talk.” The Doctor smiles warmly at her as Missy just rolls her eyes at him and walks away, stepping out of the Tardis and into The Doctor’s office.

Nardole will join her soon and take her back to The Vault, she thinks, hearing Nardole's approaching footsteps from within the Tardis.

She doesn't want to go back…

She can't take any more of this.

Any of this…

That's when, she makes a sudden split decision to grab the Vortex Manipulator that was on a shelf in the Doctor’s office and send herself away to someplace where she can be free…

 

Missy lands with a crash onto an office chair.

It's not just any chair either. It's her hair.

Her chair in her office.

Well, it's Sue White’s office really but, she is Sue White, even if she's not using her pocket watch to make herself human.

And honestly, after the last time. She kinda liked being herself but being perceived to be Sue White.

Sighing to herself, she moves toward the box of clothes she has under her desk, opting for black leather trousers and a rather see through black shirt, she leaves her high heeled boots on.

The boots never come off.

Yes, she knows her feet are probably stood in a pool of their own blood but, the boots remain.

Sitting at her desk again, she switches on her computer with a sigh and asses the bandages around her arms.

She doesn't know why the Vortex Manipulator has brought her here, but, she wonders, maybe this can give her the distraction she needs for the drums in her head to vanish all together again…

 

Hours of many annoying humans bothering her about their problems go by with, Missy swearing at them and occasionally giving them leaflets about dealing with difficult people. 

It hasn't helped with her problem, if anything, it has made it worse.

She was just in the midst of planning the death of some of them before a familiar face finally shows up.

Mac.

“Hey, I heard you were back. You look, different.” Mac muses with a smile.

“I feel different, believe me.” Missy mutters before looking up at him.

“What can I do for you?” She enquires.

“Ah nothing, I figured I'd just pop my head round to say hi.” 

Missy nods at him, looking down at her work.

She really doesn't need a chat right now.

“Ooh and a reminder about the party.”

“What party?” Missy sighs boredly.

“You know, the party I throw every week on the exact day of the week where I learnt that I was cured and wasn't dying?” Mac reminds her.

“Oh yes. I remember.” Missy glances up at him.

“I still can't believe It you know.” He smiles as he turns to leave.

“It was a miracle.” 

Missy watches him go with a shake of her aching head.

“Miracle my arse.” She mutters.

She'd cured Mac’s incurable illness.

The minute she became Missy again, before she'd left, she'd popped to a place in space and time where there was a simple cure for Mac’s illness.

She'd simply poured the cure into his drink and left.

Doesn't know why she did it but still, he's still around now.

“Fucking what?!” She growls when her office door opens.

“Fucking me, that's who!” The familiar voice of Guy Secretan fills the air as he enters the room, sliding into the chair across from her.

“Wow. You look…”

“Ohh fack off donkey.” Missy groans with a shake of her hand.

The last thing she has the patience for now is for the notoriously annoying man sitting in front of her.

“Charming, really.” Guy chuckles.

“You look like a donkey.” She mutters.

“No I don't.”

“Yes you do.”

“I don't look like a donkey!” Guy protests indignantly.

“I’n afraid you do.” Missy retorts with a smirk.

“Why does this keep happening? I mean, this is literally why I'm here because, Caroline is giving code names in surgery and mines ‘Donkey From Shrek’.” Guy groans.

“And you came to me because.”

“Can you I don't know make a rule about not allowing code names to be created in the operating theatre? I'd go to Joanna but…” Guy shudders.

“Ahh, your mother. The one you…”

“Please don't. Just. Just find a way to stop the code names. I don't know why I even ended up with that one. I mean, I really don't look like the donkey from Shrek.”

“Maybe it's because...” Missy sighs, leaning forward.

“Because you look like a donkey.”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don't!”

“Yeah, you really do.”

“I do not…”

“Ahh fack off!”

“I genuinely don't look like a donkey.”

“Yep you do.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

“What?!” Missy raises an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Guy repeats, the two staring at one another for a moment.

“Are you genuinely asking me if?” Missy stops for a moment.

Currently thinking of all the ways to murder him painfully when she does.

“Not like we haven't done it before.” Guy points out.

“Out!” Missy snaps.

“Is that a maybe?’

“OUT!” She hisses at him, glaring at him until he finally does depart from her office.

She remembers that part of being Sue White, actually.

They'd both been pretty drunk the first time round.

Even as Sue White she'd remained pretty spectacular in the bedroom department.

Which is why the thing with her and Guy is never mentioned in this hospital often.

He believes it would have destroyed his reputation if anyone found out that she'd completely brought him to his knees.

To the point where he'd cried out for a ‘Minty Paws’. 

Missy smirks at the faint human memory.

She also smirks at all of Guy’s attempts afterwards to get her to sleep with him again.

“What an idiotic nanobrain.” She mutters aloud before turning back to her work.

She might go to the party. The alcohol might help with her state of mind.

Donkey’s offer though.

Is completely off the table.

She does attend Mac’s party.

For the alcohol and the alcohol alone.

Thankfully, she managed to get her hands on a bottle before she'd been dragged into a conversation with Mac, Guy, Martin and Caroline.

“Has he been complaining to you about the code names?” Caroline glances between Guy and Missy, who takes a deep swig from the bottle in her hands.

“Wouldn't shut up about it.”

“It's not right!” Guy protests.

“It's a bit of fun.” Caroline smirks.

“It is kinda funny.” Martin agrees.

“Shut up. I don't look like a donkey!”

“Please, let's not get into this again, I've already got the headache from hell. Shut up!” Missy growls at him, taking another deep swig from the bottle in her hands.

“For once, I'm agreeing with her and anyway, how is it any worse than you objectifying every woman in this hospital?” Caroline folds her arms.

“You go girl.” Missy smirks at her.

“Thank you, Sue.” Caroline nods in her direction.

“Anyway, it's not just you, I've got the code name ‘Ginger One’. Imagine how I feel.” Mac looks toward Guy.

“Your code names just pointing out a fact of truth about your hair colour. Mines different!” Guy retorts indignantly.

“Is it though? Caroline was only pointing out a fact of truth about your face.”

“Ooh savage!” The voice of Boyce comes as he appears, laughing and carrying a tray of vodka shots.

“Thank the stars.” Missy mumbles before downing two of them.

“So, what've I missed?” He grins at them all.

“Not again.” Missy sighs, taking a third shot of vodka before walking away.  
Well, she says walking, it's more of the beginning of a drunken stumble.

She doesn't really care though.

The drink is taking away the drumming noise inside her head.

That's all she wanted.

 

Several more drinks later, Missy is beginning to feel quite happy and floaty.

The drink having now completely drowned out the drumming sounds in her head.

She feels somewhat at peace.

She sways around to the music, dancing and prancing around, breaking several things in her path mind, but she's actually, somewhat enjoying herself so she doesn't care how ridiculous she looks.

She does however, plan out various murders when a karaoke is initiated. 

Especially when Mac, Caroline and Martin are screaming out ‘500 Miles’.

“I'm sure that's a crime.” She mutters aloud.

“Agreed!” Guy yells back just as he bumps into her, accidentally spilling beer on her.

“Human imbecile!” Missy growls at him, drunkenly.

“I'm drunk!” He protests.

“So am I!”

“Im drunk-er!”

“Oh fack off, Donkey.” She nudges him.

“Am not a donkey!”

“Not getting into this again, I'm really trying hard not to kill anyone today, so shut it.” She waves a hand at him before sighing when she sees that the drink has soaked her bandages.

“Sorry.” Guy winces, grabbing her bandaged arm.

“Off!” Missy snatches it back.

“What happened to your… Both your…”

“Don't.” She hisses as he falls silent.

“Good Donkey.” She pats his cheek.

“Hey, you're okay right, Sue?” He raises an eyebrow at her, still drunk and all but, seemingly lucid when he asks that question.

“Why wouldn't I be?” She murmurs.

“Hospital. We work at a hospital.”

“You are drunk.” Missy snorts.

“No, yeah, I am a bit but, what I meant was, I've seen patients…”

“Shut up.” Missy mumbles, understanding where he's going with this, despite the drink addling both their heads.

“Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking it is.” He looks up at her,

“If you ask anymore questions I'll have to kill you.” She replies in a sing song voice.

“You.” He puts down his glass.

“Are absolutely gorgeous.”

“Flattery will get you no where, Secretan.” She murmurs.

However.

And she knows this has got to be the drink.

She does somewhat feel a sense of happiness at his comment.

“I'd genuinely hate to think that you are actually hurting yourself.” He continues.

“I will kill you.” She grumbles.

Thinking that she may actually have chosen a way of doing it as well.

“I know I can be a dick…”

“Understatement of the millennium.” Missy mutters.

“But I am here and I'd be around for you if you needed…”

“Hey Guy! It's your song!” Mac yells suddenly from a distance away, as, for their next karaoke song, he, Martin and Caroline suddenly start screaming out the song from Shrek.

“Ohh my god.” Guy groans.

“Want to get out of here, Donkey boy?” Missy nudges him.

“I'm not a Donkey!”

“No, but you do look like one!”

“No I don't!”

Missy cackles drunkenly and wickedly.

“Come along, Donkey!”

 

The Next Day…

 

The thrumming of the drumming noise returning to her head is what awakens Missy from her slumber.

That and the bastard of a headache that accompanies it from all the drinking the night before.

She wants to cry.

She thought perhaps the drinking had taken the drums away from her.

Instead it's now worse then ever.

And truthfully, she also feels genuinely ill.

She's lying down though, on something soft.

Perhaps she'd been found by The Doctor and he'd brought her back to The Vault.

She can't remember any of that but, with all the drinks she'd had last night, she's not surprised that there's some memory loss.

Other than the drumming, it's quite quiet where she is as well.

Perhaps The Doctor has put her in a different prison.

Separated from The Master and Clara. That's probably right, she thinks.

She soon registers that she has her arms around something and whatever it is. It's somewhat crushing her.

It's probably Romsfeld. She thinks.

Yet, Romsfeld isn't this heavy and, Romsfeld doesn't move around…

“Shitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.” Missy hisses quietly when she sees that it's not a bear that's on top of her but Guy Secretan.

Who looks just as disheveled as she does, she notes, glancing down at Guy, who is just lying on top of her with his head resting against her chest.

She's not in The Vault either she realizes instantly.

She remembers what happened. 

Escaping the horrendous karaoke.

The two of them talking and honestly, it was somewhat nice to talk to someone different, Missy can't help but remember.

There has been more drinking.

Then more talking.

Then…

Missy shudders at the thought before looking down at the sleeping human.

“Well.” She mutters to herself.

“This was unexpected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the product of a night spent watching DoctorWho and Green Wing whilst drunk. I apologize for it being bad. Thank you all for reading :) please comment and tell me what you thought of this.


	16. A Little Less Lonely Together

I don't own Doctor Who & Green Wing. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

A Little Less Lonely Together

 

Missy continues to rub at her head as she lies in the bed with Guy Secretan. 

The drumming noise is still there. Still obnoxious as ever.

Not to mention the oncoming ache of a hangover.

When Guy finally begins to stir, Missy quickly shoves his head off her chest before he can realise she has two hearts.

Unfortunately her shove wasn't at all gentle and she ends up shoving him off the side of the bed.

“OW!”

“That's what you said last time we slept together.” Missy can't help but chuckle from a ‘being-Sue-White-memory.”

“Not funny!” Guy groans from the floor.

“Okay, if you say so, Minty Paws.” She teases him.

“No! Not again!” Guy moans.

“Don't worry, there was no crying out for a Minty Paws. I wouldn't have left you live if you'd done that again.” She bites her tongue as she resists calling him ‘human donkey man’.

“Please leave me in one piece.” Guy practically begs.

“Begging again are you Secretan?” Missy chuckles, finding humour in making fun of him.

“No, I'm not begging, I do not beg.”

“Well, I can beg to differ.” Missy sniggers, getting to her feet, collecting his clothes and dumping them all on top of him from where he lies pathetically on the floor.

“Pull yourself together, man.”

“I don't think I can move.” He admits, groaning again and pressing his head further into the carpet.

“What did you do to me? I genuinely don't think I can stand up.” He whines.

“You said that last time as well.” She cackles.

“Are you even human?” He tilts his head towards her.

“Good question.” Missy smiles as she buttons up her shirt.

“Now, get dressed and pull yourself together Secretan!”

 

Missy finds herself returning to the hospital as Sue White.

She doesn't know why she does.

She should go back to The Vault.

But, somehow, the surreal insanity here is good enough for her for now.

Nodding to Mac, Martin and Caroline as she passes them, they all croak out a hello to her.

“Aww, are all your voices gone? That'll teach you for taking the piss.” Guy grumbles as he limps towards them.

“Limping I see? Or are you practising your trotting, donkey?” Caroline sniggers.

“You know, when you have sore throats, you shouldn't really speak.” Guy retorts.

“Like that ever stopped you!” Mac protests weakly.

“Haha very funny. Well, look who's the only one to have a voice now.” Guy sticks his fingers up at them immaturely.

“I'm surprised at that, seeing as you did a lot of screaming yourself last night.” Missy can't help but join in on the banter.

Mac and Caroline instantly bursting out laughing.

“Do you want some therapy again? You were limping for more than a week the last time you two…”

“SHUT IT GINGER!” Guy growls at Mac.

“So, let me get this straight. It's okay for you to call me ‘Ginger’ but it's wrong for us to call you donkey?”

Missy just rolls her eyes at the humans as they continue to argue between themselves and leaves them behind as she makes her way to her office.

She has no idea at all why she's still smiling.

 

Elsewhere…

 

“This is all your fault you know.” Nardole growls at The Doctor.

“You ignored her, you left her down there with those two, I told you. I told you. Missy had worked very hard all those years in the Vault by herself and those two being there made it unbearable for her. Of course she was going to do this!” Nardole shouts angrily.

“I know.” The Doctor says in a quiet voice.

“I didn't know you cared that much about her.” Bill can't help but remark.

“She's my favourite out of the three.” Nardole nods.

“We need to find her.”

“Gathered that Heather!” The Doctor snaps at her.

“Oi, don't shout at her. It's not her fault you neglected Missy. You know who'd be really mad at you right now, Doctor?” Nardole continues to shout at him.

“Don't…” The Doctor holds up a hand.

“River. River would be mad. No, River would be furious if she were here.” Nardole points out.

“I know! I'm mad with myself. I shouldn't have just expected everything to be fine when we added that girl to The Vault. I don't know why I thought that. I just, I don't know. I felt like I could trust that girl to just live alongside The Master and Missy and that everything would be fine!” The Doctor protests.

“How the hell did you think you could trust her? She's his girlfriend! She's probably as insanely evil as he is!” Nardole exclaims.

“Like I said, I don't know why!” 

“Well, that aside. You need to find Missy.” Bill interrupts. 

“I know and we’re going to and when we get her back…”

“No. No you're not going to punish her.” Nardole speaks firmly.

 

“I'm going to spend a week with her in the Tardis just me and her and we can sort out the issues between us because there is some…”

“Because you slept with her and you two awkward Time Lords don't know how to process that?” Heather questions.

“There's just stuff we have to sort out, alright?!” The Doctor shouts.

“Not a bad idea.” Nardole agrees.

“It's not and when that week is up. All of us, you three, those three and myself. We’re all going to sit down and discuss changes to the Vault. We're going to draw up some rules and install rewards.” The Doctor smiles.

“That's all good but, perhaps you should focus on finding Missy first?” Bill suggests.

“Yes. I just. Honestly. I can't think of where she'd go.” The Doctor admits.

“Ooh what about the place she ran to the first time. You know, that weird hospital with the weird staff?” Bill looks towards the Doctor,

“What if she's gone back there?” The Doctor shakes his head dismissively.

“Missy’s a Time Lady, Bill. She wouldn't run away to the same place twice. She wouldn't be that stupid. No, she won't be there. Let's keep looking…”

 

Meanwhile…

 

“FACK OFF!” Missy yells as her door opens for the hundredth time today.

She'd seen nearly the whole staff of the hospital after Mac’s party last night, all wanting advice from ‘Sue White’.

To be fair, Missy believes she gives them better advice as herself pretending to be Sue White then she ever did as Sue White.

She still tells the majority to fuck off though.

And at least one hour was spent with Mac, Caroline, Martin and Guy, going through their arguments all over again.

She was feeling quite murderous them she must admit.

“No, you get out. Go! Fack off. I'm not in the mood to discuss your donkeyness further!” She glares at Guy, who is the one to walk through her office doors.

“It's not about that.” Guy holds up a hand.

“You can also fack off if you want a round two. I'm not in the mood. I am in the mood for a spot of murdering and I don't loathe you that much. So go.” She growls warningly.

“You know, both of us might have been extremely drunk last night…”

“Speak for yourself.” Missy murmurs.

“But there are many things I do remember.” Guy says, which is why he enters the office and sets a cardboard box filled with bandages on the table.

“What are those?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“You know what they are.”

“I know if you don't remove them and yourself from this room how much work I'm going to have to do to my carpet to remove your body parts and organs.” She glares at him.

“You are terrifying at times.”

“Glad we're on the same page.” Missy replies in a sing song voice.

“Sue…”

“I'm being serious, Secretan.” She warns him.

“I honestly don't doubt that you are but, have you had time to…”

“GO!” She snarls at him.

“NO! Look I may be a bastard most of the time and honestly, a bit of a dick.”

“A bit? Just a bit?”

“I'm not heartless.” He points out.

“Not yet.” Missy mutters under her breath.

“Please, let me…” He reaches out a hand towards her.

“Away!” She flicks a hand at him, which he catches.

“That was a mistake.” She glares at him.

“I don't care. Let me, let someone just take care of you for once. Look, I'm willing. I'm here and willing and I don't say that very often.”

“I don't tend to let people why annoy me live often.” She retorts.

“Yeah well, how about we both just do something that we don't normally do then?” Guy sighs.

Missy contemplates killing him there and then.

She really does.

She is so close to doing just that, but for just some reason. She simply doesn't have the energy to do so.

 

“Would you kill me if I asked why?” Guy glances up at Missy as he wraps a thick, clean bandage around her cuts.

“Yes.” Missy mutters curtly.

“It's alright. You don't have to tell me.”

“Oh, I would. But then I’d have to kill you.” She speaks in a sing song voice again.

“Fine.” Guy smirks back at her.

“Probably wouldn't understand anyway.” Missy mutters under her breath.

He is only human after all.

“There, done.” He winces slightly as he wraps the last bandage around her wounds.

“Thank you.” Missy ends up murmuring after a moment.

“Well. I am a Doctor, it's technically my job.”

“Thought you were an anaesthesiologist, Secretan?” She points out.

“I can still patch up wounds.” He retorts.

“Yeah, I suppose you haven't done a bad job. I'll spare your life tonight.” Missy informs him whilst pulling her sleeves back down.

“Do you. Do you want to talk about…” He glances down at her bandaged arms.

“No.”

“Do you want to talk about anything?”

“Secretan, is this another one of your attempts to get me to sleep with you. I did that last night. That's all you're getting for now.”

“For now?” Guy grins.

“I'll leave you with that thought shall I?” She smirks up at him.

“Seriously though, Sue. If you ever need to talk about anything. Anything at all. I am here to listen. I don't..” He stops for a moment.

“I’d rather you come to me first before you did something like that again.” He tells her.

“I'll think about it.” She mutters.

“I hope you do. Do you still want me to…” He glances towards the door.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Sue.” He smiles kindly at her, before heading to the door.

Missy watches him go. Wondering if she should kill him, let him go or even, let him stay.

Honestly, she doesn't fancy being alone with the drums in her head and she knows there's some alcohol leftover in her drawer.

If anything goes wrong, killing him will always be an option.

“Oi, Secretan.” She calls sharply, causing him to jump and turn around instantly.

“You can stay.” She mutters, opening her drawer and pulling out a bottle, shaking it at him.

She takes a swig first before passing it to him.

“Ahh that's good. Mac mentioned you had some good stuff in here the other year.” 

“That was a year…” Missy stops herself. Time moves strangely in the Vault.

“Yeah, Mac thought he'd scared you off.” Guy chuckles.

“He caught me by surprise I must admit.” Missy notes, remembering their kiss.

“I told him to stay away from my ex’s. Quite firmly and he's literally ignored that twice.” Guy says with a roll of his eyes.

“He's just happy to still be alive.” He adds.

“I suppose he is.” Missy replies with a secret smile.

“It was a genuine miracle.”

Missy falls silent at that.

“I'm so relieved it happened to him. He was beyond fucked, Sue. I mean, I read the files. He was going to die. But somehow… Whatever it was. I'm grateful, beyond grateful, Mac’s my best mate. I'm glad he's still here.” Guy admits.

“Think that's the nicest thing I've heard you say about another person, Secretan.”

“I am nice!” Guy protests.

“Oh, don't kid yourself. You're not a good person and neither am I.” Missy laughs.

“I suppose you are right, in a way. You're not a nice person.”

“No, you're right. I'm not.” She agrees.

“You know what you're right. Neither of us are good people I suppose.” Guy sighs before adding.

“That's probably the reason we get along.”

“We get along now?” Missy cackles at him.

“In a manner of speaking.” Guy laughs.

“Don't think you're getting a round two Secretan.” Missy slaps his arm.

“Are you… Ow!” Guy groans as she slaps him again.

“Yes.” She glares at him playfully.

“I'm still contemplating your death.”

Guy laughs at her for a moment as Missy smirks at her acquaintance.

She doesn't have acquaintances. That's something The Doctor does, he has Puppies.

Lots of them. 

She doesn't. There was one, that girl. Saffron.

But other then that, she doesn't have companions.

But she can somewhat see the benefits of them as, sitting here. Talking with Guy, she's noticed something.

The drumming noise is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I apologise for this being bad, it is bad but it's the best I could do :) it comes from sleepless nights and watching wayyyy to much Doctor Who & Green Wing. Thanks again for reading, please comment if you can :)


	17. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor & friends attempt to find Missy.

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Hope

 

“Your latest trip. Did you…” Nardole stops the instant The Doctor storms out of his Tardis, a furious look on his face.

“I take that as a no then.” Nardole winces as The Doctor begins pacing his office.

Talking to himself in a rather furious manner.

“We didn't find her. Or any trace of her. It's like she's just vanished.” Bill sighs as she exits the Tardis, hand in hand with Heather.

“Vanished? Off the face of the universe?” Nardole’s eyes widen.

“Seems like it.” Bill shrugs.

“You did that once, didn't you Doctor. You and your companion… Martha? You two disappeared because you had that watch! You don't think Missy…”

“No, no, no. I have that. I took it off her when I first put her in The Vault and she didn't take it with her when she left.” The Doctor murmurs.

“Well, that is a good thing, if she'd become human, she'd be almost impossible to find.” Nardole points out.

“Could she have found another way…”

“No, that is the only way to do something like that, Bill. She's just…” The Doctor stops.

“This is my fault. This is all my fault. I did this, I pushed her to this. If I…”

“Doctor… It's…” Bill starts, regretting it immediately when The Doctor suddenly turns on her.

“IT’S BEEN A YEAR! ONE YEAR BILL! SHE HAS BEEN GONE FOR A WHOLE ENTIRE YEAR!” The Doctor bellows at her.

“I know. We all know. I'm sorry. I just wanted…”

“Bill. I don't want you to say anything. I don't want you to make excuses for me. I know that this is my fault. That I was neglecting her. That I should have talked to her more when I placed him and his girlfriend in The Vault. I drove her to this, I pushed her away. I just. I just wanted to help all three of them. Protect the universe from them. I thought it would work.” The Doctor practically rambles.

“We know you did everything with good intentions. It just. It hasn't gone to plan. We can fix that though.” Heather says in a calmer tone of voice.

“A year…” The Doctor trails off.

“Hey, at least theirs been no massacres or grand mass destruction and history hasn't collapsed on any planet so, at least, whatever she's doing, wherever she is. She's not destroying things.” Bill points out.

“Which isn't like her. There would be something, she'd take over a dozen planets just to spite me in the past. She hasn't done that.”

“Well, honestly, sir, she has changed. Perhaps she's being less destructive…” Nardole trails off as The Doctor looks to him, a sad look in his eyes.

“I know her. She would have. She would have done something destructive which is why.” The Doctor stops, thoughts that had been plaguing him nearly all year coming to the surface again.

“Leave me.” The Doctor snaps suddenly, marching into the Tardis and slamming the doors shut.

“Is he alright?” Bill asks after a moment.

“He will be when we find her.” Nardole sighs.

Which is true. Bill would like to think.

The Doctor has only been like this, on edge, snappish and frenzied since Missy escaped a year ago.

It has been a year. More than a year even, Bill thinks to herself sadly.

This shouldn't have happened. Missy should still be here.

Her friendship has improved with The Master greatly and she has somewhat bonded with Clara but. 

Clara isn't Missy.

Honestly, Bill really does miss the crazy-psycho Time Lady. Flaws and all.

She was a good laugh most of the time.

And no matter what state she was in, she made The Doctor happy.

He might deny it when asked but Bill knows he loves her.

They have a bond she doubts she or Heather and Nardole will ever understand.

Honestly, Bill thinks they all need Missy back.

“I'm sure we will find her.” Heather speaks up suddenly, taking Bill away from her thoughts.

“She's an insane Time Lady, someone's bound to see something eventually. She's very clever. She probably knows that if she does anything to attract attention we’ll find her and it appears to me that she just doesn't want to be found.” Heather points out.

“I hope you're right.” Nardole nods.

“I'm gonna go talk with him.” Bill decides at that point.

“I really wouldn't…” Nardole winces.

“Nah, he needs a friend. One of us to go in there and talk to him. Least I can do is be the one to start the conversation.” Bill sighs, squeezing Heather’s hand before releasing it, getting to her feet. 

“I'll go see to those two down there, eh. Want to come with, Heather?” Nardole enquires.

“Okay.” Heather nods before dissolving into water.

“You know what?” Nardole sighs after a second, looking towards Bill, who stands outside the Tardis.

“What?” Bill frowns.

“I really wish your girlfriend would start using the stairs. Like a normal person.” He mumbles as he heads for the stairs.

“Yeah but she's not normal is she and I wouldn't want her any other way.” Bill smiles to herself before pushing open the Tardis doors, which are thankfully not locked.

To be fair, with the noises the Tardis is making, Bill wonders if the Tardis has unlocked them for her.

That seems even more likely when Bill finds the Doctor, sat on the floor, running his hands through his hair, his head bowed.

“Hey, mate.. Um..” Bill starts awkwardly as she approaches The Doctor with caution.

“I told you to leave me.” He grumbles, not even looking up at her.

“Yeah well, you know I don't always listen to what you say. You're not always right, you know.” Bill attempts to smile.

“Stop quoting her.” The Doctor murmurs.

“I wasn't…” Bill lies.

It most definitely is a lie as well.

“Look, mate. You're my best friend. You're always gonna be so, don't think I'm just gonna leave you…”

“She did.” The Doctor mutters.

“Yeah, I know she did but, we’re going to find her.” Bill says optimistically.

“I love you for your optimism Bill, I always have but please just…” The Doctor shakes a hand at her.

“You always find her Doctor. Remember? No matter where you are in the universe you two always find your way back to each other. Yeah, she's normally destroyed a few things and almost taken over the planet in doing so but. You know, it's the thought that counts!” Bill shrugs.

“She always finds me.” The Doctor retorts.

“To be fair, after all the stories you've told me. I think it's a two way street. You find each other and no matter where she is now, you'll find her again.” Bill smiles.

“If she's even still alive.” The Doctor speaks quietly.

“What? Of course she's alive! You Time Lords, it's pretty hard to kill one of you and from everything I've learnt about her, I'm pretty sure she's near impossible to kill.” Bill continues as The Doctor shakes his head.

“Time Lords do know how to kill themselves.” The Doctor murmurs.

“Excuse me?” Bill exclaims immediately, shocked by the statement The Doctor had just made.

“Nah. No, she wouldn't… She wouldn't have killed herself. She's too Missy to do a thing like that, no. Doctor I am literally putting an end to this thinking right now. Missy would not kill herself. Never think that.” Bill grips his arm gently until he looks up at her.

“She wouldn't do that. You've got to know that. You do know that, don't you?” Bill starts quietly.

“Unfortunately, I know her all too well Bill. I grew up with her and...” The Doctor sighs.

“There were several times when she contemplated taking her own life. She didn't exactly have the easiest of times on Gallifrey. I knew that. I always knew that and I was just. I was just there for her. I didn't know what else I could do. I know how close she came sometimes to just giving up but. Somehow, I'd be able to somewhat convince her not to. To stay with me. She'd listen to me. I'd listen to her. We saved each other a lot of the time growing up, Bill. Which was why we were always so close. The reason why we had so many plans to see the universe together. Every star in the universe.” The Doctor sighs, reminding Bill of when they'd talked before about his friendship with Missy.

“Honestly, Bill. I. I don't want to think that she…”

“Look, I'm sure she hasn't okay? Ok, we neglected her. So I'm guessing she's somewhere coming up with a hug evil plan to take over the universe that we've got to stop, okay? That's what she's probably doing. We just need to find her and stop her before anyone gets killed. Honestly, I think she's alive but I just don't think she's settled down someplace and isn't making any mayhem at all, okay, mate?” Bill squeezes his arm with a slight smile.

“What would I do without you Bill Potts?” The Doctor smiles at her warmly.

“Probably quite a lot but, I'm happy to be here.” Bill shrugs as he gets to his feet.

“Where are we going to look now?” Bill enquires.

“Wait here. I think I'm going to have another conversation with him.”

“We have though. We've had loads of conversations with him.” Bill points out.

“And nearly every time I forget one important detail.” The Doctor comments as he moves towards the Tardis doors.

“That he is Missy.”

 

The Vault

 

Honestly, The Master never thought he'd enjoy The Vault so much.

This year has really taught him something.

Well, he has had Clara. That's what did it for him.

The absence of Missy though, hasn't attributed to that. 

Not that he'd admit it, but he actually somewhat misses his ‘sister’. Which is what he told Clara she was.

She had gotten on his nerves but, siblings do that.

Honestly, before she'd left he thought he could do a thousand years of this.

In The Vault with Missy and Clara.

Yes, he'd probably have had problems with Missy and Clara hating each other.

But he had hoped they'd work things out.

The sound of an alarm blaring nearly causes him to fall off the sofa.

“Darling, for the last time. You. Cannot. Make. Soufflés!” The Master calls to Clara, who is quickly backing away from the kitchen area.

“You and me.” She points a whisker at him.

“We’re stuck in this Vault for a thousand years. By that time. I will have perfected my soufflé making. I will make the perfect soufflé. Mark my words.” She growls playfully at him.

“Yet, it hasn't worked out this time.” She sighs, binning the burnt soufflé.

“Hey! I don't mind eating your burnt soufflés!” Nardole calls from across The Vault.

“You are very kind to me Nardole but that one. That one even you wouldn't have been able to eat.” Clara smiles at her friend.

“She's too good for you.” Nardole glances towards The Master, before smiling at the girl who he has surprisingly come to be good friends with.

Despite her horrific choice in men.

“I agree. She is too good for me but. By some miracle. I have her by my side.” The Master grins, reaching out for Clara, who smiles and sits in his lap, accepting a kiss.

“I love you.” The Master smirks at her.

“I love you too.” Clara beams as they kiss again, happily wrapped up in each others arms.

“Okay, you two, stop that now. Sit on different sofas if you must. Just, don't do that!” The Doctor groans as he enters The Vault stopping in front of The Master and Clara.

“You found sis, yet?” The Master raises an eyebrow at The Doctor.

“No.” The Doctor sighs.

“You know, it's been a year. Doctor. She obviously doesn't want to be found. If she wasn't a threat to the universe I'd say give up entirely.” Clara remarks.

“I'm still not sure what she did to you but I am not going to give up. If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I never give up.” The Doctor glances towards her.

“What she did to me is complicated but it's most definitely unforgivable.” Clara mutters.

“Darling…” The Master starts, resting a hand on her back.

“Usually I don't find many things complicated. Perhaps you'd like to enlighten me…”

“What was it you wanted to ask?” The Master cuts him off quickly.

“She's you.. Your sister.” The Doctor says with difficulty.

“You must know someplace that she'd go. Please. Just help me out here…”

“I've been helping you all year.” The Master points out.

“I know, I know you have and for that I am grateful but. It's been a year.” The Doctor says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I've told you everything I know, you know I have. She is my older sister. I'm sure she's come up with a lot more new tricks and aliases then I know of.” The Master points out.

“Perhaps someone's captured her for her crimes against the universe. It's what I'd do.” Clara murmurs as The Doctor glares at her.

“Okay. Okay, I am done with your attitude towards her. You don't know her, not personally. I know she's done something to you. Something you won't probably ever forgive her for but if you want me to feel anything for you whatsoever you have got to start by telling me the truth.” The Doctor turns on Clara.

“The truth about what?” Clara retorts.

“Ohh there's a long list but for one, you could start by telling me who you are.”

“You know who I am. I'm…”

“His girlfriend, yep. I'm aware of that. But there's more. I know there's more and believe me, I'm going to find out.” The Doctor hisses before grabbing both of her wrists and dragging her to her feet.

“Don’t you dare lay a…” The Master hisses, getting to his feet, when The Doctor pulls Clara to his side.

“I wouldn't. Don't!” Clara yells as he lifts his touches the sides of her head with his fingers which is when…

OswinOswaldCrashedDalekVictorianSnowmenClaraOswaldTheGirlTwiceDeadSearchingSearchingTheWiFITheWomanInTheShopTheLeafThePlanetWithTheSingingRussianSubmarineJorneyToTheCentreOfTheTardisBrilliantClaraWonderfulClaraTheGhostsTheGreatIntelligenceClaraInTheTimestreamEchoesOfClaraAllThoseEchosOfClaraMyClaraLetMeSaveYouForOnceClaraHelpingHimSaveGallifreyTrenzaloreClaraKeptComingBackAlwaysRememberingWhenTheDoctorWasMeNotClarasBoyfriendRobbingBanksNoRobbingBanksWithoutHerDaleksAndMoreDaleksDannyPinkPEManyVersionsOfDannyPinkFarTooMuchDannyPinkWayTooMuchDannyPinkTheArgumentsTheMoonTheMummyOnTheOrientExpressClaraAndDannyFarTooMuchDannyLosingClaraToDannyKeepingClaraDannyGettingKilledDannybecomingACybermanMissyMissy’sPlanClaraAttemptingToKillMissyChoosingClaraOverMissyClaraBetrayingHimForDannyAllBecauseOfMissy’sPlanSantaClausClaraBeingSuicidalTheWeirdTeamUpOfClaraAndMissySkaroMissyMakingClaraHideInADalekWatchingClaraDieChoosingClaraOverMissyAbandoningMissyBecauseOfClaraTheDoctorAndClaraOswaldInTheTardisUnderwaterMissionProtectingClaraAshilderandTheVikingsFindingAshilder/MeMissingClaraClaraPretendingToBeHimMoreZygonesEvilZygoneClaraRigsbyTheTatooTheRavenTheStreetClaraBeingAnInsufferableSmartarseThinkingSheCouldCheatTheChromeLockClaraDyingClaraHoldingHimHeDidntDoHugsNoHugsUntilClaraClaraHugsOneMillionYearsInTheConfessionDialToGallifreyToSaveClaraBringingClaraBackStillDeadNoHeartbeatTrappedBetweenOneHeartbeatAndTheLastTheHybridMissy’sDoingMissyBroughtThemTogetherHavingToForgetClaraHopingShe’dForgetHeForgot…..

Clara. Oswin. Oswald.

The golden glow that had shot out begins to fade, leaving The Doctor staring at Clara as if they were the only two people in the room.

“Clara.” He whispers when he can find the words.

“Hello.” A somewhat smile crosses her face.

“You stupid old man.”

“Your back… Your in my head again… All my memories…” He whispers.

“And don't go forgetting me again because. Quite frankly that was offense.” She attempts to joke.

“Clara. My Clara.” The Doctor begins to smile.

His thoughts running at a mile a minute but he doesn't care.

 

It feels like a hole he knew was there but didn't seem to acknowledge it has been filled.

The part of him that was connected to Clara.

Clara Oswin Oswald.

“Excuse me? She's my Clara.” The Master smirks.

“Shush.” Both The Doctor and Clara hold up their hands causing Nardole, Bill and Heather to laugh.

The three of them having been watching the entire time.

All smiling.

“You knew, you knew the whole time?” The Doctor glances to them.

“We all did. You were the only one who forget her Doctor.” The Master informs him.

“Oh, Clara I'm so sorry. You don't belong in here.”

“Nah, I don't but. Kinda like it.” Clara smiles glancing towards The Master.

“I'm sorry but what the genuine fuck were you thinking?” The Doctor exclaims, looking between Clara and The Master.

“Oi. Language you. You are not allowed to judge. Not one bit. Not after everything I've been hearing about you and Missy.” Clara folds her arms.

“He’s not a good person Clara.”

“Missy is worse.” Clara retorts.

“Oh, Clara. I'm not going to argue with you right now…”

“Yeah you shouldn't like I said…” Clara is cut off abruptly by The Doctor pulling her into a tight hug.

“Clara.” He whispers, holding her tightly.

“I missed you too.” Clara whispers. Knowing that if she could cry she would be sobbing right now.

The two friends just content to be in each other’s arms.

“Alright. Alright come on. All of you come on.” The Doctor says when he eventually pulls away from her. Keeping a tight hold of her hand.

Leading the way out of The Vault, The Master, Nardole, Bill and Heather following him.

Regaining his memories of Clara has ignited something in him.

A sense of hope.

The hope that he will now use in his mission to find Missy.

 

Later…

 

“I know we have priorities but, maybe, after a year we should have a slight break. We could go to this Guyball tournament. It's only a few hours away.” Nardole suggests innocently as they make their way into the Tardis.

“No, no!” The Doctor declares, tugging a few levers as he goes.

“There will be fun and games until we have found.” He glances between Nardole, Bill, Heather, The Master and Clara.

“Until I have found Missy.” The Doctor states before sending the Tardis hurtling into time and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another really bad chapter. I mean this is just the product of a lot of TV today. Far too much TV and just needing something to distract myself from the hardships of life. Thanks though for reading this, please comment and tell me what you all thought.


	18. And Why Exactly Does The Donkey Have A Vortex Manipulator?

I don't own Doctor Who & Green Wing. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“Nothing?” Nardole glances up at the Doctor, Bill, Heather, Clara and The Master innocently as they re enter the Tardis.

“Nope.” Clara answers first.

“How many planets have we been to now?” Bill enquires with a groan, rubbing at her tired eyes with her hand.

“Too many.” The Master mutters.

“Hey!” The Doctor glares at him, not appreciating the tone to his voice.

“So. Where to next?” Nardole enquires, rubbing his hands together.

“Anywhere. Any time, any place. She has to be somewhere in the universe.” The Doctor grumbles.

“You don't think she could have gone to an alternative universe, do you? I mean. That is possible.” Heather shrugs.

“No, no. Vortex Manipulators don't work like that, especially not a broken one. It was barely functioning as it was.” The Doctor sighs, running a hand through his silvery curls.

“Something on your mind, darling?” The Master glances toward Clara whom, stands with her arms folded.

“Clara. I'll listen to anything right now. Go ahead.” The Doctor encourages her.

“It's just. Ages ago when I was forced to team up with that madwoman to find you. To save us from the Daleks she fused our Vortex Manipulators together. Can't really remember what she said but, if you have another one. Can't you lock onto the coordinates of hers. That might sound really stupid but.” Clara trails off with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“It does. It's probably impossible.” The Doctor notes before, a small grin appears at his lips.

“Let's try it!”

 

It took the Doctor half a day alone to search the Tardis for another Vortex Manipulator.

“You really should organize this place better. Me and, me. We've always had our Tardis’s I'm a lovely condition.” The Master remarks.

Speaking freely about Missy now that Clara is not around to hear his words.

“At least I can fly mine.” The Doctor mutters under his breath.

“Oi! Well at least I…” The Master tries to think of a clever and witty comeback.

“How about you shut up and help me, alright?” The Doctor suggests, his tone of voice suggesting annoyance.

“But there's dust!” The Master whines in a pathetic tone.

“Deal with it. Dust is dust.” The Doctor retorts dismissively.

“Alright, grandad, don't get your knickers in a twist. You know what, I can't wait until we find other me, your mood will improve then.” The Master points out before tutting.

“Can't believe I went soft. That you and I actually…” He shudders at the very thought.

“If you don't shut up and help me I am going to tell Clara the truth! You know, about you and Missy being the same person. She won't take it well, I'll tell you that. She's made her feelings about Missy crystal clear.” The Doctor snaps at him.

“You wouldn't…”

“Wouldn't I?” The Doctor glares at him.

“It's wrong anyway. This never should have happened. You and Clara never should have found each other.”

“What? So the timeline could stay intact? So I could become Missy and be with you?” The Master glares back.

“Just get on with helping me look for the Vortex Manipulator and shut up.” He growls.

“Fine. Fine.” The Master holds his hands up.

“Missy doesn't love you, you know. Seems like she could wait to get as far away from you as possible…”

“Are you actually trying to take the piss now?”

“Ok. I don't know why you two are fighting but, that strange water girl.”

“Heather.” The Doctor corrects Clara the second she walks into the room.

“Heather. She's found it.” Clara informs them.

“She is brilliant.” The Doctor remarks.

“But she's basically just…”

“Don't you dare say a word against Heather.” The Doctor warns him.

“Or what? What are you going to do. You can't hurt me without…”

“I'll set Bill on you.” The Doctor speaks in a dangerous tone.

The smile that appears at his lips is a wide one when out of the corner of his eye he sees The Master shudder.

“You are brilliant.” The Doctor compliments Heather the second he, Clara and The Master re enter the control room.

“Where is it?” 

“Ah. Heathers already got it operated.” Nardole starts, Bill immediately interjecting with a wide I told you so smirk upon her face.

“What?” The Doctor raises one of his large eyebrows at her.

“Heather locked onto to the coordinates and it says, very clearly that it is somewhere around a Hospital in the East Hampton’s. You know, where you found Missy the last time. Seems she did decide to go to the most obvious place, Doctor.” Bill grins.

“We should have gone back…”

“We know.” Bill, Heather and Nardole speak at the exact same time.

“Which is why, we’re going now.” Nardole smiles up at him.

“We’re going to get her back.” Bill finishes, resting a hand on his arm.

“It's kind of like, now I know we’re aware of where she is. I kind of wish we didn't have to bother.” The Master sighs.

“Hey.” The Doctor growls at him, his eyes briefly flicking towards Clara.

That silences The Master in an instant.

“Have you got a precise location?” He turns to face Heather.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Thank you.” The Doctor beams at her before, turning toward the Tardis and launching it into action.

 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Bill frowns when the six of them are stood outside a seemingly old and grotty bar.

“I am.” Heather replies.

“Doesn't look like the place she’d hang out. Perhaps it's in the hospital next door…”

“No it's not.” The Doctor speaks sternly, his eyes fixated upon something.

“Have you found her?” The Master frowns, looking to where the Doctor is.

“I recognize that man from the first time. He appeared to know Missy rather well.” The Doctor growls upon eying the ginger haired man he'd caught Missy with the first time.

Sat inside the bar and thanks to The Doctor’s brilliant eye sight he soon sees that the Vortex Manipulator in question is near the man's hand.

“Who is he?” Clara frowns.

“Ooh he's the guy you caught kissing…”

“Bill.” The Doctor growls at her as The Master looks disgusted.

“That human, seriously? What is wrong with m… Missy?” He exclaims, almost revealing the truth to Clara.

Correcting himself immediately, he hopes she doesn't notice.

“So. Missy knows him and he has her Vortex Manipulator. That's got to mean that…”

“He knows where Missy is.” Bill finishes for Clara.

“Ok, this should be interesting. How are we going to handle this are we just going to walk in and be like, have you seem a mad homicidal Scotswoman by any chance? We kinda know you have seeing as you have something of her’s in your hand.” Nardole points out.

“No, that won't work. We have to do this…” The Doctor stops as another man one, with dark curly hair approaches the ginger haired one.

They share a conversation and the man whom, genuinely resembles a donkey, takes the Vortex Manipulator in hand and straps it to his wrist.

“Who's the donkey?” The Master folds his arms.

“They're friends.” The Doctor states, watching as the two men embrace.

“They share it?” Heather frowns.

“I think the question we should be asking is how did they get it in the first place?” The Master sighs as the man whom resembles a donkey stumbles towards the door.

The six moving in an instant to avoid him spotting them.

“I never saw him before. Only that one.” The Doctor nods towards the ginger.

“Well, donkey’s the one with the vortex manipulator. I say we follow him.” The Master suggests.

“Why? He's not the type of guy Missy would associate with.” Clara points out.

“Hey, looks aren't everything. Missy fell for him after all.” Nardole glances toward the Doctor.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” The Doctor retorts.

“Um, mates. If we’re going to follow him, we should probably do that before he goes out of sight.” Bill suggests.

“Are we going to follow him though?” The Master sighs.

“It does seem like a waste of time.” Clara agrees.

“Well. He has The Vortex Manipulator. He must know something.” The Doctor sighs before choosing to take off after the strange curly haired man.

 

It's the early hours of the morning when Guy Secretan stumbles into his flat.

Practically crawling up the stairs.

“What did Mac and Dr. Trod do to you this time?” His now official girlfriend, Sue White enquires from their bed, where she is reading a book.

Flashing him a board look.

“S’aight. Mac and I had a little competition. It got out of hand..” Guy murmurs before promptly falling across the bed, his dark curls nudging Missy’s lap.

“You’re still a pathetic, donkey aren't you?” Missy sighs.

“Am not.” Guy mumbles.

“Don't try and argue with me whilst your drunk, Secretan. It won't end well for you.” She threatens him.

“I'm not drunk!” He protests.

“Oh come on it! I could smell on you before you even came through the door.” She smirks.

“Stop being right, woman.” Guy sighs, edging closer so he can put his head in her lap.

Sighing at her ridiculous human companion, Missy pats his head affectionately.

“I've got that Guyball Tournament tomorrow and all.” He groans.

“I fail to see how that even classes as a sport…”

“It'll be an Olympic event one day.”

“You keep telling yourself that Secretan.” 

“Are you coming tomorrow, to support me it is the championships. The final.” He tries to tempt her.

“I'll come to the celebrations if you win.” She informs him.

“But you being there could bring me good luck!” He whines.

“Don't get soft with me Secretan.” She warns him.

“Oh come on, you loveeeeee meeeee.”

“In your dreams.” She snorts just as there is a loud knock at the door.

“Who the fuck…” Guy glances in the direction of the stairs.

Rubbing his eyes, he lets out a yawn.

“I'll get it. Even though I shouldn't have to. Who makes a house call at this time of night.”

“Morning.” Missy corrects him.

“You are quite right.” Guy nods.

“If that's Mac…” Missy speaks in a warning tone as Guy crawls off her lap, lifting up his head to press a brief kiss to her lips.

“I'll punch him. Don't worry. Be back in a sec.” He smirks at her.

“Try not to fall down the stairs.” Missy sighs at him.

“I'm a Doctor. I'm not that stupid.” Guy retorts.

Certainly not almost slipping down the stairs when he goes.

Moving towards the door. He chooses to glance through the peephole.

Outside his door stands three women and two men. The most odd group of people Guy has ever seen together.

Seeing as it is the early hours of the morning, he is drunk and doesn't want to get murdered. He ignores the fourth knock.

Moving back upstairs, managing not to fall down as he goes, he crawls into bed besides Missy.

“Who was that?” She glances down at him.

“I didn't answer it. Looked like a sales calls. Who does that at this time in the morning.” Guy snorts.

“You humans never cease to amaze me.” Missy sighs as Guy cuddles up to her.

She honestly does not know why she hasn't killed him yet.

“Night Sue. Need to sleep. Guyball tournament…”

“It's not a real sport.”

“It is!”

“Is not.”

“When I win the championship tomorrow you will be eating your words.” Guy mumbles.

“Bet I won't.”

“Oh you will and Guyball will be recognised for the extreme sport that it truly is.”

“I ask myself again.” Missy glances down at him.

“Why do I put up with you again?”

“Because you loveeee meeeee.”

“Sleep before I knock you out.”

Meanwhile…

“Guess he's not going to open the door then.” Bill states as the six of them stand outside the flat of the man they had followed.

“It is past midnight. We should probably try again in the morning.” Nardole suggests.

“Or not at all.” The Master mutters.

“Hey!” Bill reprimands him.

“Honestly Bill, I have to agree with him here, I mean.” The Doctor stops with a defeated sigh.

“Why would Missy be here at all?”

He doubts she even is.

The Doctor lets out another disappointed sigh.

“And so the search begins again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter. It is bad it's is awful and the product of a day watching Green Wing. It's been so hard to think of ideas recently. Like really hard. These were the last of my ideas so I venture back into writers block. If you have any thoughts at all please tell me and do comment if you can :)


	19. Welcome To The Lunatic Asylum

I don't own Doctor Who & Green Wing. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“So…” Bill Potts starts nervously after a moment, being the first to break the silence that has descended upon the group.

“What now?”

The Doctor glances up at her, a tired look in his eyes.

“We keep searching.” He shrugs.

“She's got to be here somewhere though, yeah?” Nardole points out.

“That guy didn't get a Vortex Manipulator from nowhere.” Bill nods.

“I don't get this. I don't get any of this. Why on earth would she give that human who looks like a donkey her Vortex Manipulator. I for one am terribly worried about her mental state. I would never, ever have done a thing like that.” The Master states, choosing his words carefully due to Clara being by his side.

“Perhaps she gave it to him and did a runner.” Clara shrugs.

“No, she wouldn't have just left it. That's not like Missy at all.” Nardole retorts.

“Yes, well it's not like Missy to give a Vortex Manipulator to a human, yet that's happened.” The Master retorts sharply.

“She knows these people though, dare I say that they are her friends?” Heather tilts her head to the side.

“Friends?” The Master scoffs.

“Missy doesn't have friends. Especially not human ones.” 

“Yet, according to The Doctor, she kissed the ginger dude, yeah?” Bill glances towards him.

“Let's not. Mention that.” The Doctor says with a raised hand.

“Look. How about we spend the day in the hospital, yeah. Pretend to be staff, or inspectors. Really give it a good searching.” Nardole suggests when the silence threatens to fall again.

“She could be there today.” The Doctor replies with a nod of his head.

“Yeah, yeah that's good. Positive thinking. That's what going to help us find her.” Bill smiles at her friend.

“It's a good idea. It was late last night. We’re more likely to get some answers in the daytime.” The Doctor notes, rising to his feet.

“I agree. Wholeheartedly.” Nardole beams as the six of them traipse towards the Tardis doors.

“And if we’re here long enough we could also stop by that Guyball match. You know I just think that sounds so incredibly interesting.” Nardole trails off.

“What the hell is Guyball?” The Master makes a face.

“Who knows.” The Doctor shrugs as he opens the door.

Hoping that, today is the day he is finally reunited with Missy.

And that someway, somehow how can make amends with his oldest friend in the universe.

 

Missy always wakes up first.

It's very rare she gets much sleep anyway but even when she does she is always out of bed ready to start the day early.

It's been a strange year for her. She muses when staring up at the ceiling.

One year away from The Vault should feel like heaven to her. It does, in a way.

She likes it here. It's surreal and she can practically get away with murder.

But The Vault used to be simple. When it was her, The Doctor and pets.

Clara Oswald managed to ruin the simplicity of The Vault for her.

Just when she'd started to get used to having her younger self around as well!

It's more simple here now. At the strangest corner of the earth.

She has pets of her own, pets that like her now.

The humans she has been surrounded by for the past year have show her more care and attention then The Doctor had done in a long while.

She would be lying if she said she didn't like it. She wouldn't want to admit to it at all, ever but deep down inside, there is a some what soft spot reserved for the people here.

She thinks she wouldn't kill them. Emphasis on the ‘thinks’.

Not even the man that lies beside her. Guy Secretan. 

She's always wondered if she'd kill him one day.

But she has refrained from doing so.

She'd never tell him the truth about her. Ever, he's just a human, a pet. 

To be fair, he would probably believe her though, Mac, Martin and Caroline would to.

It's that surreal around here, they probably would. No one even batted an eyelid at her bigger on the inside bag she had all those years ago when she really was Sue White.

She wouldn't tell them though. The truth. She won't let them know her as anything but Sue White.

God knows what would happen to them if any of her enemies found her and them.

Not that she'd care, of course. They're just humans.

Perhaps a part of her would feel something for Guy though. He has been endlessly patient with her this year.

He's helped her through and move past her self destructive tendencies.

Some part of her even believes that he may have helped in the case of the drums in her head disappearing.

They haven't made an appearance in a whole now and for that, Missy is eternally grateful.

Sitting up though, Missy groans at the slight ache in her head. It's not the drums, thank god.

Just a headache. She's a Time Lady though, she shouldn't get headaches.

Oh well. She thinks as she gets to her feet. 

Headache won't kill her.

 

It does get worse as time goes by though to a point where Missy thinks her head is about to split open which distracts her to the point that she ends up accidentally spilling boiling hot water over her hand.

Swearing immediately, Missy growls in annoyance as she glares down at her now blistering, painful hand.

“Are you alright?” Guy calls from where he's stood on the stairs.

Missy ignores him. Knowing that with the mood and pain she's in she cannot be in control of her actions if Guy aggravates her.

“I'm fine.” She growls through gritted teeth.

Not particularly wanting to commit a murder right now, Missy chooses to use regeneration energy to heal her burns and hopefully the pain in her head.

Closing her eyes, she awaits the warm golden glow to spread through her.

It doesn't.

“Come on!” Missy hisses in anger.

Yet the more concentration she puts into trying to activate her regeneration healing properties the worse she feels. 

“Hey.” Guy’s hand on her shoulder makes her want to grab the kitchen knife and cut it off.

“What's wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Missy gives him a fake smile.

“What did you do to your hand?” 

“It's fine!” She protests.

“Sue…”

Missy cuts him off with a deep kiss.

One of those kisses that will probably leave Guy without a coherent thought for the next hour.

“Now…” She pulls away slowly.

“Stop fussing about me and come on. You'll be late for work.”

“I'm always late…” Guy whines.

“I know. Both Mac and Caroline have been in my office complaining about it. Now, come.” She drags him with her good hand.

“Are you sure you're alright?” He asks her as they walk towards the door.

Smirking, Missy nods.

“I am just fine.” She lies with ease.

“Absolutely one hundred percent fine.”

 

“Right. So from here. We split up.” The Doctor announces as he, Clara, The Master, Bill, Heather and Nardole stand at the door to the hospital.

“We all know our roles, yes?” The Doctor glances between them all.

“Yep. I'm going to be helping the administration team.” Nardole declares.

“Me and Heather are, once again going to be working at the canteen.” Bill folds her arms.

That had been their job the last time they'd gone undercover!

“At least we’re together.” Heather squeezes Bill’s hand.

“I'm stuck in some office assisting the staff liaison officer.” The Master grumbles, sighing.

“That sounds like an awfully boring job, being an assistant.”

“It's where you can't get up to much mischief.” The Doctor points out.

“Why can't I work with Clara?”

“Because then we really would get nowhere.” Nardole mutters.

“Clara and I will be there as doctors.” The Doctor states.

“We can catch up properly.” Clara smiles up at him.

“Yes.” He smiles back. 

“I hate this plan even more.” The Master grumbles.

“Don't forget you still have your bracelet on. If you try to escape…”

“I'll get knocked out. Yes, yes, you explained last time, egg.” The Master glares at Nardole.

“Alright. If anyone sees, hears any information on Missy whatsoever. Find me immediately. I need to be the one to deal with her. Please.” The Doctor practically begs.

“Who knows what state we will find her in.” Nardole sighs.

Silence descends between the six.

Not wanting to think of what state Missy could be in after over a year of being missing.

“Meet back here at the end of the day?” Bill breaks the silence.

“Yes.” The Doctor says with a bow of his head before they turn to face the hospital.

The mission has commenced.

 

“Wow. You're not late for once. Am I in another coma?” Mac grins at Guy as they both step through the doors at the same time.

“Nah. I just got him to shift his arse.” Missy retorts from beside Guy.

“Well…”

“That's exactly what happened.” Missy cuts Guy off before he can say another word.

“Good morning!” Caroline calls as she approaches them, eyes widening when she sees Guy.

“Wow. You're on time! Is this a parallel universe?”

“Hardly.” Missy snorts, wincing at the pain in her head that has only grown in the past hour.

“Ready for the match?” Caroline enquires.

“Oh yes. Thanks again for agreeing to fill in, Mac.” Guy turns to him.

“Ahh well, I know how much Guyball means to you, mate. I may not understand it or believe it's an actual sport but, if it's important to you, it's important to me.” Mac shrugs.

“You're so kind.” Caroline nudges him.

“I count that you two will be there to support us?” Mac glances between Caroline and Missy.

“Yeah, probably not. Like you said. It's not an actual sport so…” Missy glances down at her nails.

“Oh, come on, Sue, I'm begging you I need you to come, for good luck.” Guy begs.

Missy snorts again.

“Basically, so he can prove to the rest of the team that he actually has a girlfriend.” Mac informs her from behind the pleading Guy.

“And maybe because of that.” Guy adds with a smile.

“Come on…”

“Say something nice.” Missy retorts with a dangerous smirk.

“Please.” Guy drags it out, practically on his knees at this point.

“I'll see.” Missy smirks at him.

“Is that a yes?”

“Um, guys…” The anxious voice of Martin Dear calls from behind Caroline.

“What is it Martin?” Caroline frowns at him.

“Everything alright?”

“Um…”

“Whenever you're ready, Martin.” Missy folds her arms.

“You see, Sue. The thing is. Please don't shoot the messenger. This isn't my decision. Joanna just sent me to deal with it because, she knew you'd probably be with Guy….”

“Spit it out, man!” Missy flashes him an annoyed look.

Her heads hurting her enough as it is. 

The last thing she needs is a bloody nervous wreck wittering on like no tomorrow.

“You have a new assistant. He's starting today and is already in your office.” Martin says quickly, getting ready to shield himself incase she attacks.

“Are you taking the piss?” Missy glares at him.

“No.” Martin winces.

This. This is exactly not what Missy had needed today. At all.

“The assistant’s a ‘he’?” Guy looks skeptical.

“Of course that's what he picks up on.” Mac sniggers.

“Whoever it is they won't be my assistant for very long that's for sure!” Missy growls, turning to her acquaintances.

“Let me handle this.” She mutters, turning on a heel and storming off in the direction of her office.

“I bet fifty quid that she kills him.” Martin comments the second she's gone.

“Three hundred.” Mac notes.

“Bloody thousand, mate. The poor sod that's in her office is a dead man.” Guy smirks, watching as Missy storms down the corridor.

Muttering profanities as she strides up the steps and down the corridor to her office, Missy practically rips the door of its hinges.

An assistant? Who's ludicrous idea was that? She wonders to herself.

This isn't going to last very long.

It's been a while since she's murdered someone. She's excited about it.

“Right. I don't know who you are but let me tell you this…” She strides into her office and towards the man sitting in the chair across from her desk.

“Sue White, staff liaison officer?” The man turns his head.

Missy freezing in her place at the doorway when she realizes exactly who is in her chair.

“More like, runaway Time Lady, Missy.” The Master corrects himself with a smirk.

Unable to believe his luck.

“Hello, sis. Long time, no see.”

 

“Heard anything so far?” The Doctor asks Bill and Heather as he and Clara stand before them in the canteen.

“Nope. Nothing. Haven't seen any of them lot from last night either.” Bill shrugs.

“We have only been here a couple of hours.” Heather reminds them gently.

“We should have found something by now.” The Doctor grumbles.

“Hey, when has anything to do with Missy, been easy?” Clara points out.

“We should have found her by now.” The Doctor sighs before giving both Heather and Bill a kind smile.

“Thank you both anyway.” He speaks politely before following Clara to a table.

“I see you two have gotten closer since I left. What happened?” Clara enquires.

“I found Missy on this planet, about to be executed. I saved her and vowed to keep her in The Vault on earth for a thousand years. Our friendship, it was more like it used to be, like it was back on the old days. Yet…”

“She went and did this.” Clara raises an eyebrow at him.

“It's not her fault. I. I shouldn't have let it get to that stage. I know I am in the wrong here Clara, I just… I deluded myself into thinking she was getting along nicely with you and him.” The Doctor shrugs.

“I should have kept a closer eye on her. I just thought… I thought she was just serving out her sentence, making sure you two behaved. That she was doing good.” The Doctor sighs again, resting his head in his hands.

“I guess I was wrong.”

“You are not to blame for what she has done, Doctor. It was her choice to escape. She took advantage of the kindness that you offered her. Don't blame yourself for this.” Clara all but commands.

“I should've kept a closer eye on her.” The Doctor groans.

“You shouldn't have let her get to you like this. Let's no forget all the evil she's done. I mean, she ended up on that planet to be executed for a reason.” Clara reminds him.

“Clara…” The Doctor gives her a look.

“What? It's the truth and you and I both know it. You can't trust Missy. No one can.”

The Doctor doesn't say a word in response.

Unsure of what he can say.

“Clara.” He starts again, when he thinks he may know what he can say.

“Doctor. Isn't that… It is, come on.” Clara pats his arm.

As across from them, about to sit down are the people they had seen from last night.

The one that catches both Clara and The Doctor’s interest is the donkey resembling man, whom wears The Vortex Manipulator.

 

The second Missy realises whom it is sat in one of her chairs in her office, she turns on a heel and leaves.

Nope. Not gonna happen. She thinks to herself.

Her younger self will not be her problem. 

“Sis…” The Master jogs after her.

“Missy.” He calls loudly.

“That's not my name in these walls.” She growls as she storms away from him.

“Hey!” He grabs her arm to stop her.

“If you were not me I would have chopped that hand of yours off.” Missy hisses at him.

“What on earth are you doing in this human dump?” The Master interrupts her.

“This human dump has character. I like it. You’ll understand when you're older.”

“Not this. Never.” The Master snarls.

“Yes you will. Now let me go.” She hisses.

“One year. One whole year you've been gone and you've been here? Surrounded by humans the entire time?”

“Wow. You're quick.” Missy mutters sarcastically.

“This is stupid. This is the stupidest thing you have ever done.”

“No, the stupidest thing I have ever done is thought it was a brilliant idea to have an argument with my older, wiser, excellent self.” Missy retorts.

“Haha, very funny.” The Master mutters as Missy pushes past him.

“Not so fast. You are not going anywhere.” He stops her.

“Ohh, believe me today is not a good day to push me!” She warns him.

“Please, you'd never be so self destructive. Or would you…” The Master trails off, his finger now tracing the many scars that decorate the wrist of Missy’s he has in his grasp.

“What the hell have you done to us?!” He snarls pushing up her sleeves in one swift motion, to reveal the damage.

His eyes flickering over the hundred and hundred of scars that mark her wrists and up her arms.

Backing away from her younger self, Missy remains silent.

He shouldn't have seen all those.

“What have you done to yourself? Why have you let yourself go?” The Master continues.

“Could you please stop wittering on, I do have the worst headache known to man and on top of it, guess what? I am self destructive. So I'd watch out if I were you.” She growls.

The pain in her head now practically to the point where it feels as if her head was split all the way open.

“You, have a headache? For the love of…” The Master shakes his head.

“What?” Missy glares at him.

“You really have spent to long with the humans haven't you?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Missy gives him a bored look.

“Have you forgotten that when us Galifreyans spend too long in one place and when I mean one place, I mean one place far from a Tardis or anything familiar to use that the effects of which slowly start to kill us?” The Master points out.

“That's crap and you know it!” Missy hisses.

“Oh really? So you've had no problems with regeneration energy then? No problems health wise at all?” The Master gives her a look, shaking his head.

“What have you become Missy?” He questions.

“Consorting with humans… Speaking of which, why does a man that resembles a donkey own a Vortex Manipulator? Who is he?” The Master folds his arms.

“I have had no problems here whatsoever.” Missy chooses to answer the previous question.

Wanting to change the subject.

“Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Please don't say… Please don't tell me that, that human actually means something to you… That… No. Not even you could have gone that soft.”

Missy doesn't reply.

“Who is he? What place does he have in our life?”

Missy repeats her previous methods.

“I've had no issues with regeneration energy at all. I can heal myself whenever I want. I choose not to.” She lies.

“Oh really?” The Master smirks at her.

“Yes.” Missy glares at him.

“You see.” The Master stops for a moment.

“I just don't believe you.” He admits.

“Why not?”

“I know how we lie. You are lying to me.” 

“No.” Missy shakes her head.

“Okay.” The Master nods, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“Then you'll have no problem proving to me that you can heal yourself then.” The Master smiles at her.

“What…” Missy starts at the exact same time he pushes her forcibly down a flight of stairs.

Unable to do a thing.

Missy tumbles into a dark abyss.

 

“These must be the two new doctor’s that I've heard about. Oh it's great not to be the new girl anymore.” Caroline nudges both Mac and Guy before holding out a hand to greet both Clara and The Doctor.

“I’m Doctor Caroline Todd, welcome to the lunatic asylum. You don't have to be mad to work here but, it sure helps.” She repeats the same words she'd exchanged with Alan Statham on her first day.

“Clara.” Clara shakes her hand.

“John Smith.” The Doctor replies with a fake name, shaking the overly friendly woman’s hand.

“Please, do sit with us. There's space for you both, there's only our friend and Guy’s girlfriend left to join us.” Caroline beams at them both.

“Nice to meet you both, I'm Mac.” The man with the ginger hair introduces himself to the Doctor and Clara.

“And I'm Guy. Guy Secretan.” The donkey resembling man adds.

“How's your first day been treating you so far?” Caroline asks kindly.

“It's been… Interesting.” The Doctor mutters as Clara nods.

“This place can be a bit… Uh, something to get used to. But it is manageable, believe me. It's a wonderful place.” Mac says with a smile. 

“Hospitals tend to be.” Clara agrees.

“Sometimes.” The Doctor notes, thinking back to the one he'd visited with Rose when he'd been the younger man with the long brown coat.

Yet thankfully, this hospital is not run by cat people.

“You sound like my girlfriend.” Guy snorts.

“Oh yeah, what is it that she always says to the school kids when they're dragged here by their teachers? It's basically a place where sick people come to get better but most of the, don't and they die in pain?” Caroline laughs, remembering Sue’s rather morbid words.

“But this place really is wonderful. We just all like to have a good laugh sometimes.” Mac chuckles.

“That we do.” Guy agrees.

“That wrist accessory of yours is interesting.” The Doctor decides to get to the questions.

“Where did you get it?” 

“Oh this? It was a gift from my…”

“GUY!” A anxious voice calls his name as a man races to their table.

“What? What have you done this time… Ohh fuck, please don't tell me that I've managed to fuck another family member…” Guy winces.

 

“No, no, it's not that. It's just… There's been an accident. I don't know what's happened I just found her at the bottom of the stairs… I. I…”

“Woah, woah, woah. Martin. Slow down, what's wrong?” Mac grabs his arm.

“Who's are the bottom of the stairs, what accident? Martin, what's happened?” Caroline enquires softly.

Both Clara and The Doctor in a state of confusion.

“Sue, she's fallen down the stairs. I think she's hurt…”

“What?! What happened?! Did you leave her alone?” Guy practically yells at him.

“Look, I think she was breathing. Okay, I don't think she's dead or anything. I just think that perhaps you should…” 

“I'm on my way.” Guy is on his feet immediately.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” 

“Do you need me to come with you, mate?” Mac and Caroline ask at the same time.

“If I need backup I'll call for it. I've gotta go!” Guy calls as he races off.

“You didn't just leave her there, did you Martin?” Caroline groans as she looks up at him.

“Okay, the canteen is not far from her office. I didn't think…”

“Jesus.” Mac drops his head to the table.

“Just, I. I won't tell Guy alright?” He raises a hand after a moment.

“Thank you.” Martin grins, before turning to the puzzled Doctor and Clara.

“Sorry about all that. Bit of a hectic day.” He comments, sitting himself down and smiling at them both welcomingly.

“It's great to meet new Doctor’s though. Really nice.” He gives them a happy smile before adding.

“You should come with us to the Guyball match this evening. It should be eventful.”

These people are actually insane. The Doctor muses.

He hadn't thought it before but now, after meeting these people. The Doctor thinks he may just know why Missy would come back to this place.

Perhaps he’ll find her here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading. It means the world to me that people actually read this rubbish. I'm so sorry for this dreadful chapter, which literally only came about because of some of your wonderful ideas. I tried my best with it, I just run out of inspiration and everything but I hoped some of you enjoyed it. I just had to write something, I'm just stuck in this awful depressive state and I've basically lost the will to live so I figured why not write something. Thanks for all the support and the comments. I've literally run out of ideas now so any at all would be so helpful. Thanks again, please do comment if you can


	20. Guyball

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Vaguely aware of someone calling her name.

Well, her fake name. Missy let’s out an annoyed hiss before attempting to open her eyes.

Whilst she may not be able to actually kill her younger self she is going to make him wish that he was dead.

The pain she plans to inflict on him is near indescribable. 

Wanker. She muses as she thinks of her younger self with his stupid round face.

Why she had to be that she’ll never know. Yes the old man was a bit of a dumb plan to but that served a purpose.

Her previous regeneration is the one regeneration she will always regret.

Hell, even the bloody idiot who ended up mixed up in the Eye Of Harmony was preferable.

Probably her favourite face was the one when back when The Doctor was another grey haired man. Yes she liked that regeneration.

Liked that version of them.

“Sue! Sue! Can you hear me?” Missy is dragged from her thoughts by a voice and someone’s hand on her cheek.

Whoever that is is going to lose that hand. 

Life and all at this rate with the mood she’s currently in. The murderous Time Lady muses to herself again as she forces her aching eyes to open.

The ache in her whole body is practically indescribable. The pain immense.

Her younger self unfortunately and annoying is correct with his words.

Time Lords should not stay in one place like this for so long. Not without measures in place.

When she was him, Harold Saxon she had that ring. The ring that gave him immunity from the effects of staying on Earth for too long.

She never even thought about it.

It’s The Doctor’s fault.

He kept her in that damn Vault. He must have had a measure of his own in place.

Causing her to forget all about it.

She’ll have to conjure up something before she gets any worse. She decides.

The last thing she needs is her Galifreyan body starting to give up on her.

She’s not even that inconvenienced by the agonising pain she feels. That’s all well and good.

Pain is what she deserves.

She doesn’t want to leave this place, that’s the problem.

It’s surreal, insane and wrong in so many ways and that makes the Green Wing a somewhat sanctuary to Missy.

Yes sure she has to pretend to be human and pretend to like well, more like tolerate the humans around her. 

Perhaps even a part of her (a very small part, practically minuet mind) somewhat likes them.

None of them are particularly good people. Their morals are questionable.

Guy especially. Probably why they get along and she doesn’t mind getting into bed with the man.

If she ever considered having one which she wouldn’t because it worked out so well the last time. Missy would probably consider Guy to be a decent sidekick for her, to somewhat assist her with her schemes.

Yet seeing as the help was that bad back at 3W Missy is never having sidekicks ever again.

That was a stupid plan from the off. She just needed some people around to deal with all the human souls she got trapped up there in that nethersphere of hers.

Somewhat good times, somewhat good times. Missy notes, deciding to glare at the being that is hovering over her when she chooses to finally open her eyes.

Wondering where she can find a weapon on such short notice to get rid of this pesky human.

However, upon finding that it is in fact, only Guy Secretan. Missy mumbles something and turns her head, wafting away his hand.

“Woah, woah, woah. Careful okay? Don’t move you’ve had a bad, really bad fall and...”

“Cut to the chase, man!” Missy groans, raising her hand to rub at her head that feels as if it is about to split open.

“Actually...” She pauses momentarily.

“Shut up.”

She hears Guy let out a sigh.

“I will kill you.” She warns him.

“I’m not doubting that you will. I just want to...”

“I’m fine. Just fine. Give us a hand or something if you want to be useful.” She suggests hoping he helps her to her feet.

Not entirely sure if she can do that by herself right now.

Urgh! This is really starting to piss her off right now!

The sooner she can make herself a device to ensure she can safely adapt to this world without her Galifreyan body packing up on her the better.

Could heal all this with regeneration energy.

“No, I’m not going to move you right now. You’re bleeding and I think you’ve hit your head.”

“Have I? Oh well not the end of the universe. Help me up. I have things to do, someone to kill. The usual. You get my drift.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“I’d be more worried about yourself if I were you if you don’t plan on doing what I ask.” She retorts.

“Please, Sue. Let me help you. At least let me examine you at the very least.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Missy silences him.

That’s the bloody last thing he’s ever going to do to her.

He might be an absolute wanker sometimes but he is good at what he does as a doctor.

He’d work out immediately that she wasn’t human and she wouldn’t even be able to try and come up with a convincing story to lead him to believe something else.

Nah. She’s never going to let him examine her.

He’s never going to do anything of the sort. 

Which is why she reaches forward, grips his arms tightly and uses them to try and help her to stand up.

It somewhat is a successful attempt.

“Please. Please let me help you.” He is near enough begging when he has to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling.

“Just walk with me back to my office and we’ll go from there.” She decides.

She wants to get mad. Unleash her wrath on all around her but she is an awful lot of pain and she would have to have a lot more strength than she currently possesses to do that.

“Okay, okay.” Guy complies after a moment.

“I do hope you haven’t hit your head so hard that you’ve forgotten that this is a hospital. That you can and should be receiving care for your injuries right now.” He points out.

“How about you just do as I ask as I’ll let you keep your life, hmm?” Missy gives him a look.

A look that Guy, smartly chooses not to question.

“That’s a good Donkey.” Missy pats his arm in approval as they near her office.

The door is still open from when she’d exited it with her younger self.

“What happened, anyway?” He queries.

“Hmm?’ Missy tilts her head in his direction as he helps her to her desk. 

“Someone forgot to put a sign up. Floors had been cleaned recently I slipped end of.” Missy recites a perfect excuse.

“Or they moved it.” She tilts her head to the side.

“Doubt it. I don’t think anyone would risk getting murdered by you.” Guy points out.

Missy smirks.

“Sounds about right.” She sighs, wincing in pain as she leans back into her chair.

“Are you sure that there’s nothing...”

“I am many things Secretan but an invalid i am not. I am just fine. You can go back to whatever you were doing before.” She replies with a wave of her hand.

“Nothing much. Mac and Caroline were welcoming the new members of staff.”

“Shit.” Missy grumbles under her breath.

Having a pretty good idea of who the new members of staff are.

“They looked a bit boring.” Guy remarks.

Missy doesn’t say anything, just glances into the nearest mirror to see how badly that fall affected her. 

She’s pretty certain she’s broken one rib or two and there’s a slight bleeding cut on her head.

There is blood on her hair.

Yes, her younger self is most certainly going to suffer the consequences.

“Can I help at all?” Guy notices what she’s doing.

“I am a doctor.”

“I’m fine.” Missy’s stare is an icy one as she turns to him. 

“Besides surely your lunch break has ended by now. Shouldn’t you be getting back to work.”

“Yes but you’ve hit your head and god knows what else. Medically speaking I don’t want you to be left on your own.”

Leaning forward Missy glares at him again.

“I’m a big girl, Secretan I can take care of myself.” She pats his cheek lightly.

He lets out a sigh of his own.

“I don’t want to get murdered so fine. I’ll go but if you...”

“I will be fine.” Her tone is a warning one.

“Come straight to us. We will look after you. We are doctors. We know what we’re doing.” 

Not when it comes to Time Lords. Missy notes.

Yet is somewhat touched by the care and concern he has for her.

It’s nice not to feel neglected. 

It’s definitely an improvement on Vault life.

“Hey, are you also stopping by the Guyball Tornament tonight? Caroline’s coming for Mac...”

“It’s not even a real sport.” Missy says in a sing song voice.

“It is! Mark my words it’s going to be an Olympic event one day.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Missy rolls her eyes at him.

“Please come.” He practically begs her to silence.

“Please.” His whines.

“I’ve got stuff to do.” 

“I know but for me?”

“Get back to work.” She gives him another yet somewhat playful glare.

“I’ll see you later.” She sighs.

“At the match?”

“Go!” 

“I’ll see you then.” He leans over to kiss her.

“Fack off!” Missy sends another roll of her eyes in his direction, watching as he leaves her office before leaning back in her chair.

Shaking her head once at the door before finally giving in to all the pain and agony she had been experiencing and passes out where she sits.

 

Thanks to meeting the other Doctors, Clara and The Doctor were not able to continue their search for Missy.

Not for hours.

Even at the end of the working day they were still unable to search for her as the doctors. Mac, Caroline and Martin had told them to attend the Guyball tournament.

What a Guyball is not even The Doctor can understand.

However, going to the match had allowed them to rejoin Bill, Heather and Nardole.

“Well, this is intriguing. Seems like fun. Glad we’re here to witness whatever this is.” Nardole speaks with a cheerful smile.

The five of them watching the very peculiar match.

Guyball.

Which seems to include people wearing strange baskets on their heads.

“Did you find anything?” The Doctor questions immediately, barely even watching the match.

“Nah, sorry mate. Heather and I listened into all the gossip. Nothing. Well there was a lot actually but nothing that indicated towards a murderous Time Lady taking up rescedency.” Bill reports.

“Same here. There’s a lot of strange human stuff that goes on in this hospital but nothing Missy strange.” Nardole adds.

“This is hopeless. Nothing we are doing is making...”

“I found sis.” The voice of The Master calls out as he walks across the field, hands in his pockets.

“You did what now?” Bill raises an eyebrow at him.

“Where is she?!” The Doctor races to his side in an instant.

“She was in her office. She’s the staff liaison officer. Sue White. We spoke I got a bit of information. Thought you may have worked it out by now you see.” He remarks.

“Good. Well done.” Clara praises him.

“I wouldn’t be praising him. He didn’t come to us. Why didn’t you come to us?” Nardole glares at him.

“I couldn’t find anyone and I stopped by the pub...”

“Where is she?!” The Doctor growls.

“I’ll take you to the office I found her in, I shall but I would like to explain something I found out before I do.” The Master is near a smug state.

“What?” Bill folds her arms, leaning into Heather who is both listening and watching the Guyball.

“It seems like dear sis is going through something.” The Master starts sighing.

“At first I wanted to bring her straight to you all to end this and get out of this cesspit. However when I grabbed her arms. I was genuinely surprised you know, we’re not allowed to have weapons in the Vault so how exactly was Missy able to cut herself?” 

“Ohh my god.” Bill gasps, a horrified look upon her face at the revelation.

The Doctor remains silent.

Unable to speak a word.

This is all his fault.

How could he have let things get that bad?

How did he not know that she was in so much pain?

Even more hauntingly.

How long had she been doing that for?

“Where is she?” He murmurs when he finds the words.

“We’ve got to get to her now. The Vault needs ripping a part and redoing. How could this have happened?” Nardole feels guilty as well.

“Where is Missy?” The Doctor turns to The Master.

“I’ll take you to her office.”

“Am I the only one wondering about how we’re actually going to get that madwoman back into the Vault? I mean it’s not like she’s going to come quietly is it.” Clara folds her arms.

“We talk to her.” Is The Doctor’s response.

“I don’t think talking to that woman is ever going to work.” Clara retorts.

“Well it’s going to have to do for now!” The Doctor sighs running his hands through his hair.

“I agree with you. She is quite stubborn. Any ideas?” The Master glances to Clara.

The two speaking in a hushed voice as to not get the attention of the Doctor.

“Don’t know what could get her to comply with our demands.” Clara shrugs.

“Neither do i. I know I wouldn’t just come a long back to my cell if I were Missy.” The Master comments.

“Actually...” Clara pauses a memory returning to her.

“If words are what we are going to use then why don’t we use hers against her?” Clara suggests.

“What do you mean, darling?” The Master frowns somewhat.

“When I travelled with the Doctor. Missy and I ended up being left alone on Skaro. Not a pleasant time but she killed a Dalek in front of me. With this broach a broach she told me that she had when her daughter... that’s it. She just stopped there.” Clara remembers.

“Yes...” The Master starts when he can find the words.

“That’s the only time I ever saw a hint of emotion from that woman. We could use that against her. Missy’s daughter. Keep asking her about it until she either explains or gets to a point where we can successfully imprison her. Yeah, we should do that.” Clara nods her mind made up.

“When we find Missy we’ll use her words of her daughter against her.” Clara decides firmly.

“Um...” The Master starts but is cut off by The Doctor.

His eyebrows raised so high that they look as if they were about to drop off.

“Missy. Now...”

“Uh, mate...” Bill grabs his arm.

“What?” The Doctor sighs as she indicates to the match which has just finished.

“Ahh the match is over. It was quite good. I think our side won.” Nardole gives them a little clap.

“Yeah. Look.” Bill points to where the Doctor’s they had met are cheering.

Their side having one.

Mac, Guy and Martin practically dancing around.

Guy and Mac running towards two women that stand on the outskirts of the crowd.

Mac goes to the other doctor they had met. Caroline. Picking her up and spinning around whilst Guy runs straight to...

“Missy.” The Doctor breathes.

Unable to believe his own two eyes at what he sees.

The six of them all immediately looking directly at Missy who stands in front of Guy.

The two are in conversation.

Missy even appears to actually be smiling.

“Okay. So which one of us are going to go over... ohh my god!” Bill exclaims.

Which is completely understandable seeing as Guy is actually kissing Missy.

“What the...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Posts the worst chapter ever and hides behind a sofa in shame* I am so sorry for this. I am off to uni for the first time this weekend and I wanted to update all my fics before I leave so unfortunately you all get a kinda dreadful chapter so I’m so sorry for this. I will get better at this one day. One day in the far future as that is it my ideas have officially run out I would be so grateful if anyone could send me any ideas they have for this story. I would really appreciate it. Thank you all so much for reading and a massive thanks to all of you who have stuck with this fanfic. Please do comment and tell me your thoughts :)


	21. What You Should Refrain From Asking Missy

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“So, now do you believe in the wonder that is the soon to be Olympic sport, Guyball?” Guy Secretan enquirers with a smirk when Missy breaks the kiss.

“You did well winning the game but, it’s going to take a very long time before I would even contemplate calling Guyball a legitimate sport.” Missy gives him a look. 

“I’ll get you to admit the truth one day.” 

“I very much doubt that, dear.” Missy pats his cheek once as Mac and Caroline arrive, Martin hovering behind.

“Pub?” Mac queries, one arm draped around Caroline.

“Let’s go.” Guy nods, linking arms with Missy.

“Inviting the rest of the squad?” 

“Of course.” Guy grins.

More than happy to finally get to prove and show off the fact that he is with an extremely beautiful woman.

“I’ll invite other members of staff.” Martin calls helpfully as Martin, Caroline, Guy and Missy set off across the field.

“Are you alright? Anything worse from earlier?” Guy squeezes Missy’s hand.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“That I can’t help. I care about you.” 

This time it is Missy who squeezes his hand back.

Its rare she hears words like that directed at her.

They’re nice to hear. 

 

The Doctor cannot believe what he just witnessed.

Missy kissing that random guy.

The doctor they had met briefly earlier whom had had to go and help his girlfriend...

Missy. That must have been Missy. The Doctor guesses in a second.

She’d fallen down the stairs? If that was true then the Doctor is incredibly concerned about how that happened. 

However what concerns him the most is that Missy was hurting herself. 

He didn’t know. He never even thought of it.

He should have. He should’ve known and more importantly he should’ve stopped her.

He should have found out and stopped her.

It terrifies him of how she was even able to do such a thing in the supposedly safe & secure Vault.

He will most certainly make altercations to it when they are returned there.

It breaks his hearts that Missy turned to such methods. 

He did this to her. He vowed to guard her for a thousand years and he’s failed miserably in that.

He has neglected her when she needed him the most.

One thing he is certain on is that he shall make it right with her. 

That he shall do everything in his power to make sure that she knows that she is cared for and he does care about her so, so much.

She’s his oldest friend in the universe.

He loves her. 

All he is wants to do is to go to her side and hold her.

Tell her how sorry he is and that he realises now that she was screaming out for help with all her mind and he wasn’t by her side when he should’ve been.

When he should’ve been holding her and making sure she realises just how far they’ve come and how much he cares for her and always always shall. 

It won’t be that easy though.

He knows that.

Especially when she’s in the arms of some random human for who knows what reasons. 

He doesn’t get what Missy sees in him at all. 

He’s not even Scottish!

“I say we kill him.” The Master remarks suddenly which alerts the attention of The Doctor.

“No, there will be no killing.”

“Oh come on, he’s got to go! What the hell was sis thinking with that one.” The Master retorts.

The man Missy is apparently with. That’s who The Master wants to kill.

To be fair, whilst killing the man is not an option, The Doctor isn’t his biggest fan. 

“No one is killing anyone. Hey, I saw that!” Nardole gives the Doctor a glare when the Doctor tilts his head to the side. 

“Of course not but we do have to do something about it. Missy can’t stay here.” The Doctor states

“How about we follow them to the bar and have a civil conversation.” Heather shrugs.

“Civil conversation? With Missy?” Clara snorts.

“How long has she been here again?” She glances towards the Doctor.

“Actually. Missy can have a civil conversation with us. I’ve had several.” Bill goes to both Heather and Missy’s defence. 

“You’ve been gone awhile Clara, Missy has changed.” The Doctor adds gently to his friend.

“Off her bloody rocker.” The Master grumbles.

“Well, she’s always been insane.” Nardole points out.

“This isn’t just madness. This is outright insanity. She’s cracked.” The Master states plainly.

“I don’t know. It’s strange, yeah. Of course it’s really strange but she doesn’t seem to be planning anything, you know.” Bill points out. 

“If I were to say anything I’d say she seems a little bit happy.” Heather adds.

“I don’t think she is. I just think she is in an extremely delicate state of mind right now and because of that.”

“She’s lost her mind.” The Master finishes the Doctor’s sentence for him. 

“No!”

“Look she’s insane and evil. That we know. What we don’t know is how to get her from here to the Vault. Let’s figure that out. She’s not just going to come easily.” Clara cuts them off.

“I do like Bill’s idea. We need to talk to her, show her that we are here for her and that I was wrong.”

“Nope. Not going to work...”

“Clara...”

“It’s Missy! The same Missy that tried to kill me multiple times. The same Missy that has tortmented us. I think we’re either going to have to..”

“Hi.” Another doctor that they’d met earlier.  
Martin Dear awkwardly moves towards them.

“Hi!” Bill decides to smile and be friendly along with Heather and Nardole.

The Master looking like he wants to kill someone.

“Thank you so much for coming to the match. It means so much to my friend, Can’t believe we won.” He beams at them all once.

“What is it that you want?” The Master folds his arms.

“Well, myself and the team and their girlfriends are going down the pub. Want to come with?”

That’s where Missy is. The Doctor knows and that is why he nods.

“That sounds lovely.” Nardole answers for all of them.

“Brilliant.” Martin grins at them all.

“Follow me.”

 

“To Guyball. One of the strangest most enjoyable things I have ever come across. We won the match and we will win the next one to. To us and to Guyball.” Mac raises his glass.

Missy rolls her eyes. Most certainly not about to toast to the oddity that is Guyball.

However she does raise her glass with the others, wincing when it causes a wave of pain to shoot down the side of her body.

Pain consuming every inch of her.

After taking a sip from her drink, she rests her aching head against the cool glass. Her other hand pressed against her extremely painful set of broken ribs.

She doubts there’s any internal injuries. 

Yes, one of her hearts has been close to stopping recently but she knows she will be able to fix all this as soon as she’s able to build something that will allow her to use her regenerative abilities to heal herself. 

She should probably do that sooner than later.

“You alright?” Guy, having noticed her wince of pain, takes her hand in his free one.

“I’m fine, just fine.” Missy assures him with a somewhat smirk. 

However, the look he gives her soon informs Missy that he does not believe her.

“I’ll be fine.” She states after a moment.

“If there’s anything I can do, which I’m sure there is as I am a doctor and I do actually know what I’m doing when it comes to injuries.” He reminds her.

“You are in pain aren’t you?” He sighs after a moment when Missy doesn’t say anything.

She doesn’t even have the energy to argue back.

“I will kill you.” She grumbles, resting her beyond aching head against his arm. 

Guy laughs lightly before gently squeezing her fingers.

“Please tell me if it gets any worse.” 

Missy lets out a slight growl at his worry.

“Believe me, I won’t need to.” She murmurs.

“I hope not as well.” Guy kisses the side of her head and is even more concerned when she doesn’t grumble or anything as she usually does.

Missy’s silence is due to another wave of pain that passes through her and the fact that The Doctor, her younger self, Bill, Heather, The Egg and the puppy have just entered the pub.

And are currently being led to their area by Martin.

“Hey, nice to see you all again!” Caroline beams from her place beside Mac.

“You to.” The Puppy is the one to respond first.

“I better get more drink.” Mac announces.

“Ahh brilliant mate, I’ll...”

“I’ll give you a hand with that.” Missy cuts Martin off with a poisonous glare.

How she’s managed to refrain from killing him is a mystery to her.

“Are you sure, you’re...” 

“Alright. I’m alright.” Missy silences Guy.

Eagerly getting to her feet, even if she is unsteady on them as she knows that the others are looking at her.

Following Mac as fast as her unstable feet will take her.

“That’s my girlfriend.” Guy informs the new group with a proud and slightly smug smile upon his face.

“Is she now.” The Doctor mutters with pursed lips and hands held together.

Glancing towards the bar where Missy is stood with the ginger Doctor.

“You know what, I bet they’re carrying a lot back with how many there are of us here. Think I’ll give them a hand.” The Doctor decides.

His eyes fixated on Missy.

“Aww thanks, that’s kind of you.” Caroline smiles innocently as The Doctor rises to his feet.

“Good luck, mate.” Bill whispers discreetly when no one else is looking.

The Doctor gives her a grateful smile.

There is no doubting the fact that he’s going to need all the luck he can get.

 

Angsty and trying to ignore her way through the waves of pain that pass through her, Missy is on edge.

A part of her doesn’t want to be anywhere near the others. 

The other part is common sense and realises that it probably wasn’t a good idea to leave the others with her acquaintances and Guy.

“Hey.” Mac being pulled into conversation by someone official looking pulls Missy from her thoughts.

“Give me a sec, I’ll be right back.” He tells her before following whoever it is that wishes to speak with him.

Missy is about to say something sharp to him for leaving her here like this but finds herself unable to do so when someone grabs her arm.

The Doctor.

“Missy.” He whispers, sighing slightly when she immediately tugs her arm from his grasp.

“No. I am not in the mood. If you want to keep that hand or either of them don’t even think about touching me now or in the near future.” She hisses venomously.

“Missy, we need to talk.”

“Hmm... you know what, Doctor? I’m not particularly in the mood right now, so either help Mac and I with the drinks or fuck off.” She mutters dismissively.

“Please. You we have to talk about this. That you can’t...”

“Let me stop you there.” Missy holds up a hand.

“I am not interested in anything you have to say and there’s nothing you can say that will make me change my mind, alright? There are many things that you can say that will make me want to kill you where you stand so I’d advise you to not say anything at all, go along with it, yeah?” She glares at him poisonously before trying to head back.

However, her feet decide to give up on her and she stumbles a little.

The Doctor grabs her hand in a split second, steadying her.

“You’re in pain and you’re hurt. You can’t heal yourself can you?” He guesses. Worry and sympathy etched upon his face.

It only annoys Missy more. 

“Missy...”

“Enough. Don’t pretend to care now. That would not be a wise move of yours.” She continues to glower at him.

“I have always cared.” He reaches towards her but she turns away from him.

“Perhaps you should have acted like it then.” She retorts, actually relieved when Mac shows up again.

“Sorry about that. Ah thanks for your help.” He smiles at The Doctor.

“That’s what I’m here for.” The Doctor keeps his eyes locked on Missy as the trays of drink arrive.

 

Returning to the table, Missy is quick to grab her drink, settling herself back down beside Guy.

“Hey, mate need a word. Brilliant news about Guyball.” Mac informs Guy moments later.

“Guyball?!” Guy nearly falls out of his chair in excitement at the prospect.

Grinning, Mac nods and Guy is on his feet.

“Be right back.” He kisses the side of Missy’s head once before racing after Mac.

Which leaves Missy alone with Caroline, Martin, The Doctor, her younger self, Egg, Puppy, Bill & Heather. 

Not the position Missy wants to be in at all.

Mumbling an excuse about the bathroom, Missy rises to her feet and heads in that exact direction.

Wondering if she can just hide out there for a while to give herself time to think.

Strategies and more. Anything to try and solve the situation she is currently in by any means necessary.

However, less than five minutes after entering the bathroom she is joined by none other then the Puppy.

Missy scoffs the instant she walks in.

“The fact that you’ve come in here alone with me is the reason you are the stupidest human to walk the planet. Seriously, Puppy. I don’t care that you’re immortal now. I’m a Time Lady and I’ve died practically permanently countless times. I will kill you and it shall be permanent and possibly right now if you don’t leave me alone.” Missy remains eerily calm.

However, Clara remains stoic. Not afraid of the threats from the Time Lady even if she knows that they are genuine ones.

With any luck her plan might just work and they can all be back in the Vault by the morning.

“I actually come in peace, Missy. I just wanted a chat. You’ve changed since the last time we met.”

“Seriously, keep going. The longer you take the more centuries I add on to how long I’m going to drag your death out for.” Missy rests her hand on the sink for support when pain washes over her again.

Clara just folds her arms and smiles somewhat.

“What did actually happen to your daughter, Missy?” Clara silences the psychotic Time Lady in mere seconds with her words.

“You know, the one you told me about on Skaro. When you killed the Dalek you then unkindly shoved me in with the broach you had. The one you said that was given to you when your daughter...”

“Clara.” Missy hisses quietly then in a tone of voice that Clara does not think she’s heard from Missy before and if she wasn’t certain that this may actually work, Clara would be afraid.

“Please, go on. Tell me what happened because I have a few theories of my own of what happened to her. I either thought, ahh she must have survived with the rest of the Time Lords because she wasn’t dead and was most likely, one hundred percent taken care of by people in your planet Galifrey that actually care about kids instead of someone who, again I’m assuming here could never have been a mother to anyone because of how mental and psychotic she was. Was she taken away from you Missy or...”

“Shut up.” Missy snarls, advancing forward in an instant.

Sighing, Clara simply steps aside and spins around out of Missy’s line of attack.

Quicker than the weakened Missy, who has to grab the side of the sink again to steady herself when the sudden movement fills her up with more agonising pain.

“Or is she dead? Victim of the Time War or...”

Clara sidesteps again to avoid another attack from the Time Lady.

“Did something else kill her? Her own mother perhaps. Did you kill her Missy? I mean, that’s the theory I believe in the most because you are literally just the type who would kill their own kid. After everything you’ve done, all the evil and the chaos and annihilation of species. Killing your own kid must have been nothing to you. Was it collateral damage or just outright murder? Did you get bored or something and decided to kill your own daughter for fun, Missy or...” Clara steps back quickly to ease her way past an attack Missy launches at with a screech.

Side stepping her but quickly putting out her foot to trip Missy up, Clara sighs somewhat when the Time Lady hits the floor.

Too blinded by her intent to kill Clara there and then to notice the obstruction.

“Sit there and think about it, yeah?” Clara calls quickly as she heads for the door, seeing as Missy is practically motionless upon where she has hit the floor.

“Perhaps when I get back in sec you can tell me if you killed your daughter or not Missy.” Clara calls confidently as she leaves.

Now she just has to get the Doctor and the others and they can go back to the Vault.

Her plan worked. She knew talking to Missy in the way the Doctor wanted to never would have worked.

“Hey.” Clara calls as she reaches The Doctor’s side.

“What?” He glances up at her tiredly from where he’d been working on something.

A drawing of some kind of two men.

“It didn’t work Clara. She wouldn’t even let me speak to her so I’m going to try again, with this. This is us.” He pats the drawing on the table.

“Younger version of us but the one the reminds me more of how we are now.” He sighs. 

“Don’t need to bother with that. I think those injures of hers got the better of her. I mean she did fall down the stairs earlier...”

“What do you mean?” The Doctor interrupts her quickly.

“Is she okay?” Bill asks suddenly, worry on both her and Heather’s faces.

Clara is still confused by how they can look worried about a person like Missy.

“Not sure... where’s...” She scans the room for her boyfriend.

“Hey.” The Doctor grabs The Master’s arm who is actually having a slight dance around to a song he’s enjoying.

“What? I’m enjoying this song.” He grumbles.

“Yes well I’ll play it for you later. Come.” He grabs his arm whilst turning to Clara.

“Where is she?”

“This way.”

“Is this about her? For the love of... please let me just get to the end of this wonderful song.” The Master whines before singing out the lyrics to the chorus rather loudly.

“Wow he cannot sing.” Bill winces.

“Believe me it’s been mentioned.” The Doctor grumbles.

“Don’t think I’ll ever be able to listen to life on mars the same way again.” Bill shudders as the annihilation of the song continues, courtesy of The Master.

“Missy.” The Doctor turns to Clara.

“Yeah. Come on. She’s through here.” Clara smiles as he grabs her hand exactly like he used to, following her to where she’d left Missy.

“Missy?” The Doctor starts in a calm tone of voice as Clara opens the door.

However, it soon becomes apparent to them all that the Time Lady in question is nowhere to be seen.

 

After receiving brilliant news about the future from Guyball from Mac, the first thing Guy Secretan wanted to do (after screaming it out to the pub) was to tell his girlfriend.

Who was nowhere to be seen.

Concerned deeply that the pain that she obviously was in earlier had gotten the better of her, the first place Guy decided to check was their place.

Wondering if she’d gone back because the pain had got too much for her.

Yet he knows that Sue won’t admit it or come out right and tell me that so when he enters their place he starts off with the good news.

“Hey, Sue are you in here? You would not believe this even if I told you but I can assure you that it is true. It has actually happened. The next Guyball match has been scheduled and this time we’re actually getting literally publicity for it. There’s going to be news coverage and more. I told you this would happen. It’s going to be at the next Olympics or Paralympics it could work for either! Guyball is going to be put on the map. There’s going to be a statue of...” Guy pauses for a moment, waiting to see if he can hear her swearing or growling at him but he can’t.

Perhaps she really was still at the pub and he came back here for no reason at all. 

“Are you even actually in here or...” Guy trails off when he sees that the door to the bathroom is shut and he’s pretty sure he left that open this morning as he was the last to use it.

“Hey, Sue, you alright?” Guy approaches the door, resting his hand on the knob, finding it unlocked.

Perhaps he did shut it together this morning he muses as he opens the door.

“Sue, are you? Ohh my god...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this chapter it was not my best at all. I’ve just had so much to deal with this week and i hoped that trying to write something might help. I’m of two minds about this chapter. It’s either come out better than I currently think or even worse then I think but there we are! Thank you all so much for reading and for all your words of encouragement. It means more to me then you would know. If anyone has any ideas again please comment them because I am just lost. Thanks again so so much for reading and please tell me what you thought


	22. I’m Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warnings apply for this chapter*

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“Go. Away.” Missy’s voice is muffled by her hair and her tears.

Having heard the door opening and Guy prattling on outside.

Why can’t she just be left alone?

For the first time in a very long time, Guy Secretan is speechless.

The image of his girlfriend sat with her back to the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, her matted hair covering her face and blood pooling out of long, deep gashes on her arms from a blade that still appears to be buried in her skin, is something Guy knows will haunt him for a very long time.

“I thought I told you to go.” Her voice is sharp when she raises her head.

“I’m fine.” Missy states, a look of pure insanity upon her face.

“Just fine.”

Guy doesn’t move; not wanting to make matters any worse than they already are.

“Seriously.” Missy sniffs.

“Just go, go celebrate your non-sport. I’m...”

“You have a blade stuck in your arm.” Guy states bluntly.

“Yes.” Missy pauses for a moment.

“I deserve it. I will always deserve it there will never be a moment in time in which I won’t.” She explains in a matter of fact manner.

“I’m fine.” She repeats.

“I am great, I just needed a moment after...” She trails off, more tears filling her eyes as she muses over those stupid Puppy’s words.

“I’m alright.” She raises her head fully this time which is when Guy realises that she’s still crying and has been for a very long time.

“Look, see?” She rips out the blade with a hiss.

“It’s out for now. Go, enjoy yourself, dear. Don’t make a murder you with this.” She points it at him in a threatening manner.

Guy is both amazed and somewhat fearful of how, in her current condition she can hold the blade so steadily.

Yet as the blood begins to pour from where she’d hastily ripped the blade out. Guy’s instincts as a doctor kicks in and he chooses to approach her.

“I will do it you know.” She rises up with the blade, yet due to disorientation she doesn’t end up stabbing Guy instead she slips in the pool of her own blood.

The blade slipping from her grip.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Guy catches her before she can inflict any more pain on herself.

Grabbing the nearest towels, he presses them to the open, bleeding gashes on her arms.

Holding onto her arm with one hand he takes her blade in the other.

“If you’re gonna take my blade do me the courtesy of actually killing me.” She mumbles, her searing blue eyes filled with unimaginable pain.

Horrified at her words, Guy tosses the blade across the room, out of her reach and sight.

“Seriously, man, just go! I don’t need you here. I’m not an invilid I am a very dangerously lady who will find other ways of...”

“I’m not going to ask you why you did it

Missy tilts her head in his direction but does not say anything in response. "Why would I ask you to tell me something that has evidently drove you to this. I wouldn't want to make you relive that. I'm not going to ask why. I won't say anything if that's what you want. Just let me help you." He slowly reaches toward her. Missy pulls away, rising to her feet. "I do not..." She is cut off when she looses her footing on her unsteady feet. Guy catches her again before she can inflict any further harm on herself. "Fine. Do what you want if it shuts you up." Missy huffs. Guy sighs in relief

Finally she is letting him help her. Missy sits in silence as he tends to her wounds.

Cleaning out the deep gashes, more blood spills from them. It’s a miracle that they don’t need stitches.

Just about.

The two remain silent throughout the whole process.

Guy keeping a watchful eye on her though as he wraps thick bandages around her wounds.

“Hey.” He starts the second he sees her head drooping forward.

“Hmm.” She murmurs, the blood loss and emotional exhaustion finally getting the better of her.

Guy can tell that she’s on the verge of passing out and it only worries him more.

“Come on.” He slowly helps her up from the floor, wincing when he sees how much of her blood is staining the tiles.

Taking her back to the bedroom, he watches as she curls up onto the bed like a cat.

Sliding in behind her, he just remains still. Waiting to see what she does.

It surprises him deeply when after a moment she decides to curl up beside him.

“Speak of this and I’ll kill you.” She murmurs once.

“But right now, I wouldn’t mind being held.” 

Guy responds immediately but slowly, wrapping his arms around her, holding one of her bandaged arms lightly as he lightly strokes her messy hair.

“Be careful.” She mutters when he tightens his arm around her.

“I am actually in quite a bit of pain from my fall. However if you mention this to me tomorrow I shall deny it.” She warns him as an even furtherly worried look crossed Guy’s face.

As a doctor there is so much he wants to do to make sure she is healed and safe. 

However, he is aware that she would probably kill him if he even entertained the idea of actually getting her further help.

Which is why he simply chooses to stay awake and watch over her.

Wondering what on earth happened to his girlfriend that caused her to turn to these methods again.

If someone said something to her, even Guy would try his hand at a murderous approach.

Due to a slight wave of pain filling her body Missy whimpers in her sort of slumber and finds herself actually tightening her hold on her human companion.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here, I’m not going to let you go.” Guy assures her softly.

Yes, if it is a person that has upset his girlfriend there is going to be hell to pay.

 

Guy hadn’t wanted her to go to work the next day.

In fact the only way she made it out of the apartment was down to several threats and a compromise.

Due to the amount of pain that she is still in and more of her Gallifreyan functions near to giving up on her, Missy decides that today is the day that she’ll come up with a crafty device that will allow her to stay right here.

After everything he did for her last night, Missy finds herself accepting Guy’s annoyingly comforting ways.

Leaning on him for relief from the pain from her wounds as she walks through the hospital with him.

She hopes that she doesn’t run into them today.

Not sure if she could take that again.

 

Unfortunately, Missy does see them all again at lunchtime when she is sat with Guy, Mac and Caroline.

Thankfully The Doctor and the Puppy are collared by Martin.

The Doctor spends more time eying where Missy is sat, that non-Scottish-donkey-looking-being has his arm around her and what is even more baffling to The Doctor is that Missy has her head resting on his shouider.

“You know what we should do? To celebrate the success of Guyball and well, simply because we literally seem to be living here as of recent.” Mac starts off the conversation.

“What?” Guy gives his best mate a frown.

“The four of us, double date retreat. We should go away for a bit.” Mac presents his ideas.

“Ooh that would be lovely.” Caroline agrees.

“Got to admit, I am tempted.” Guy remarks.

“We could do it before or after the celebrations and publicity for Guyball.” Mac continues.

“I’d literally just go now, if we could.” Caroline sighs.

“It would definitely be nice.” Guy glances down at Missy who remains silent.

“It would be interesting.” Missy murmurs.

“Then we should do it.” Mac declares.

“Get the hell out of here for a while.”

“Get out of where?” Martin.frowns as he joins them.

“Ohh we’re all going away for a weekend. It’s going to be great.” Caroline tells him.

Missy eying The Doctor as he and the Puppy join them.

She can’t even stand to be around her right now.

“I need a moment.” She mutters to Guy.

“Are you alright?” He enquires immediately.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine.” Missy gives him a firm glare, yet does squeeze his hand once before walking away.

Missy knows she’s being followed immediately and is aware that it isn’t Guy.

“Missy.” The Doctor calls to her.

“Not in the mood.”

“I am.”

“Well I’m not!”

“Missy!” The Doctor grabs her arm which is when he sees and feels the thick white bandage wrapped around her arm.

“Missy...” He whispers, horrified at the sight.

Especially when he realises that there is a matching one on her other arm.

“What did you do?” He speaks to her in a soft voice.

“Nothing more than I deserved.” Missy mutters under her breath before trying to pull away.

“Was this because...” The Doctor pauses not even wanting to contemplate this.

“Was this because of last night? Did I drive you to this, Missy?” He enquires worriedly.

Concern and fear for his friend whom he loves evident as he true to get her to open up to him.

“Leave me alone. All of you.” Missy hisses, yanking her sore arms from his grip.

“I just want everyone to leave me alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that was awful. I apologize for this chapter and for not updating in awhile I am just really in a bad mental state the past few days and I’m just trying to find the will to live by trying to do some writing. Yes it’s not great but there we are. Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me that people actually read my rubbish. if you have any ideas please do send them to me as writers block is a bitch and please do comment if you can.


	23. An Actual Cliffhanger

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Sitting at the table, Guy eyes the conversation between the new doctor and Sue White.

Concerned to say the least when his girlfriend walks away appearing to be upset.

“Be right back.” Guy calls to Mac as he rises to his feet, crossing the cafeteria to get to his girlfriend.

“Hey.” He starts, getting her attention.

“Oh.” Missy tilts her head to face him once before sighing.

“Are you okay?” Guy enquires.

“Quite alright.”

“Are you sure?” Guy wraps both his arms around her from behind, one around her middle and the other across her chest where he places his hand.

Immediately concerned when he realises that he can feel her heartbeat and discovers that it’s incredibly fast and irregular.

“Yes. Just fine.” Missy speaks firmly, actually allowing herself time to relax where she is.

“Still staying with me today?” Guy pushes some of her lovely hair aside, resting his head on her shoulder.

“I suppose so.” Missy replies.

She doesn’t want to send him off into a whirlwind of paranoia by disappearing.

Even if disappearing is what she wants nothing more to do right now.

 

“Are you okay?” Bill nudges The Doctor when she sees him standing alone in a corridor, looking over a bannister.

“No, no I’m not.” He admits, a mournful look upon his face.

“What the hell have I done Bill? I swore an oath to protect Missy for a thousand years. To keep her safe, my friend safe and I. I just.” He shakes his head.

“Hey, we can get through to her. We can. We can help her, me, you, Heather and Nardole.” Bill speaks in encouraging tones.

“She definitely needs help. Help I should have given her a long time ago. I shouldn’t have let it get like this. To the point where...” He pauses again.

Unable to stop thinking about those white bandages that were wrapped around her arms.

“To all of this! To where she felt like she was in so much pain that she had to inflict it on herself. To actually come here of all places and seek I don’t know what from whoever that is.” The Doctor grumbles as he gestures to Guy, who is stood with his arm linked with Missy’s.

“Ohh, Dr. Guy Secretan.” Bill smirks a little, noticing the grumpy expression upon the Doctor’s face.

“He’s a bit of an arsehole. Probably why she likes him.” Bill tilts her head to the side.

“She doesn’t like him, Bill.” The Doctor mutters through gritted teeth.

“I think she kinda does, mate.”

“We need to come up with a resolution to all this.” The Doctor groans.

“One in which Missy doesn’t end up either killing them or us, preferably.” Bill agrees.

“We need to get her to come back to The Vault or at least to my Tardis. I can help her. It’s not doing her any good to be out here like this for too long.”

“I know, her younger self was telling me.”

“Where did he go, anyway?” The Doctor raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. Probably somewhere with that Clara.”

“Hey, what’s that tone for?” The Doctor gives her a look.

“What tone?”

“You know which tone, Bill.”

“Fine. I don’t trust her.” Bill folds her arms.

“Bill, Clara is one of the people I trust most in this universe. She is...”

“What is she, Doctor, some ex-girlfriend of yours or something?”

“What? No, Bill no. Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know maybe it’s because you let her walk all over you.” Bill retorts.

“What do you mean by that?” The Doctor looks mildly suprised at her words.

“Seriously, you treat her like she can do no wrong like she can handle these situations which I’m pretty sure she can’t. All she’s done is gotten in the way of this from the beginning.” Bill points out.

“No she hasn’t. Clara knows...”

“Clara knows what? What does Clara actually know. I get it, she’s clever but she ain’t you no matter how hard she tries to make it out like she is. She’s not always right and you shouldn’t be so lieniant with her. I’d have called her out on a lot of her shit by now.” Bill mutters.

“I’m not lieniant with her, Bill. Where is all this coming from?” The Doctor turns to her.

“This is coming from me, your friend who’s had to spend the last year watching her walk all over you like she runs this place. She doesn’t, she shouldn’t even be here and she has no clue how to sort this mess out. She doesn’t care what happens to Missy.” Bill points out.

“Clara has a complicated relationship with Missy.”

“Well that’s blindly obvious.” Bill scoffs.

“But what I’m getting at is that she doesn’t know Missy like you do she doesn’t know how to handle this and even though she thinks she does she doesn’t know everything. Personally I think that she needs to be taken down a peg or two.” Bill tells him her thoughts.

The Doctor is silent, musing over what was said by his friend.

He cares for Clara, he always has. She means so much to him.

He doesn’t let her walk all over him, does he?

“Hey.” Bill grabbing his arm suddenly causes him to focus on reality.

“What?” The Doctor looks to her only to see Nardole running towards them with Heather.

“We’ve got a tiny bit of a problem.” Nardole admits.

“What now?” The Doctor groans.

“According to that very kind man, Martin. The doctor’s are all going on a trip to god knows where right now.” Nardole winces.

“And why is that...”

“They’re going!” He points to Guy and Missy.

“We can’t let her out of sight again.” Heather protests.

“Heather’s right, we can’t. We need to talk to Missy.” The Doctor begins to move.

“We need to talk to her right now.”

 

“I swear to god it takes Mac forever to get himself ready.” Guy shakes his head.

“He’s probably occupied by Dr. Trodd.” Missy says with a wave of her hand.

She doesn’t feel great at all. It has been nice not to do much today though so she’s hoping a relaxing trip with her acquaintances might be what she needs to get herself to a better shape.

“I’m going to go hurry him on. Wait here.” He squeezes her shoulders once before leaving her.

“Missy.” She isn’t even suprised to hear her name being hissed by Nardole or the abrupt arrival of himself, Bill, Heather and The Doctor.

To be fair, she’s just glad that it’s them and not her younger self and the Puppy.

“Missy don’t do this. Don’t go with them.” The Doctor cuts straight to the chase.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone.” Missy retorts.

“I thought you wanted everyone to leave you alone.” The Doctor reminds her gently.

“I do, some people are more persistent than others.”

“Suprised you haven’t dealt with them.” Heather remarks quietly.

“Is it so much to ask for just a bit of peace from you all? I’m not murdering anybody here. Well, depends on the day and whoever I’m dealing with.” Missy smirks at some of her human Sue White memories.

“This place is chaos. Absolutely chaos, the madhouse. It’s rather therapeutic, well it was.” Missy gives them a look.

“Back in The Vault it was all wrong. There I was losing my mind I could hear them.”

“Yeah, we know that and that was wrong. Clara never should’ve been in the Vault.” Bill states.

“Oh, my dear, I don’t even mean that. I meant my head, I could hear this never ending drumbeat in my head over and over again. I had to get out. Coming here helped...”

The Doctor is horrified at her words.

Missy could hear the drums again?

The thought alone makes him feel even worse.

“Missy...”

“Don’t. Don’t even bother.” Missy holds up a hand.

“I can help you. I will help you.” The Doctor reaches out for her.

“Bit late for that.” Missy scoffs.

“No it isn’t. It isn’t at all, please Missy. Let me help you I won’t put you back in The Vault. At least not straight away, it can be you and me for a little while. On the Tardis, just us...”

“By us you mean, you, me, these lot, younger me and her?” Missy gives him a look.

“No, just you and...” The Doctor is cut off by a resounding crash.

“What was that?” Bill holds up both her hands immediately.

“Oh, don’t ask. Could be anything in this place.”  
Missy rolls her eyes for a moment.

“I mean it Missy. You and me. All the time in the universe for us so we can try and sort through what has happened between us and more importantly, get you better.”

“Be careful with how you explain that.” Missy growls in a dangerous tone. 

“You’re not well, Missy. This place it’s taking its toll on you, I can sense it. You can’t use your regenerative abilities and every day you spend here without measures in place is slowly making everything worse.” The Doctor speaks gently.

“Yeah, well, I’m sorting it.” Missy mutters.

“How?” 

“Like I’m gonna tell you that.”

“How and when? How long are you going to let yourself feel like this for because that, that is another way of self destruction, Missy and you know it. Yet unfortunately you can’t just bandage that up.” The Doctor continues to speak gently to her in an attempt to try to help.

To get her to open up to him enough so he can help her.

“Not to mention if you keep getting physically worse these doctor friends of yours are going to notice.” Nardole adds.

“They can’t help you and yeah what if they did notice? Worse what if they wanted to try and help. You’re an alien!” Bill protests.

“They won’t. I’ve held them off long enough already I’ll hold him off until I’ve dealt with it myself.” Missy grumbles.

“What if you need to regenerate when you’ve finally gotten around to helping yourself. What then? You staying here can’t last.” Nardole states.

“If I regenerate I’m keeping this face. There’s never going to be a better version of me than this.” Missy smirks.”

“Can she do that?” Bill whispers in The Doctor’s ear.”

“Actually, yes.” The Doctor replies.

“But that’s beside the point. Missy...”

“No. Please just let me handle this.” 

“Missy, you’re not handling this. You’re...”

“...Came out of nowhere. Jesus I could’ve ended up in a coma like you, mate.” Guy gasps as he appears, looking disheveled.

Both he and Mac do and Dr. Trodd is being clingier than usual which is how Missy knows immediately that something has happened.

“Are you okay...”

“No, I just had a near brush with death!” Guy tugs her into a brief embrace.

“Secretan.” Missy gives him a look.

“No, he’s actually not kidding, Sue. We were emptying stuff out of our lockers and the ceiling caved in. Break rooms a mess.” Mac explains.

“Would’ve killed Guy if Mac hadn’t have pulled him out of the way quick enough.” Caroline adds.

“I need a drink.” Guy moans.

“And you can. Put some pre drinks in car already for us. Well except for me because I’m driving but mate, have what you like that was hairy.”

Missy gives them a look. If Mac thought it was a close one then it actually was.

“I thought this place would hold up forever. Can’t believe that happened.” Caroline shakes her head.

“I think we should just think ourselves lucky that it was just a portion of the ceiling that caved in.” Mac continues.

“It just had to be the part above my head, didn’t it.” Guy grumbles.

“Come on. Think we should try and relax your head now. Shall we go?” Mac says with a smile.

“Yep!” Guy cheers before pausing a moment.

“Actually think I forgot something, you three go on ahead.” He gives each on them a slight smile.

The Doctor, Bill, Nardole and Heather each give Missy a pained look but she ignores them.

Opting instead to follow Mac and Caroline.

She can’t do it.

She doesn’t know if she can trust them and she cannot be around Clara.

Not after...

Merely the thought of it makes Missy scratch at her bandages.

Enough to re open one of her worst cuts.

She doesn’t know what’s stopping her from slicing her arms to wrack and ruin.

It would probably make her feel better.

 

Meanwhile, having hung back to ‘get something’ Guy turns to face The Doctor, Bill, Heather and Nardole.

“Now. I don’t know what’s going on here...”

“No, you really don’t.” The Doctor mutters.

“I do know though that whenever I’ve found my girlfriend upset today that one of you lot were somewhere to be seen.” Guy gives each of them a glare.

“Now, I get it. You’re all new here and this place is a bit odd from time to time but that doesn’t and will never excuse whatever you’re doing to my girlfriend that’s upsetting her.” Guy raises his voice.

“Oh you listen here.” The Doctor growls but is restrained by Bill.

“What? Going to tell me exactly what you’ve said to her? Because I don’t care what’s been said I just don’t want it to happen again.”

“We’re just trying to help her. We know her actually she used to do...” Nardole pauses as he tries to think of what Missy actually does in this place as a job.

“Liaising and organising for us. She worked with us over in Bristol before returning here. She’s an old friend of mine. We went to school together back in Scotland. Great place, Scotland.” The Doctor finishes for them.

“She’s never mentioned you. Any of you.” Guy folds his arms.

“Oh, it’s been awhile.” Nardole tries to remain cheerful in handiling this situation.

“Perhaps she doesn’t tell you everything.” The Doctor states with a somewhat smug look.

“Perhaps she just couldn’t be bothered to mention the people that have been upsetting her.”

“Wow, you really are clueless aren’t you?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Okay... okay. Look, we’re all just trying to look out for a mutual friend here...” Bill tries to step between The Doctor and Guy.

“Old friend.” The Doctor corrects her.

“My girlfriend.” Guy corrects her. 

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really. Listen, mate. I don’t care if you all knew her before. I care about the fact that you’re all obviously saying or doing something to to her that’s really bothering her. That I won’t stand for because I happen to care a great deal about her and if you lot did perhaps you’d take a moment to think to yourselves about what exactly it is that’s you’re doing to upset her and then never contemplate doing it again. You’ve been warned.” Guy gives each of them a look.

“Stay away from her.”

Hissing, The Doctor tries to free himself from Bill’s restraintive grip.

“What does he think he’s doing? Who does he think he is? He’s warning us? Him?! What does that pathetic donkey man thinks he’s going to do against us, hmm? He’s going to be in for a rude awakening when...”

“Okay, okay. Calm down calm...”

“I will not calm down Bill! He just...”

“He’s just going off with Missy and the other two right now.” Nardole finishes.

“That’s not making things better Nardole.” Heather sighs.

“No! I meant they’re going now. Shouldn’t we at least try to follow them? At least in the Tardis so we can work out our next plan?” Nardole sighs.

“Dumping him in a black hole!”

“That’s not a plan!” Nardole calls as The Doctor stomps away. 

“Oh, believe me it’s been the plan for a while now!”

 

“Come on, Guy, you’ve been ages! Get in the car.” Caroline yells to him out of the window.

“Yeah, come on mate, I do want to leave this century!” Mac adds.

“Ha ha.” Guy rolls his eyes at them as he climbs into the back.

“What ever were you doing?” 

“Sorry, stopped for a chat. Didn’t know that you used to work with those newbies.”

Missy freezes at his words.

What the hell did Guy get himself into?

“Yes well I was working somewhere before I moved back here. It was very uneventful. Did know them though, trying to avoid them really...”

“So they are upsetting you?” Guy looks annoyed.

“If they were upsetting me, do you think they’d be alive to tell the tale?” Missy flashes him a wicked look.

“Nope.” Mac and Caroline reply simultaneously.

“I very much doubt it.” Guy sighs a little.

“Then you have your answer. Stop worrying about me, Secretan.”

“Well I do...”

“Need a drink? Here!” Missy tosses him a bottle.

I do worry about you. Guy was going to say.

He really does.

 

The four drive on into the night.

Talking and making terrific jokes and banter   
until they tire themselves out.

With Caroline and Missy asleep and Mac focusing on the road there is silence in the car.

Guy remains awake, casting an eye over his sleeping girlfriend.

The almost pained expression upon her face and the fact that she’s breathing a little unevenly worrying him a little.

She’d fallen asleep gripping his hand a little and she is so warm, feverish even.

Guy prays that her wounds aren’t infected.

Slowly turning her hand over as not to wake her, he eyes the bandages on her one arm wincing when he sees fresh blood from where she’s obviously reopened a wound somehow.

Guy closes his eyes briefly. 

He’ll take care of them later for her when they’re alone. He knows she won’t want Mac or Caroline to know anything otherwise he’d do it now.

Instead he just grips her wrist lightly, trying to find her pulse.

Wondering if it is as quick and irregular as it was earlier.

“JESUS!” Mac yells suddenly, swerving to avoid hitting a car head on.

However, Mac doesn’t get them out of the way quick enough for them to avoid being hit in the side and sent hurtiling across a field.

Through a wooden fence.

Each one of the four now awake and yelling obscenities as they are sent spinning across the field until they stop.

Just before they’re about to go over a cliff.

Which thankfully they don’t.

However, half of the car has gone over the edge and it’s just hanging there.

The car is hanging dangerously over a cliff.

“No. No, no, no, no!” Guy is the first to speak, his voice hoarse from yelling.

“Okay.” Mac holds his hands up only for there to be a resounding creak from the dangerously placed car.

“No. Sudden. Movements.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this chapter it’s not one of my bests but I’m suffering with a plague like flu on top of just constant paranoia and anxieties that make me just want to die and I’ve been watching Green Wing all day so here’s another kinda terrible chapter. I tried, I did and I hope it somehow looks better than I think it does. Thank you all so much for reading it does mean the world to me that there are people out there who actually have read this fanfic. I hope one day I’ll make a decent chapter for this fanfic and not feel like I’ve shamed the great Doctor Who & Green Wing. Please do comment if you can and if any one has any ideas for this story please tell them to me because writers block is an evil evil thing


End file.
